Hand on my Heart
by starzee
Summary: Hiccup feels betrayed by his Tribe and leaves Berk. He wants to learn to be the hero that everyone expects but he finds himself instead. Does he want Astrid still or does he find his perfect companion in the form of an underpants stealing Bogburglar? NOTE: Hiccup/Astrid in the beginning ONLY, despite the author's notes at the beginning, this is Hiccup/Camicazi.
1. Chapter 1

**I loved reading the Hiccup X Astrid fics on here so I decided to write my own.**

**I don't own any characters from How to Train your Dragon, I'm just a fan! :)**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**

Hand on my Heart

Chapter 1

**(Directly continued from the film after being out riding with dragons)**

Hiccup jumped off Toothless, forgetting for a second that he only had one good leg, so he immediately fell face first into a puddle. He had always been somewhat clumsy and this was not the first time he had fallen face first into a puddle, Berk was always covered in them, and he figured it would not be the last time either. But this time, half the watching town members ran over to his rescue, arguing over who was going to pick him up first. He rolled over onto his back, wincing at the searing pain in his leg.

"Just stop." He yelled. "I can get up by myself." He raged, grabbing on to his dragon's arm for support. "Come on, bud. Let's go home." He mumbled, ignoring the sideways glances the crowd was giving him.

"Hiccup, wait up!" Astrid shouted jumping off the Deadly Nadder she claimed after the fight with the Red Death. He ignored her and kept walking, but his limp was no match for her stealthy run and in seconds she caught up with him. Standing right in front of him, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "I told you to wait up!" She offered, annoyed.

"Sorry..." Hiccup mumbled while limping round her to continue the way to his house.

"But..." Astrid protested, dumbstruck at Hiccup's sudden foul mood. She was so sure he had been having fun riding with Toothless and the other Viking teens. He paused, slowly turning his body half way to look at her.

"I'm just tired, Astrid. Riding with this leg was a lot for my first day on it." He tried to smile at her, but she could tell the smile didn't meet his eyes. Something was very wrong with Hiccup. But how could she find out if he refused to talk to her?

"You want some help walking?" She asked soothingly. He just ignored her, holding on to toothless, limping up the steps. He didn't even turn round to look at her when he got to his front door; he just swung it open and limped in. He closed the door behind him, hanging up his brown fur vest. He then stumbled over to the bed that Stoick had dragged from his bedroom and put in the living room, in the hope to ease his hardship until he was used to the new leg, and heaved himself in, covering himself to keep warm.

Hiccup lay there for nearly an hour, just thinking, then when he got to the point where he was almost asleep, the door to the house nearly splintered open.

"Hi, Dad." He said without looking.

"Get up!" His father shouted joyously.

"I'm tired, Dad. My leg really hurts." Hiccup snapped back.

"Now, Hiccup. You don't speak to your father or your Chief like that." Stoick tried to warn, knowing all too well that it would have no effect on his strong willed son.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm going to sleep now." Hiccup rolled over, managing to hit his new leg off his bed post causing a shooting pain. "OWWW!" He shrieked.

"Vikings don't shriek son." Stoick tried to say seriously, without much success.

"Well, why don't we cut off your leg and see how you like it?" Hiccup grumbled.

"Stop your whining son, you need to get up."

"I'm not getting up." He said flatly.

"But, why?" Stoick whined like a child. "You have to!" He tried to say with more vigour. Hiccup sat up.

"Why do you want me to get up?" Hiccup fumed.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But act surprised or Astrid will make me eat worms." Stoick mumbled.

"How is Astrid going to make you do anything?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"We had a bet that I couldn't keep my mouth shut about the party but I said that I could and she asked if I wanted a bet so I agreed. You know Vikings always stick to their bets." Stoick nodded.

"So you are going to be eating worms then I see?" Hiccup crossed his arms.

"And HOW IN THOR'S NAME did you come to that conclusion?" Stoick roared.

"Since you just blurted that there is a party."

"I did not!" Stoick yelled.

"Yes you did." Then Hiccup repeated exactly what Stoick had said back to him, in the mock accent and everything.

"Well you don't have to tell her, do you?" Stoick looked at his son pleadingly.

"It's not going to be a problem, Dad."

"I knew I could count on you, Son!" Stoick laughed.

"It's only because I'm not going." Hiccup said stubbornly.

"What in Odin's name do you mean, you aren't coming?"

"I'm not going to some party, Dad. I'm going to sleep."

"But it was Astrid's idea to throw you a Hero's party. Don't disappoint the village son."

"I've been disappointing the village since I was a baby, so I don't think skipping a party will be a big deal." He replies mumbling and rolling his eyes.

"But everyone thinks you are a hero now son! You aren't that puny useless Viking anymore!" Stoick said with an encouraging smile.

"See, that right there, Dad. I am still the same boy I always was. Being different from all of you is exactly why I befriended a dragon instead of killing it and now all of a sudden just because Toothless and I killed the Red Death, I'm a hero?" Hiccup yelled.

"Yes..." Stoick replied; confused at what the problem was.

"I don't want to be treated any differently, Dad. I got used to being alone and I like it that way." He pleaded. All he really wanted to do was sleep and rest his aching leg.

"I am the chief of Berk. I order you to attend the party."

"Well, maybe I should just leave Berk then. I was planning on doing it anyway." Hiccup countered, earning a jaw dropping from his father.

"What?" Stoick screamed. "When were you planning on that?"

"The day I was named the winner of dragon training, actually. That is until Astrid followed me and went flying with Toothless and I." Hiccup smiled at the memory. He received his first ever kiss that day, even if it was only on the cheek.

"Astrid knew about the dragon?" He yelled, shocked. Astrid had always been the good Viking and he would have expected her to inform him of Hiccup's antics.

"That's all you took away from what I just said?" Hiccup asked flatly but unsurprisingly.

"It doesn't matter anyway, son. The point is, you are going to the party and you are NOT leaving Berk. My word is final. NOW GET READY." Stoick yelled, before stomping out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"No, I'm really not Dad." Hiccup yelled back, but it was too late, Stoick was out of earshot. He decided to try to get some sleep, no doubt his father would be back to yell at him some more in about an hour when he finally realised Hiccup hadn't shown up. So he lay back down, wrapping himself up in his blanket and closing his eyes. He was so comfortable, like the bed had been moulded to fit his shape perfectly.

Knock knock.

Hiccup ignored it.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Go away!" Hiccup said.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG.

"NOBODY'S HOME!" He yelled louder.

"It's me." A familiar voice replied. 'CRAP!' Thought Hiccup. He swung his legs over the bed and sat on the edge.

"Come in." He conceded, a little frustrated, but it's not like he would send Astrid away, is it? The door opened and there she stood in a beautiful navy dress. He almost didn't recognise her without shoulder armour and her heavy protective skirt.

"Wow." He gasped, wide-eyed before he could stop himself. "I mean... Erm... You look... Different?" He stuttered. She blushed ever so slightly and laughed at him.

"It's my Mom's, but she made a few adjustments so it would fit me. You like?" She teased, cocking an eyebrow. Hiccup just nodded.

"So aren't you coming to the banquet?" Astrid asked, obviously unaware that she totally had the power to force her chief to eat worms.

"Honestly, Astrid, I'm so tired from using this leg and my Dad yelling at me and the village being weird with me. I think I'm just going to sit this one out, like I usually do." He said apologetically, knowing that it had been her idea. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, not too far from him. She looked at him like she was trying to see answers on his face, but without much success. "I just want things to go back to the way they were, before everyone knew about Toothless. Except the killing dragons part."

"Why? Nobody thought you were a Hero then." She asked, confused.

"And that's how I like it. I just want to fade into the background, Astrid. I'm just an ordinary boy that probably wasn't meant to be a Viking. I'm thinking about leaving actually." He said without making eye contact. His only reason to stay was hidden behind those big blue eyes of hers and he was going to find it difficult to give up as it is, without having to second guess himself because of his teenage hormones.

"One, you aren't ordinary. You are one of a kind, Hiccup. Two, if you hadn't been a Viking, you would never have met Toothless and the Hooligans would still be killing dragons. And three, if you leave, you are taking me with you." She smiled. She got up and went to the door, opened it and looked over her shoulder, Hiccup watched her go in disbelief, convinced his hearing had been affected by losing his leg. She looked at him for a moment then ran back to the bed. She planted a kiss right on his lips and closed her eyes. She held on to the back of his neck while she kissed him. Then the crouched down in front of him, took his hand and stared into his eyes. With a smile she said, "I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth, Hiccup." Then she blushed, smacked his arm and ran out the house.

"Yup, I must be sleeping." Hiccup said before drifting off to sleep.

...

**Tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any characters from How to Train your Dragon, just a fan :)**

**Thank you to my reviewers, I couldn't believe it when I woke up this morning and already had two reviews :)**

**Sorry it's short but there should be another chapter to follow tonight or tomorrow, depending on if I get a chance to write it!**

Hand on my Heart

Chapter 2:

(About an hour later)

"Where's the Hofferson girl, Gobber?" Stoick asked, rather annoyed.

"Last time I saw her she was munching on something over there." Gobber pointed to the table where Snotlout and Tuffnut were sitting.

"Was Hiccup with her?" Stoick practically whispered, since he didn't want to give the rest of the tribe the idea that he wasn't coming.

"No, haven't seen him or the dragon." Gobber shook his head.

"What am I going to do with him Gobber? How is he going to be Chief if he doesn't even like parties?" Stoick boomed incredulously.

"Stoick, you can't just expect him to be like you now the villagers think he's a hero. That boy's sensitive. He's probably just adjusting." Gobber tried to advise, considering he practically raised Hiccup, he knew him pretty well.

"Vikings are NOT sensitive, Gobber." Stoick banged his fist on the table, sending mead shooting out of his and Gobber's glasses.

"Hiccup is, Stoick. You can't put him into the typical Viking slot. The reason we're all living very different lives right now is because of how different he is. We all just need to give him some time and not bombard him constantly."

"Maybe you're right, Gobber." Stoick mumbled. He didn't like to be wrong, especially when it came to his only son.

"I'll go talk to him." Gobber said, getting up from the table, Stoick just nodded.

Hiccup stood examining the baskets he had tied to Toothless. He had wrapped blankets round them so they wouldn't grate against the dragon's sensitive scales. Toothless watched in surprise because his boy had never put that much stuff on him before, they must be going away for a while. Toothless was quite happy about that, he hated how the Vikings constantly came up to him and touched him. He was quite solitary by nature and preferred being alone or with his boy.

"I think that's everything we'll need, bud." Hiccup sighed. He looked around the home he grew up in and it felt unfamiliar for a moment. He had changed so much from his recent experiences and really didn't feel like he belonged here at all, almost like he had outgrown Berk. Toothless smiled in approval and gestured for him to jump on. "Just one more thing then we'll go." Hiccup smiled back at him, a pang of sadness stinging his eyes. He walked over to the enormous carved wooden dinner table and put three letters on it, then turned and walked to the door, opening it and gesturing for Toothless to come. Toothless trotted over to the door and slipped out past Hiccup, waiting for him outside. Hiccup took one last look and closed the door behind him.

Gobber left the great Hall and started hobbling up towards the Chief's house. He spotted Astrid standing outside talking to Fishlegs about the boy's Gronckle.

"Astrid!" Gobber yelled. She immediately ran from Fishlegs to stand in front of Gobber.

"Hi, Gobber." She said.

"Where's Hiccup?" He pressed.

"The last time I saw him he was going to sleep because his leg was hurting him." She replied.

"Stoick said he was coming to the party."

"He might still come." She said, hopefully.

"Stoick's going to lose his head if he doesn't so I'm going to get him. Was he in the house?" Astrid nodded in reply. Gobber patted her shoulder then walked past her, continuing to the house. Astrid went back to Fishlegs and their previous conversation.

As Gobber approached the house he saw Hiccup sitting on his dragon.

"Ok, bud. Let's go." Hiccup said. Gobber was too shocked to find words. He saw all the baskets tied to the dragon, he saw Hiccup wearing his thick jacket but Hiccup didn't see him. And away they went.

Running back to the hall, Gobber burst through the doors.

"Stoick!" He yelled over the crowd. Stoick shot up and heaved himself to the door. "You better come with me." Gobber said more quietly. The two giants left the hall, much to the confusion of the other Vikings.

"And you didn't stop him?" Stoick yelled, grabbing Gobber by his collar.

"He was gone before I could have gotten a word out." Gobber yelled back.

"Did he leave a note?" Stoick asked, loosening his grip and letting go of Gobber.

"I didn't check, I just came to get you." Gobber replied.

"Let's go, then." Stoick replied, running up the steps to his home, Gobber following swiftly but clumsily behind him. Once inside, he noticed three small pieces of paper lying on the table. They were addressed to Stoick, Gobber and Astrid. Stoick handed Gobber the letter addressed to him and started to read his own.

_Dad_

_I'm sorry. I can't stay here anymore right now. I might be back once I've dealt with everything, but don't count on it. You should let Snotlout be Chief, he wants it anyway. _

_Dad, I'm really sorry that I wasn't the son you always wanted. At least I'll never be an embarrassment to you ever again._

_I love you, Dad._

_Hiccup HH III_

Stoick reread the letter, fighting back tears. Vikings do NOT cry. Meanwhile, Gobber read his.

_Gobber_

_Sorry to run out on you like this, but I'm sure you'll find another apprentice in no time. I was never that good at it anyway. Thanks for making me such a cool leg; I took the spare one with me just in case._

_And thanks for being like an Uncle to me._

_Take care of yourself._

_Hiccup HH III_

Gobber handed his letter to Stoick for him to read.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked, panting.

"He's gone." Gobber said under his breath.

"What?" She shrieked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"He left a letter for you, we didn't read it." Stoick finally said, turning to her and giving her the letter.

Astrid looked at the letter without opening it. She didn't want to read what Hiccup had written to her because if she did, she would never be able to go back to the place where he hadn't left. Unless... Unless he tells her where he's going so she can follow? So she opened the letter. Stoick and Gobber stared at her intently.

_Dear Astrid,_

_I love you, I always have and I always will._

_But you deserve better and I know if I see you again, I won't be able to leave._

_It's better this way. You will have to make sure the others learn about dragons and how to treat them._

_I hope you have an amazing life, you deserve it._

_Hiccup_

Astrid burst into tears. She lifted her axe and looked at Stoick.

"If I ever see your son again, I'm going to chop off his head. Good luck getting a replacement for that!" She yelled at him, tossing the letter at him, turned on her heels and ran out of the house. Stoick read her letter.

"I don't really blame her." Stoick laughed, figuring that laughing was the only way he was going to get through this.

Astrid was busy changing her clothes and putting all her armoured gear on, throwing clothes and supplies into carrier baskets as she stormed around her room.

"Astrid? Are you alright?" Her mother asked.

"Fine!" She yelled.

"Astrid Hofferson!" Her mother shouted back. Astrid hesitated.

"Sorry, mom." She looked at her mother, feeling the tears reforming in her eyes. Her mother walked over to her and embraced her.

"What's wrong?" Her mother soothed, Astrid crying into her shoulder.

"He's gone! He just left! How could he just leave? I love him, mom." She sniffed.

"Is this Hiccup you're talking about?" Her mother rubbed her back. Astrid just nodded. "And what were you planning on doing about it?"

"I was going to go find him and drag him back and chop off his head in front of the entire village." Astrid cried freely.

"You don't really mean that, my girl. You should go after him, but go in the morning. Hiccup has been flying around this area much longer than you have, plus he's on a Night Fury. He'll get much farther, quicker. In the dark, you might miss him."

"You're right, mom. I'll go at dawn, Hiccup always sleeps past dawn, that might be my chance to find him." Astrid seemed to brighten up a little.

"There, you see?" Her mother smiled at her. "You'll find him." Her mother nodded. Astrid smiled back at her mother.

"Thanks, mom. I feel better now." Astrid hugged her mother then went to clear her bed of all the stuff that lay strewn on it.

"That's what mothers are for." She assured Astrid before leaving the room.

**That's all for now :) Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update! I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, I'm just a fan! :)**  


* * *

  
Hand on my Heart

**Chapter 3: Finding Hiccup  


* * *

**

Astrid woke up when the sun had just started to split the sky. She jumped out of bed, still fully clothed as she didn't want to waste time on that if she didn't have to. She grabbed the bag she had packed the night before and made her way down stairs. Her mother was waiting for her with some meat sandwiches wrapped in cloth for her to take with her. She smiled at her mother's thoughtfulness.

"Morning." Her mother smiled.

"Morning. Thanks for the sandwiches." Astrid beamed at her mother.

"Now be careful and try to get back as soon as you can. You know I'll worry." Her mother told her. Astrid didn't want to worry her mother, as she had enough of that over the years with her father. Her father had been on the same ship that the Chief's wife had been... the one that never returned to Berk. It had just been a routine visit to a neighbouring village that should not have taken more than a week and five years later, the ship still hadn't returned. The Vikings knew what that meant. Stoick had sent out several ships to go in different directions and they had not been found. Everyone on the ship had been presumed dead and Astrid had long ago stopped wishing for her father's return. She had expected her mother to marry someone else, but her mother always said that one day she would understand.

"What if he won't come back? He can out run me if he wants to." Astrid grimaced at the thought.

"If it's an adventure he wants, then go with him. Hiccup can't look after himself as well as you can, so help him. He is the chief's son after all. It's your duty to help him if you can." Her mother seemed to be trying to convince herself as much as she was her daughter. "Just be careful, Astrid. There are many villages that will not be as accepting of dragons as the Hooligans have been."

"Thanks." Astrid hugged her mother and took the sandwiches and put them in her bag. "I'll see you soon." She said as she went to get her dragon from the stables. Toothless was the only dragon that was allowed to stay indoors since nobody could really catch him and they gave up trying to catch him. Astrid smiled at the memory of all the fully grown Vikings that were thrown into the air while trying to tie him up. When they failed, Toothless looked at them and made a noise like he was laughing at them. They were not amused.

Once Astrid was at the stables, she found her dragon who she had named Bluefly. Bluefly was happy to see her and nuzzled her shoulder as she approached. Astrid scratched her scales then fitted her harness and the saddle that Gobber had made for her. Astrid told the dragon that they were going to find Toothless and Hiccup. The dragon knew the names and almost seemed to nod at Astrid. She jumped on once they were outside the stable and away they went.

They flew around Berk in ever growing circles looking for them. It was dark when Hiccup left and he would have been tired and sore so would most likely not have gone too far. Even Bluefly seemed to be scanning the ground for them. They flew for what seemed like hours when Bluefly made a noise. Astrid followed the direction her dragon was looking in and spotted Toothless curled up on a ledge that would be unreachable from anywhere but by air. Astrid studied the dragon for a moment to make sure it was the right night fury. Bluefly was heading in that direction and when they were closer, Astrid could see the red tailfin that was undoubtedly the one Gobber had fashioned for Hiccup. As they neared the ledge, Toothless stirred and watched their descent. Once they landed on the other side, Toothless jumped up to greet them and ran over to Astrid and licked her face. Astrid was too busy laughing to speak to Hiccup. As Toothless jumped up, Hiccup had rolled off him and landed right on his back with a thud and Astrid thought it was hilarious.

"Astrid?" Hiccup questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, obviously. Idiot." She replied, while giving the dragons a fish each.

"I'm not going back to Berk! You can't make me!" He said a little too loudly. Astrid gave him a look of disbelief. Of course she could make him... he had the strength of a fruit fly.

"Well, I suppose you could make me but I would just leave again the moment we got there." He warned.

"I'm not here to make you go home." She replied, trying to ignore him and focus on the dragons.

"Then... why..." He began.

"I told you that you weren't leaving without me. But you didn't listen." She replied like it was painfully obvious.

"I didn't think you were serious." He replied, softening to her as he always did.

"Of course I am. Let's have an adventure!" She said with a grin.

"Sounds fun." He smiled back. "But you probably should go home. I'm not good company." He replied a little sadly.

"Nonsense." She retorted and walked over to him. She punched him on the shoulder, hard enough to be painful but not hard enough for him to fall over. "Now stop being stupid." She said and gave him a kiss. "So where are we going?" She asked as she watched his face grow redder than usual.

"I didn't really have a plan. I was going to just fly around until I found somewhere interesting or something interesting to do." He replied.

"That could still be fun, but we are going to have to stop and gather some food somewhere." She told him.

"I have enough food for a month or more." He replied and she couldn't help but smile. He always thought of everything.

"Good, well get ready and we'll go." She said.

"I'm still kind of tired." He told her and she laughed.

"Well go to sleep for a while then and I'll do the same. If we are going to be on an adventure together, then I guess I should try and sleep as long as you or I'll end up really bored." She told him.

"I do sleep a lot." He laughed. "After a little more sleep I'll make some breakfast."

"Good, because I'm getting hungry." She replied.

Astrid pulled out the blankets she brought from her bag and wrapped herself up in one. She walked over to where Hiccup had snuggled into Toothless and lay down beside him. He watched her with curiosity since he wasn't expecting her to do that. Moments after she lay down, her dragon followed her, boxing her in next to Hiccup. He was starting to lose consciousness and she watched his face.

"Hiccup?"

"Hmm?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

"I love you too." She whispered and he fell asleep with a big goofy grin on his face

* * *

A couple of hours later, Astrid woke up to the smell of something delicious. She opened her eyes and saw that Hiccup and the dragons weren't beside her anymore. Hiccup had built a fire and was roasting fish over it while the dragons ate a mound of fish that was on the other side of the ledge.

"That smells great." She said and Hiccup looked up at her and he smiled.

"I was going to wake you up when they were done." He pointed at the two small fish that were roasting over the fire.

"Where did you get all of them?" Astrid asked looking at the mound of fish the dragons were sharing.

"Toothless and I went fishing." He smiled. "He's really good at it." Hiccup looked at Toothless proudly and Toothless made a loud purring noise back. It warmed Astrid's cold Viking heart to see how well attuned they were to each other.

"That's cool. Maybe you can teach Bluefly and I to fish together." Astrid commented.

"Bluefly? That's a nice name." Hiccup smiled at her. "She was fishing with us, but she only brought back a few. I guess she's not used to sharing yet." Hiccup laughed and Astrid joined in.

"Why did you leave?" Astrid asked after a few moments of watching Hiccup cook the fish.

"I was planning to leave from the day I won dragon training. I was leaving when you caught us." He told her sadly.

"That doesn't explain why." She said softly because she was hurt. He just wanted to leave and never look back.

"I don't belong in Berk. I am too... Different. I don't want to be a hero. I definitely don't want to be Chief. I just want to live my solitary life and make my inventions and learn more about dragons." He explained.

"What about me?" Astrid asked, choking back tears.

"I told you Astrid. I love you. And you deserve better than me. You're beautiful and strong. You're what a real Viking should be."

"There's only one problem with your explanation, Hiccup." Astrid told him.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"I love you back. How am I supposed to live my life in Berk without you?" She asked solemnly.

"You'll find someone better." He offered, but even the thought of her with someone else made his heart ache.

"I don't want anyone else." She answered him.

"Well, after a few days with me you might change your mind." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Am I going to have to beat you up?" She asked, watching his reaction.

"I just want you to know that I'm not going back to Berk. So as much as I'm sure you would love an adventure, I know that you will want to go home." He explained. The thought of never going home again frightened her. But a life without Hiccup... that frightened her even more so.

"Well, then we won't go back to Berk." She said after thinking over her answer. His jaw fell open from shock. She was picking him over everyone at home. It didn't seem fair to do that to her, he thought. "I want to be with you, Hiccup. I want us to be together."

"I want that too." He said quietly, contemplating what this would mean.

"Good, so if we are together, we don't need Berk." She said softly and sadly. No doubt her mother would worry and be angry at Astrid's choice to never return.

"I don't want to live there. But maybe we can visit?" He asked and she nodded with a smile. That was a relief. She didn't have to live there to be happy. She just didn't want to never see her mother ever again. "In that case... Astrid... will... you..."

"Will I what?" She asked curiously after he stopped speaking.

"Will you marry me?" He asked her shyly and now it was her turn for the shocked expression.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, I'm just a fan :)

Hand on my Heart

Chapter 4

* * *

"Well, I thought the answer would be obvious." Astrid giggled. She decided that giggling would be more Viking like than bursting into tears. She may not have loved Hiccup long to the casual observer, but they knew nothing. The thing nobody knew was that she had secretly liked him for years. When they heard the news that Hiccup's mother and Astrid's father were likely dead, they had bonded over it. They may have only been eleven years old but it was significant to her. Nobody had offered her even a word of comfort when he'd found her sobbing in the woods. At first she'd told him to get lost but he told her that if anyone could understand, it was him. They'd cried together that day and she'd let him cuddle her. Berk had always been a place where everyone knew everything about everyone and yet he'd never told a soul about it. It would have been quite a feat for him as well, letting the village know that the ice queen Astrid had cried... and yet he didn't. She'd harboured feelings for him since then. Although, she kept her distance and it crushed her every time she saw someone pick on him.

She had her own quiet way of extracting revenge on those people. If it was Snotlout, she'd punch him extra hard. If it was an adult, she'd find a way to humiliate them so they would know the feeling. Eventually, the village eased up slightly on their ridicule of him as they all understood it themselves now. She never acted upon her feelings for him purely because of her father. He had wanted her to be a shield maiden and that meant no husband for her. It all changed when Hiccup had taken her on that flight she would never forget. She had fought her feelings for him so fiercely; she ended up coming across as cold. She used to daydream about scenarios where things would be different. It didn't bother her remotely what people thought of him or what they thought of her for wanting him. She always figured that if she were with him, she could easily take care of anyone that dared say anything about him... After all, she had been doing it for years.

When he had faced the Red Death, she was sure that she had lost him. That moment where Stoick had announced that he was alive, she made a promise to herself that she would no longer let her father control her life. After all, what parent wouldn't want their child to be happy?

"Right." Hiccup looked down at his feet and she noticed him deflate. She laughed again.

"You are so stupid. Of course I will." She smiled at him and his head snapped up.

"I... I... I..." He stuttered.

"Just kiss me, Hiccup." And he did. It was the first time he had ever kissed her, even if she told him to do it. She pulled away and rested her forehead on his. "You can kiss me whenever you want." He smiled at her widely and gently embraced her. It aggravated her that he still seemed to walk on eggshells around him. "Hiccup? Why are you so cautious around me?" She asked confused. He hesitated for a moment then took a step back.

"Astrid... please... don't take this the wrong way... I'm not used to you talking to me, let alone telling me that you want to be with me. It's just very... sudden." He said apologetically and she huffed with frustration. Of course she could see his point but it still frustrated her. If she ever saw her father again, even if it was in Valhalla, she was going to punch him right in the nose.

"Hiccup, I guess it's time I told you the truth." She grew nervous. "I've loved you ever since that first day in the woods." He hesitated for a moment and considered what she had said.

"That was all Toothless' doing, not mine." He said to her honestly and her jaw dropped. Did he not remember?

"Not that day, Hiccup. The first day we ever spent in the woods." She said more firmly. If he didn't remember she was going to smack him silly. Realisation shadowed his face; then it grew grim.

"You mean when our parents..." He started.

"Yes." She nodded.

"So... all these years... I tried to talk to you and you ignored me..." He looked broken.

"I was trying to keep a promise." She said.

"To who?" He asked confused. She told him her story. She spilled her heart out and he only looked more and more shocked.

"You're not really going to punch your dad in Valhalla are you?" He asked shocked.

"Yes! Is that all you took from what I said?" She snapped.

"It's just a lot to process. I don't really have words to tell you what I think about it." He told her honestly.

"Well, you think about it and get back to me." She said dryly and he nodded. He turned his back to her and started packing up Toothless. He couldn't face her or she would see the tears that streamed down his face. He started thinking about everything she had just revealed to him. He was shocked at her carefree attitude regarding the other villagers. He was a failure as a Viking and he knew it. He wanted to be better for her but didn't know how. All he knew was that she deserved better but he wasn't about to let her go either. He came to the conclusion that he could be that man for her, but it would take time and a great deal of effort. He also knew there was only one person that could or would help him with this.

He saddled Toothless once he was finished packing up the belongings he had taken with him. When he was sure that his face wouldn't give away his tears he turned back to her and saw that she was already packed and sitting on her dragon. Waiting for him. What he was about to do, could make or break them... but it was worth it. She was worth it. She deserved it. He bent down to Toothless' ear and whispered.

"Can you do me a favour?" He asked his friend. Toothless nodded in agreement. "Thanks bud, when I tell you, can you tell Bluefly to take Astrid back to Berk? She won't go if I ask her to and I need some time." He explained to the dragon. Toothless gave him a quizzical look but nodded his agreement. He jumped on Toothless' back and strapped himself in.

"Ready?" Astrid asked him.

"Ready." He said sadly and she raised an eyebrow at him but he'd already taken off so she followed quickly. After a few minutes, she was riding beside him in the air. "Astrid?" Hiccup called to her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I just want you to know that I love you and I'll be back for you as soon as I'm ready. I just need some time and you don't deserve to suffer because of it. Please forgive me." He said to her and she felt the panic rise within her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked frantically.

"I'll understand if you move on." He said to her.

"What?" She shrieked.

"Now, bud." He patted Toothless' neck and Toothless started warbling to Bluefly. She looked at Hiccup and warbled back to Toothless then banked left and started heading towards Berk. In the distance, Hiccup could hear Astrid's voice.

"What are you doing, Hiccup? I'm so going to kick your ass!" She continued shouting but Hiccup could no longer hear her.

"Thanks, Toothless." Hiccup said to his best friend. Toothless crooned back to him sadly. "I know, bud. I just need to be better for her. She deserves that. We'll go back one day. But today isn't that day."

Hiccup contemplated everything Astrid had told him. That essentially she had been in love with him as long as he had loved her; she was just better at hiding it. It baffled him as much as it warmed him. He felt less alone knowing that he had always had someone in his corner, even if she was his silent avenger. It embarrassed him slightly that she had been sticking up for him for nearly six years without anyone ever knowing it. He knew that he screwed up a lot and people had stopped being downright cruel to him, even if they were still exasperated by him. He just felt that if he was going to be Astrid's husband one day, which at this point was a big If... he would have to be a Viking. A real Viking. He would go back to her one day and if she had moved on, he would be happy for her. But if by some miracle she was waiting for him, he'd be the best husband and father possible and would make her proud.

Hiccup watched the land masses below him until he found the one he wanted. Toothless landed in the forest near the village and was told in no uncertain terms only to come to the village if called. He didn't need a repeat of what happened in Berk happening here. He made his way to the village and marched straight to the Chief's house and knocked. He smiled at the face he was greeted with.

"Hiccup?" She shouted elatedly while grabbing him in a big hug, which was strange given her size.

"You know for a little lady you've really got some grip, Cami." He laughed.

"Shut up, Haddock." She smiled as she let go.

"I missed you." He laughed.

"Well get in here!" She said loudly and ushered him in. He followed her over to the seating area in her and her mother's house. "So are the rumours I've been hearing true?" She asked.

"It depends what you heard." He laughed. He had missed his friend. She was the only person that he had ever truly considered a friend before Toothless, but she lived so far away that he hardly ever got to see her.

"That you befriended a Night Fury and killed a dragon that was controlling them all!"

"Oh... that rumour. Well... that's true." He blushed a little. He hadn't realised that anyone outside of Berk knew about that.

"Well where the hell is he?" She smiled. "Is he a he?"

"Yes." He chuckled. "He's waiting for me in the woods behind your house. I figured we'd cause a ruckus if we just landed right in the middle of the village."

"Probably. Though, I'm in charge here till my mother gets back. Did you see her in Berk?" She asked and Hiccup frowned.

"No. Nobody even told me that she was there."

"Yeah, she was going there to talk to your dad about the dragon raids. We haven't had any since the day before she left. I take it that's because of you." She smiled.

"They're really friendly normally." Hiccup agreed. He wasn't one to brag.

"I was supposed to be going but Bertha has decided that she wants me to be Chief when I turn eighteen so I have to start learning. We argued about it of course, I told her she could send me to Berk instead of her so I could see you, but she pulled rank of course." Camicazi scowled.

"I thought you wanted to be Chief?" He asked her.

"I do. I just thought she would wait till I was a little bit older so I could have some fun before being burdened with it. Wait... Why aren't you in Berk?" She asked suspiciously and Hiccup's smile fell.

"Well, I'm actually here to ask for your help." He said to her.

* * *

Almost two years later:

Astrid was walking home with her wet and newly cleaned clothing and linen when she overheard some of the villagers getting excited. She ignored it of course. She had a tough time of it since the day her Nadder brought her home and she had become somewhat solitary. Everyone had tried to convince her to move on... That he would never return. It was too painful for her to think his name or hear it. She regretted everything about that day. She should have known that he would do something like that. He never did have much common sense. What she regretted most, was telling her mother and the Chief that Hiccup had proposed to her and said he would be back. The Chief was overjoyed as was Astrid's mother. But the months passed and soon both her mother and Hiccup's father encouraged her to accept marriage contracts elsewhere. But Astrid point blank refused. She knew Hiccup would come back for her and if he didn't – well there was nobody else for her. Needless to say, her mother was worried. It wasn't until she heard Gobber speak that her interest peaked. She didn't turn to him though; she just slowed her steps slightly.

"What is that?" Gobber asked while looking to the clouds. "No... It can't be!" He shouted excitedly. "It's... NIGHT FURY!" Astrid's head snapped up to the clouds and she saw it. A Night Fury... And not just any Night Fury...


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, I'm just a fan :)

Hand on my Heart

Chapter 5

* * *

"What do you need, Hiccup?" Camicazi asked.

"Well... I want to be a Viking." He replied hesitantly and she laughed and shook her head.

"Hiccup! You are a Viking!" She replied.

"No, I can barely even lift a fighting hammer let alone wield one. I need to learn how to fight and I need to train. You might be a head shorter than me but you're strong and you're an incredible fighter. I need you to teach me that. Please! Please teach me that!" He pleaded with her and she smiled lightly at him.

"It would be my honour, Hiccup." She winked. "But! Before you get to excited... I will push you. I will push you hard. I train every day, twice a day for hours. You'll need to train with me while practising by yourself. For the first few weeks, you'll feel dead. You'll wish you were dead. But if this is really what you want... then I'll make it my personal mission to make you the fastest, strongest, cleverest and deadliest Viking you could be. You'll never be as good as I am..." She laughed light heartedly. "But that's not your fault. You are a boy after all."

"Thanks, Cami." He patted her arm affectionately. He had always loved Cami... since he was an infant. Not in the same way as he loved Astrid though. Cami was like the close little sister he never got to have.

"You can stay here till my mother gets back then you are going to take me to find myself a dragon. We'll go on an adventure like we did when we were younger." She smiled at him.

"What about Toothless?" He asked.

"Well, I'm going to call a meeting and tell them that you and him are here and that you are both staying with me. Will he behave himself?" She asked coyly.

"Of course. Although, knowing you, you'll no doubt get him in trouble somehow." He shook his head chuckling.

"Trouble is the best part of life. There's only so much longer I have to get into trouble!" She reminded him.

"Somehow I think you'll still be stealing people's underwear when you're an elder." He poked her arm.

"Is your dad still mad about that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think he was angrier that you took down our flag and hoisted his underwear up instead." The two of them burst into hysterical laughter at the memory. Hiccup had always admired Camicazi's spirit. His father asked him once if he would think about maybe marrying her in the future and the thought had given him cold sweats. He loved her as a friend but he didn't think he had the nerves to be married to someone like Cami.

"See this is why we should have an adventure while I train you. It'll be no fun just to sit on this island all day long when we could be out exploring the world and maybe stealing some Roman's underwear." She smirked and he laughed.

"Alright, you twisted my arm. It sounds fun. I know I'm going to regret this!"

"No you won't." She shook her head for emphasis but her mischievous look gave her away.

"So what should I do about Toothless? He's just sitting in the woods waiting for me."

"Can I meet him first?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go to the back door. It's dark enough that he can just run right in without anyone else seeing him."

"Yay!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"One thing, Cami... You're going to have to disarm. He will get the wrong idea if you are covered in weapons." Hiccup warned her.

"Hiccup, I know he's your dragon and everything... But he's still a Night Fury! He could kill me in two seconds flat if I'm not armed."

"But he won't. Dragon's don't attack without provocation. I swear to you. You can stand behind me if you don't believe me." He said to her.

"You've never had any problem with him?" She asked.

"Not really. Astrid tried to attack him the first time she saw him and that made him mad and he taught her a lesson. Let's please not have a repeat. Just be nice to him and he'll love you." Hiccup explained.

"Fine." She huffed. "But if he kills me, YOU are going to have to explain it to Bertha." Cami pointed at him as she said it and he gulped. Camicazi's mother scared Hiccup a little bit. She was just so loud!

"I swear nothing will happen." Hiccup said.

"How come you can be armed?" She asked pointing to his dagger.

"Because he knows I would never hurt him." Hiccup said to her. "Are you scared or something?" He laughed and she looked positively affronted.

"Are you kidding?" She shrieked.

"Just get rid of the weapons!" He yelled back at her.

"Fine! Jeez, someone's gotten bossy." She mumbled as she began to disarm, tossing her armour and weapons on to the couch. "Let's go." They both walked to her back door and Hiccup opened it. He peered outside to see if anyone was around. When he was sure there was no one there he called for him.

"Toothless?" He called into the trees and in seconds he was flattened on the ground by a huge Night Fury. He laughed as Toothless licked his face and nuzzled his neck. Camicazi still stood in the door way to the house watching wide eyed. "Ok, ok! Get off!" Hiccup pushed the dragon from him and hoisted himself up. "Now, Toothless. This is my friend Camicazi, but I call her Cami. She's really nice and you're going to love her, right?" Hiccup said sweetly. Toothless peered at the girl before him, scoping her out then saw Hiccup smiling at her. He had been so sure that the Astrid one was his mate... Oh well, humans are strange, he thought. He turned back to Camicazi and smiled his toothless smile at her and her features softened and she smiled back.

"Wow! He's... beautiful." She gasped. "You both better get in here before someone sees." She said after staring at him for another minute. Hiccup led the way and Toothless followed cautiously behind.

"Come on, Toothless." Hiccup said exasperated. "She has no interest in hurting you. We are both welcome here." Hiccup patted his head and Toothless crooned in acceptance. He sped up and when he was fully in the door, Hiccup closed them behind them. Toothless started sniffing about the house until he came across the weapons on the couch and quickly looked up at Hiccup and narrowed his eyes, questioning them. Hiccup went over and sat next to the weapons. "Toothless, you know that Vikings carry a lot of weapons. Cami took hers off so she could meet you. Be nice, ok?" Hiccup said sternly. Camicazi still stood on the other side of the room. Toothless eyed her suspiciously but eventually sat down. "I'll move these." He told them both then lifted up the knives and swords and put them on the other side of the room. When he had deposited them he went back to Cami and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the couch. He pushed her until she was seated then he took a seat in front of Toothless. "Can she say hello?" He asked his dragon friend. Toothless nodded back to him and she smiled in awe. They seemed to actually be having a full conversation, they were that close and knew each other that well. Hiccup grabbed her hand and put it in front of Toothless, the way it had been when he first touched the dragon, giving him the decision to touch her.

"Hiccup?" She asked quietly in question.

"It's how he decides if he trusts you." Hiccup explained then let go of her hand so he was alone, holding out her hand in front of the Night Fury's nose. Toothless looked at Hiccup then moved his nose into her palm.

"Wow!" She exclaimed softly then stroked his nose lightly. "You are just incredible, Toothless. It's nice to meet you." She smiled and he crooned back.

"He thinks it's nice to meet you too." Hiccup told her and she watched as Toothless nodded to her.

"Do you understand everything I say?" She asked the dragon as she removed her hand. He nodded to her and let out an annoyed sigh. "What does that mean?" She asked Hiccup and Hiccup just laughed.

"That's Toothless for 'Obviously'." Hiccup scratched the dragon's neck in his favourite place.

"This is incredible." She smiled at Hiccup. "I always knew you were destined for greatness."

"You were the only one." Hiccup laughed.

The two old friends caught up on what had been going on with their lives since the last time they saw each other. Camicazi asked loads of questions about Toothless and also wanted to know how Hiccup befriended him because nobody but Hiccup knew the whole story. Hiccup told her everything in detail and a couple of hours later Cami was all over Toothless, scratching his belly and hugging him, he was in cuddle heaven. Cami and Toothless were fast friends and Hiccup was overjoyed. He knew coming to see her would work. He could have done this before the fight with the Red Death and she would have understood then too. Before it got too late, Cami took off to tell the village a condensed version of the story and tell them that Hiccup and Toothless would be staying in her house until Bertha reappeared.

Hiccup and Toothless decided to stay behind so as not to shock the village. The last thing anyone needed was another altercation. A short while later, Camicazi reappeared with a couple of the villagers that were either brave enough to meet the legendary Night Fury or too curious not to see him. Toothless sat behind Hiccup as he told them about his friend. They ooh'd and ah'd until Hiccup told them he was tired and wanted to go to sleep since his leg was giving him hell. Luckily, one of the villagers that came with Camicazi was the village blacksmith and he offered Hiccup the forge and his help with a new foot. The blacksmith had experience with that area of work since he had lost a foot and several others had too. Hiccup happily accepted and started thinking of ideas to make it easier for him to walk, run, jump, fight etc. And he went to bed happy. He'd been worried that he'd made the wrong choice by leaving Astrid, but things were definitely looking up. Maybe this would work after all.

* * *

Almost two years in the future:

Astrid stared at the dragon in the sky. She was sure it was Toothless but she couldn't see the red tail fin. She supposed that in two years he could have had a different one made. Then she noticed the ship. The dragon was circling it and the ship was waving not only the Hooligan's flag but the Bogburglers... That was strange.

"There's another dragon!" Gobber shouted. She saw the other dragon ride alongside Toothless.

"What's going on?" Stoick boomed.

"There's a ship carrying our flag with a Night Fury as an out rider." Gobber explained.

"Is it Hiccup?" Stoick asked his friend.

"Can you see that far away?" Gobber asked him deadpan.

"No." The chief looked confused.

"Then how am I supposed to?" Gobber yelled back.

"Alright, alright. No need to shout. Let's go down and greet them." Stoick said. Astrid froze. What if it really was Hiccup? What if he'd come home to her just as she promised? What if their happily ever after was about to start? Then she had a thought that made the blood in her veins turn to ice.

What if it's not Hiccup?


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, I'm just a fan :)**

Hand on my Heart

Chapter 6

* * *

Hiccup woke up early the following morning to find no sign of Toothless. He immediately panicked. He dressed and raced out the door in perhaps no more than a minute only to stand frozen half way out the door. The Chieftain's house overlooked the village in much the same way as it did in Berk and he could see the town square from where he stood. There in the middle of the square was Toothless... Showing off. He was playing with children; Camicazi nuzzled him as well as half of the other observers. It seemed the whole village was enjoying the Night Fury. Hiccup stood shocked. Toothless wasn't exactly an exhibitionist by nature, yet here he stood crooning and laughing with the crowd. Hiccup had another one of those moments where he was sure he was either dead or dreaming. That was until Toothless spotted him. The dragon leapt over the crowd and raced towards him, ending the same as usual... With Hiccup flattened on the ground, covered in saliva. The crowd cheered and laughed (light heartedly of course) and Hiccup felt oddly comfortable, if not a little shocked.

Once he was allowed to stand, he was met with Camicazi, who gave him a big affectionate hug as usual, and the blacksmith who was giving him an odd look while getting squeezed to death by his long time friend. Hiccup accompanied him to the Bogburglar forge where he spent the day going over ideas and making plans with him. The blacksmith, who was named Chum, showed him all the different legs that he had for himself. He had one for running, climbing, swimming, snow, mud, another that fitted into a boot and one for battle that went all the way up to cover his knee. He said that way if ever in battle, someone couldn't knock it off him. It was definitely something for Hiccup to consider. They spent all day working on legs for Hiccup. He decided it would be best to start with something sturdy enough to start his training. Camicazi had explained to him that the beginning of his training would consist of him building muscle. She reckoned there would be no point in beginning weapons training without the necessary skill or ability for wielding said weapons.

Hiccup spent several days in the forge with Chum, who he was quickly fond of, building the prosthetics. Camicazi was thrilled at having Hiccup in the village and threw him a party; he was also easily accepted with them. She changed his eating habits radically to allow for the optimum weight gain. Hiccup was after all ridiculously skinny and one measly meal a day was not going to cut it. She changed his routine to get him eating four times a day on meals that were heavy on the protein.

Once training began, Hiccup seriously contemplated fleeing the island and running home. It was horrendous. Every day he was running for two hours, doing floor exercises like hundreds of push ups, sit ups and pull ups. He was doing muscle training and agility and every night he slept like the dead. Several times a day he would be convinced beyond all reasonable doubt that Cami was attempting to kill him but every time, he noticed that she was doing the exact same routine as he was and it was easier for her because clearly she was used to it. So he kept going and he found although his muscles ached and most of the day he felt like would die – it was getting easier.

He was also tremendously happy with his new leg fitments. Especially the one made for running. It fit so well and was so well balanced that at times, he hardly noticed that he wasn't whole any longer. His favourite, however, was the one that clipped into a boot. It was shaped like a foot and it clicked into place in the new boots he had made for him. He noticed that his right foot had grown and was pressing uncomfortably against the material at the front of the boot. This was his favourite one because if he wore leggings and the boot, nobody could even tell that he was crippled. This excited him beyond belief and he had a second fitment as an exact replica to it made, just in case anything ever happened to it.

Bertha arrived after the fifth week of him being there. She was sceptical of Toothless at first but couldn't deny the sheer joy that he brought her village and once she gave him a chance, she was well and truly smitten. She informed Camicazi that there were several things she would be needed for in the following months, but she would be free to go after that for their adventure. Bertha also had no problem with Hiccup and Toothless taking up residence in her home, much to the confusion and joy of her daughter.

By the eighth week, Hiccup was well and truly muscled. His appetite had surpassed even Camicazi's expectations of him and he was soon eating almost half as much as Toothless. He also found the exercise regiment satisfying after eight weeks of doing it. It wasn't that difficult anymore and Hiccup found himself pushing himself harder than even Camicazi was. He was already so much stronger and faster than ever before. Camicazi was sure he'd also grown a couple of inches in height. He never used to notice things like that, but when you're detachable leg has had to be adjusted twice in eight weeks due to your rapid growth, it matters.

His slow transformation was essentially all thanks to Camicazi. When he left Berk, Hiccup was about 5 foot 6 inches tall and as skinny as a rake. After six months of living with the Bogburglers he was 5 foot 11 inches tall and had developed real muscles. Bertha had even stopped calling him fishbone! Camicazi and Hiccup were better friends than ever before and he had to admit, he was having fun. The training regiment was now second nature to him and he could lift and swing any weapon they had. He was ready for weapons training.

Cami started him off with sword fighting since that was the easiest and most efficient form of weapons training. Living with Cami and Bertha had given Hiccup a new confidence he had never had before and he gradually became less self-deprecating. For his seventeenth birthday, the tribe had come together to throw him a birthday bash, unlike anything he'd even had before and Bertha and Camicazi gifted him his own weapon collection. They had given him three daggers of different sizes that could be easily hidden, two swords, both ornately engraved, a beautiful axe which even Astrid would be jealous of, a hammer and a mace. Chum had fashioned them all exactly for him and his ever increasing abilities and had decorated them with images of Toothless. Everything he would ever need – not that he was planning on ever actually hurting anyone with any of them. The gesture though... He had to work to keep tears from welling in his eyes. He may look ridiculously different, but he was still the same Hiccup deep down. Their friendship had grown to the point where she was closer to him than anyone else. He felt like he could truly be himself with her. He never had to try to be anyone else, he could just be him.

Shortly after his birthday, Hiccup itched to try out the other weapons and Camicazi finally conceded. She taught him how to use the larger weapons, showing him battle techniques with each and he picked it up quickly. He had a logical brain after all, so giving him techniques to remember along with strategy and different scenarios ensured that he learned efficiently. He practiced constantly, even alone. He even continued his training on his flights with Toothless, learning how to use his arms to practice while still concentrating on his feet and Toothless' movements. The last thing Camicazi taught him was dagger throwing. He was terrible at it at first, hardly ever getting anywhere near the target, but Cami was patient with him while still being firm. After intensive training with the knives, he turned out to be better at it than Camicazi.

Toothless watched eagerly whenever Hiccup trained, joining in or helping whenever he could and he was pleased that his human was becoming so lethal. He had often worried about Hiccup, worried that maybe one day he would get there too late and Hiccup wouldn't be able to protect himself. He was also impressed with how much Hiccup was growing both in height and in build. Toothless noticed it particularly while flying. The boy must have doubled his body weight from all the training he was doing.

Because of one thing after another, Hiccup and Toothless had been with the Bogburglers for just over ten months before they could finally get on with their adventure. Neither had minded being there for so long because they seemed to just slot right into life in the village. Hiccup considered seriously just staying there. As much as he cared for Astrid, life in Berk had never been kind to Hiccup. He planned to use his 'adventure', as Cami put it, to think things over. Maybe Astrid could move there with him? Camicazi would be annoyed at that since she didn't like Astrid, but they could figure it out. He knew Cami would never want a husband, so he didn't think she would mind too much if he found himself a wife, even if it wasn't Astrid. It wasn't really common for males to live with the Bogburglars, nor was it common for people to be married in the village, but it wasn't forbidden or unheard of.

Hiccup stood in front of the mirror in the Chief's house for the first time since he arrived. He did this on purpose to be in a better position to notice the changes in his body. It was the night before they planned to take off and he decided when his training started that he wouldn't look in a mirror until the night before they left. He felt like he was looking at someone else. He now stood an impressive 6 foot 1 inches tall. If his growth spurt continued like this, maybe he'd one day stand nearly as tall as his father. He noticed his chest had gotten significantly wider; his back was almost twice as wide as it had been before and his hair had grown to almost two inches below his chin. His arms were now something to be proud of, lined with muscle and power that he had never possessed before.

He almost didn't recognise himself. He stared at the scars on his body; some had been from work in the forge, some had been from his battle with the red death but most of them, especially on his arms, back, neck and chest were from battling with Camicazi. At the start of weapons training she had never made contact, but once he mastered the initial skills, she had to begin making contact so that his brain would learn to hasten its battle pace. At first the gashes and stitches had been torture for Hiccup, he wasn't used to the pain of it, but after a few months, he hardly noticed anymore and he certainly didn't let it affect his fighting or stamina. He stared at his arms that were littered with scars. He looked like a real Viking teen finally. He even had some gashes on his face. One that went right through his right eyebrow and another scar, this one significantly larger, ran right across his left cheek stopping just before his ear. That gash had bled a lot. Hiccup found eating to be difficult for weeks after that. He got his revenge on Camicazi for that one though and laughed at the memory of it. He made sure to cut right through her favourite tattoo located on her shoulder and she was livid.

At the start, he had been hesitant to hurt her but after about eight sets of stitches his manners wore off with her. He still loved her of course, but damn if that girl didn't drive him crazy. Her main trick was yelling insults at whoever she was combating to distract them, whereas Hiccup found that being ridiculously silent unnerved the people he fought far more. Once he was proficient, Camicazi had recruited several villagers to spar with him to give him experience outside of just Cami. He won regularly because, although he was by no means a mountain of muscle, the way he had sculpted his body was for speed and strength combined, so he managed to be seriously wily. He was certain that his father wouldn't even recognise him were he to run across him somewhere.

Another thing that had greatly improved from all his training was his missing limb. He felt no pain there any longer and he had several fitments for it now, including the clever battle one. It no longer bothered him that he was missing a limb, even if it was somewhat of a hassle. He was stronger than ever and Cami had even forced him to train one legged in case the need were ever to arise. She wouldn't want him to be unable to best someone just because his fitment was missing for whatever reason. That was the most difficult part for him. At first he was utterly ashamed and embarrassed because he was a cripple in every sense of the word. To his utter amazement, Cami whipped him into shape and told him that he had to work with what the Gods gave him and stop whining or she'd go really hard on him. He quickly shut up about it and focused and in a matter of weeks he could fight one legged and he was lethal. Then he no longer felt like a cripple. Camicazi had given him something that nobody ever had before – his dignity.

"Hiccup?" Cami called from the main room in the house.

"Coming." He called back. The village were throwing them a banquet dinner to see them off. He dressed in a nice black tunic that he had bought from the seamstress. His clothing had changed a lot over the past ten months as well. Once he had grown out of his browns and greens, he started wearing dark colours so that he would match better with Toothless should they ever need to blend into the background, especially the darkness. He walked down to where Camicazi was and smiled at her. She was wearing a beautiful mid calf length ice blue dress and Hiccup would have to be blind not to notice how beautiful she looked.

"Can I do your hair?" She grinned.

"Yeah, sure." He sat down in front of her. She loved braiding his long hair. Her favourite style on him was a braid down the middle of the back of his head. It was still loose on the sides but looked a bit like a Mohawk. She thought he looked bad ass like that. Her nimble fingers weaved in and out of his hair and when she was finished she tied it off at the bottom with some black string.

"Done. You look good, Haddock." She commented while sweeping her gaze over him.

"Thanks." He smiled. "You look beautiful, Cami." He poked her rib as he walked to the door. "Where's Toothless?"

"He's already in the hall I think. He was promised a large pile of his favourite fish." Cami laughed and Hiccup shook his head.

"You do realise he isn't going to want to leave tomorrow." Hiccup told her. "He really is such a spoiled, overgrown salamander." He muttered.

"Hey, now. Toothless is a celebrity in this village and I'm glad he loves it here. I hope you do too." She said sweetly.

"I do. More than I thought possible actually." Hiccup commented honestly.

"Good." She grinned. "I hope you'll stay when we come back. You're not bad for a boy, Haddock." She poked him, getting him back.

"Come on short stuff, let's go eat. I'm starving." He laughed and swung an arm over her shoulders and led her to the hall.

Hiccup, Camicazi, Bertha and Toothless celebrated with the village and had a banquet table that could only be described as a feast for the Gods and rivers of mead flowing freely. Hiccup wasn't much of a drinker but on this occasion he was more than happy to indulge. He'd worked hard continuously for the last ten months and he believed that he deserved some fun. Aside from Cami, he had also become quite close friends with Chum the blacksmith and Cami's best friend Axela. Axela had a similar personality to Ruffnut but looked more like Fishlegs. Axela wasn't fat though; she was just really tall, almost as tall as Hiccup and curvy, with dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. He'd grown close to Chum because of all the work in the forge. Hiccup had kept up his trade and happily worked there when Cami wasn't trying to kill him with training. Hiccup and Chum had also bonded over their disabilities. It was nice for Hiccup to be able to talk to someone about it. Gobber had never shown any emotion with regards to his missing limbs and Hiccup didn't think he would have been much help. He was very fond of his two new friends and was grateful for them. Even if he decided to live in Berk later in life, he would still visit this village regularly because he was fond of all of them. He could honestly say there was nobody here he disliked.

They partied through the night, telling silly stories, playing drinking games, challenging each other to do stupid things and Hiccup had a blast. This was the kind of interaction he had craved growing up. The simple pleasure of having real friends was something he would never take for granted having gone years without. Camicazi had always been his friend, but that hadn't made much of a difference in Berk since she was kind of a taboo subject amongst the people. She was always up to something and most people tired of her pranks easily. Hiccup never tired of her though.

Before he passed out on the table in the hall like many of the other Vikings had, he decided to go home and go to bed. He would regret it severely tomorrow if he didn't get a good night's sleep so he bid the remaining villagers good night, hugging Axela and shaking hands with Chum. He left Camicazi sitting there as he staggered back to the Chief's house. Bertha had passed out on a table hours before and would no doubt have a terrible headache in the morning. Toothless had gotten into the mead out of curiosity and it had affected him strongly. He was falling about the place when Hiccup sent him home and when he entered the house he saw Toothless passed out across the floor, sprawled on his back with one of his hind legs in the air. If Hiccup hadn't been so drunk himself, he would have sketched the hilarious position the dragon was in, but he couldn't. It didn't stop him from having a good laugh though.

He decided to go and drink some water in an effort to dilute the inevitable hangover that would hit him like a ton of bricks in the morning. He heard the door slam shut and looked over his shoulder to find a dishevelled Camicazi staggering into the house.

"Want some water?" He called to her and she just nodded. He laughed. She was clearly much further gone than he was. He got two mugs and filled them from barrel in the pantry and handed one to Cami.

"Thanks." She murmured and made her way over to the couch. When she noticed the way Toothless was lying on the floor she giggled. "Hiccup? Have you seen this?" She asked pointing to the dragon and he grinned.

"Yeah, if I thought I could keep my hand steady I would draw it. I never want to forget this image." He laughed and plopped down next to her. She immediately rested her head on his shoulder.

"We are going to be paying for this tomorrow during our flight." She said sadly.

"Well we have all day to recover. We don't leave until dark." He told her.

"Oh. Really? I thought we were going in the morning." She commented.

"It wouldn't be safe for us to fly with him in the state we are all in." He laughed.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while just enjoying their water and thinking about the events of the evening.

"Do you like Axela?" Camicazi asked out of the blue.

"She's a great friend, Cami. I can see why you two are so close." He smiled at her. He knew that wasn't what she meant but he didn't want to get into that. Astrid had become somewhat of a no go area of conversation. Camicazi didn't like Astrid one bit and although Hiccup missed her, her absence didn't hurt him the way it once had.

"So why didn't you do it then?" She asked quietly.

"Do what?" He asked knowing already where the conversation was going.

"Chum dared you to kiss me and you took the penalty instead of just kissing me. Why?" She asked curiously.

"Cami, you are my best friend, aside from Toothless, and I didn't want us to wake up tomorrow feeling awkward." He explained, slinging an arm over her shoulder and holding her close.

"I never took you for a liar, Haddock." She snapped.

"I'm not lying. I care too much about you to take advantage of you." He said back to her.

"It's because of _her _isn't it?" She yanked his arm away from her shoulders and stood up. It would have been far more dramatic had she not wobbled on her feet.

"This has nothing to do with Astrid." He replied gently.

"Then what's it to do with, Hiccup? We've spent months together and you still only see me as a friend. I know I'm a Viking and I'm not supposed to say stuff like this but, how is that supposed to make me feel? I'm just the girl you use to get the girl you really want." Her words stung Hiccup to his very core and he visibly flinched. Camicazi's fierce expression wavered at the sight of him.

"If you felt that way, you could have just told me to leave. You didn't have to help me, Camicazi." He said sadly.

"So now the walls are back up again. You're shutting me out now of all times. I know the real you, Hiccup." She pushed and it set him off.

"Fine. You want the truth? I'll tell you the truth. You are by far the most aggravating, selfish, beautiful, terrifying and _sexy_ woman I have ever come across. I would never use you as you put it. I thought you would enjoy training me since you used to always say you wanted to. You literally drive me insane most of the time. When training started, I was almost completely convinced that you were trying to kill me." He said angrily before his rage dissipated. He started walking towards the stairs before he turned back to face her. "I can't let myself feel more for you, Camicazi, because I wouldn't survive it. We want different things. I want a wife and a family and a nice little wonderful life, whereas, you want to be the Bogburglar goddess that you've always known you would someday be. I respect that. That's also why we can't be more than friends, because I can't be just some notch in your bedpost. I won't." He said to her seriously then turned on his heels and marched up the stairs to his bedroom, concentrating so he wouldn't stumble from being drunk and his general Hiccupness.

Camicazi watched him go, wide eyed. She hadn't meant to hurt him but obviously she had. Hiccup had clearly thought more about this than she had previously reckoned with and she didn't know what to do. The traditions of her tribe had been ingrained in her since she could speak and it was a difficult thought to ever let them go. But now she knew. If she wanted Hiccup, she would have to be committed to be with him forever, because he wasn't the type of boy you use for a night and never think of again. He was the type of boy that melted even the most ice encrusted of hearts and she knew that she had a lot to think about.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, I'm just a fan :)**

A/N: For anyone that is displeased by the way Hiccup is behaving, I would just like to remind you that Hiccup isn't perfect - he's a teenage boy with hormones. Everyone makes mistakes and that's what I'm exploring with him. People aren't perfect so characters can't be either.

Hand on my Heart

Chapter 7 

* * *

Hiccup was still fuming in the morning. He had tossed and turned all night because of his argument with Cami. It was the first time they had ever properly argued. He looked out the window and dawn was just breaking. He realised that sleep was not going to come to him so he got up. He figured that he might as well start his exercise and training regime. Sure his head was pounding and his stomach sloshed but that was no excuse to skip his routine. He got up, dressed, grabbed his weapons and left his room.

Hiccup crept down the stairs and found Camicazi curled up on the couch he left her in. Toothless was still passed out on the floor. Usually he always heard Hiccup getting up and if it weren't for his heavy breathing, Hiccup would have been worried the dragon was dead. He left the house and headed towards the woods. He strapped the weapons on and started his run. The run that in the beginning took him two hours, now took him no more than 40 minutes usually. He figured it would take him a little longer with his hangover.

When Camicazi woke up her head felt like it had been trampled on and she groaned in discomfort. Her neck was stiff from the angle she had passed out in and she noticed Toothless was still in the same position as he was the night before. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, until she remembered the argument with Hiccup. She felt the strong urge to apologise and ran up to his room and burst through the door, only to find his room empty. She noticed all of his weapons were gone and she got a little worried. She decided to get dressed and go look for him.

Hiccup stood practicing his dagger throws against a tree. He managed to hit the same spot seven times in a row. He'd mulled over his conversation with Camicazi several times during his training. He couldn't understand why she was so annoyed at his reluctance to kiss her. She had never shown any interest in him in that way that he noticed and he didn't know what she wanted from him. Things had clearly changed between the two of them after spending so much time together but he didn't think they had become couple-like at all. It's not that he wouldn't be interested; it's that he didn't want to lose her. She was his best friend and if he got into a physical relationship with her, he would undoubtedly be the one to get hurt.

He had never gone any further than a peck on the lips and as girly as it sounded, he wanted his first time to be with a girl he loved, who loved him in return. And it wasn't that he didn't believe Cami capable of falling in love, he did, but she would never fall for someone like him. She'd no doubt be into someone like Snotlout who was always good at everything. He was just so angry because when left Berk things were simple... He loved Astrid and Cami was his friend. The change in his relationship with Cami had been happening gradually so he didn't notice and it took him by surprise. It was so frustrating that he yelled in anger as he threw the blade with full force into the tree. When he stepped forward to retrieve it, he found that he couldn't... It was lodged in the tree completely. He punched the bark next to it and crumpled on the ground, leaning himself on the tree and hiding his face in his hands. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go into a murderous rage or cry his eyes out.

"Nice throw." Cami said quietly and he peeked out at her from beneath his fingers.

"What are you doing here, Cami?" He asked her tiredly.

"I came to find you. I wanted to apologise for last night... I shouldn't have said that I thought you were using me. It's not how I feel and I shouldn't have lied." Cami admitted.

"I don't really want to get into it to be honest." He told her flippantly.

"Why are you being like this? Why won't you talk to me? Aren't we close enough that we can tell each other anything?" She pushed pleadingly, moving to sit across from him, cross legged on the ground.

"Why do we have to talk about any of it?" He snapped.

"Because I don't want you to be angry with me." She replied shyly which was completely out of character for her. Hiccup's features softened. He wasn't a mean spirited person and felt badly for snapping at her.

"I'm not _angry_ with you. I'm just... confused." He admitted.

"What are you confused about?" She asked.

"Why am I the only one sharing?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Do you always answer a question with another question?" She giggled. He didn't look amused. "Because I don't really feel like spilling my heart out to you for you just to tell me that it will always be Astrid." She said reluctantly, taking Hiccup by surprise.

"I told you what I felt about that last night." He reminded her.

"Refresh my memory." She deadpanned.

"You don't remember?" He asked quizzically.

"Of course I remember. I was just too shocked last night to ask you what you meant by it." She explained.

"Well..." He bit his lip. Was he really going to share this with her? "I could easily fall in love with you, Cami, but you are my best friend. You have to remember that Astrid is still technically engaged to me. So I'm confused. I don't want to take that step with you unless I'm sure that you are on the same page. If we were to go there, I'd want it to be real. I'd want a future with you. If not, then you would still be my best friend and I'd still have you in my life. If we just had some kind of fling, I'd be the one to get hurt and I wouldn't be able to just go back to being friends." He told her honestly.

"I'd never hurt you, Hiccup." She was trying not to tear up. "And you told me yourself that Astrid might move on. It's been nearly a year since you saw her and things change."

"Stop." He held up his hand.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I don't want to know... Think about it. Think about it long and hard and once you come to a decision; then give me your answer. Until then, we'll just be friends as usual. Can you do that?" He asked her. The defeated and broken look on his face made her heart twist uncomfortably and she knew that she would never be able to hurt him.

"I'll think about it, for you, Hiccup. But I think I already know my answer." She admitted.

"Well, just wait until you can turn that 'think' into knowing for sure." He nodded to her.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"So are we all good?" He asked gesturing between himself and her.

"Always." She tried for a smile, but failed.

"Good. Can you help me get this dagger out?" He gestured upwards and upon inspection she laughed.

"You've gotten really strong, Hiccup." She said absently while thinking over his words.

"Thanks to you." He replied stiffly.

"Things aren't going to be weird are they?" She blurted without thinking and he burst out laughing. "What?" She snapped while he laughed. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes with a smile.

"I was thinking the exact same thing..." He marvelled. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah, well. I don't want things to be weird. You're my best friend too you know." She told him.

"I thought Axela was your best friend?" He asked surprised.

"And I was under the impression Toothless was yours... yet here we are." She replied.

"That's different." He smiled.

"Why? Because you could never fall in love with him?" She teased.

"Yeah... That'd be too weird, even for me." He laughed. "What about Axela?" He winked.

"Never know." She shrugged her shoulders and laughed when his jaw dropped in surprised. "Kidding."

"Shame... That would be... Hot." He stuttered.

"I thought you only saw her as a friend." She cocked her eyebrow.

"I do... but... you wouldn't understand since you aren't a guy." He laughed.

"I guess you'll have plenty to dream about tonight then." She winked.

"You little minx." He ruffled her hair.

"I still think you owe me a kiss." She said and he froze.

"Why?" He asked nervously.

"Because you embarrassed me last night." She said.

"Oh. I didn't mean to... Why were you embarrassed?" He found himself fumbling nervously and felt his heart speed up.

"Because you refused to kiss me, yet you kissed Axela when dared to." She replied self consciously.

"I'm sorry." He said as he stared at her beautiful face. He licked his lips without thinking about it and took a step closer to her. "Can I make it up to you?" He asked shakily. He wasn't exactly what one would call smooth.

"You'd better." She replied just as nervously. He looked down and noticed that he still held her hand so he took a deep breath and pulled her into his arms and cupped her cheeks. Before he could stop himself he leaned in and kissed her gently, once... twice... then he deepened the kiss, lightly brushing his tongue against hers the way Chum had told him to. She responded immediately with a small groan of pleasure. Quickly she wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her closer. It seemed Hiccup was wrong, he thought that he had stopped himself from feeling more for her but clearly he hadn't. This was incredible and he could feel the sparks radiating between them. Camicazi felt like she was floating. She'd kissed plenty of boys in the past and yet none of them made her feel like this. None of them made her stomach flutter.

They kissed for what felt like hours and seconds simultaneously before Hiccup pulled away. He stared at her and blinked rapidly as he came to terms with whatever had just transpired between them. Camicazi stared at him wide eyed and studied his face for his reaction.

"Say something." She whispered impatiently; she felt like she'd been waiting for hours before he said something.

"It seems I was wrong." He shook his head.

"Wrong?" She asked frantically. "Wrong about what?"

"I was wrong about my feelings. It's too late." He said reluctantly.

"What do you mean it's too late?" She asked fearfully. She wasn't sure she wanted an answer to her question.

"It's too late because I already feel more for you than just friends." He said as he yanked the dagger out with all his might, managing to pull it back out. "I'm going to head back and see if Toothless is up yet. If you're still coming, be ready to go after dinner." He said emotionlessly as he turned and walked back towards the village, leaving her standing there with a shocked smile on her face. She already knew she had feelings for Hiccup, she just had to figure out if she could change her ways before he changed his mind about her.

Hiccup arrived back at the house to find Toothless awake but as he walked over to the dragon he growled at him. Hiccup just laughed.

"It's your fault for drinking all that mead." He reminded his friend. "Why don't you eat something and drink a lot of water? That's what I'm planning to do." The dragon stared at him suspiciously. "Yes, I feel just like you do right now but I'm not being a big baby about it." Hiccup laughed and Toothless snarled at him. "Come on, Toothless. Let's go get some food, bud." He patted the dragon on the head and the two of them went down to the docks.

Hiccup felt guilty beyond belief. He had willingly and eagerly kissed Camicazi and he couldn't blame alcohol, it was all his doing. He was technically engaged to Astrid and here he was getting the kiss of his life from a girl that was his best friend. A girl who was not his betrothed. He knew that him and Astrid hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms. He didn't even know if she would ever speak to him again and it's not like their engagement was official, but he still felt horrible about it. Half of him was seriously self loathing at the moment and the other half was seriously falling for Camicazi. He just wished things had officially ended with Astrid before things began with Cami but obviously life never goes the way you think it will. He figured he had some serious decisions to make... if he wanted to be with Astrid, he would need to go back to Berk and see if the situation could be mended. But if he wanted to be with Cami, he would need to end things with Astrid properly. He felt seriously confused. Things used to be so simple when he was younger and he was convinced he'd never get married.

* * *

Hiccup and Camicazi took off with Toothless in front of the entire village. They waved them off with kind words of good luck and hopes for all of them to return soon. Bertha had even hugged Hiccup and told him that she would be happy to have him come back to the village permanently. That was a big thing for Bertha... She tended to not be as warm as she could have been and Hiccup was touched by her kindness.

They flew for most of the night, going in random directions for fun to see where they would end up. When they were all almost falling asleep, they decided to land somewhere. They found an island with a village on it and landed deep in the woods. They made camp in a small clearing with dense enough forest to hide should they need to and they fell asleep quickly. Cami and Hiccup wandered into the village after they'd had some fish to eat and trained a little. Both of them were acting like nothing happened between them and the other was grateful. They both needed more time to make such a life changing decision.

The village was less than spectacular. It was a poor Viking village with limited resources and their numbers were so small that they ended up sticking out and people were not very friendly. Hiccup wanted to spread dragon awareness on this adventure but the Chief was less than thrilled with his visit. He had heard of Hiccup as the Bogburglar's had, but he was convinced there was something wrong with a Viking that accepted a dragon as a friend and immediately treated Hiccup with distrust.

They decided to move on that day, figuring it wasn't worth the risk, staying on the island for any length of time. Camicazi was positively affronted of their treatment and wouldn't leave until she'd had a chance to exact some revenge. After dark, she snuck into the Chief's house and stole all his valuables, including all his pairs of underwear. Before leaving the village, she tied the underwear together and hoisted them up on the flagpole. The Chief would be in for a rude awakening in the morning and Hiccup could only laugh. Although he wouldn't have the guts to do what she did, he took a secret pleasure in it because he felt there was no need for the dragon intolerance now that the Red Death was dead.

They were flying again in no time and were nearing another island when they heard agonizing cries of distress and Toothless' ears perked up. Hiccup gathered it was some type of dragon and they decided to go see if he or she needed any help. It was coming from the wooded area of the nearest island they saw. It didn't have a village on it like the last island, but that didn't mean there weren't any people there.

"Hiccup, clearly something is happening. If there are people there and they attack us, can you do what's necessary?" She asked him.

"I'll defend myself if I have to but I would rather try and resolve the problem before it gets to that if possible." He told her confidently and she nodded. They landed close to where the cries were coming from. The three of them moved with stealth as they neared the horrible sounds. As they came closer they heard voices.

"Try and get the beast calm! It's breaking the ropes!" Came one voice.

"Why don't we try and knock it out so it stops fighting us?" Came another. Cami looked at Hiccup and nodded at him. Hiccup whispered to Toothless to stay out of sight unless it was necessary for him to come. They didn't know how many people were there and they couldn't risk Toothless being captured. They came out from behind the trees to see a beautiful golden scaled dragon being held down by ropes. Her legs were tied together and she had gashes all over her body.

"Get away from her." Hiccup seethed.

"And what are you going to do about it boy?" Laughed the bulky man holding the dragoness' head roughly while he attempted to keep her jaw locked to avoid her flaming them clearly. Hiccup scanned the area and saw only four other men.

"Why are you doing this?" Cami asked fiercely.

"It's just a beast. It's going to be sacrificed at my Chief's wedding." Another man said.

"Well I can't allow that." Hiccup stated and they all laughed.

"You're out numbered little boy. Run along and take the tiny whore with you." One of the men said smugly and Hiccup saw red. Before he had time to think he'd thrown a dagger into the throat of the man that called Camicazi a whore and he flew backwards and was pinned to the nearest tree. The four remaining men gasped then turned to Hiccup in a rage.

"I think you got your answer." He spat. The four men dropped what they were doing and drew their weapons. Hiccup reached over his head and pulled his mace out with his right hand and unsheathed one of his swords with his left hand. Cami was ready when he glanced at her.

"So, are you big tough oafs ready to go to Hel?" She laughed darkly.

"As if, you shrimp. You'll pay for what you did boy." One of the men said.

"Maybe." He shrugged. "Or maybe you'll join him." He smiled maliciously. One man ran at Cami and she despatched him quickly while the other three went for Hiccup. Hiccup fought them off and when Cami was done she sunk her sword into the spine of one of the men leaving only two behind. Hiccup fought expertly and more than ever in that moment he appreciated Camicazi for teaching him. Moments later the remaining two were dead, leaving Hiccup and Camicazi panting. She smiled widely at him, giving him an approving look. He looked over at the bodies of the five men they had just fought and had to run behind a tree to throw up. Soon he felt a small warm hand rubbing his back and holding his hair back as he threw up his dinner.

"It's ok, Hiccup. It's ok." She soothed.

"I... I... killed..." He choked out before heaving again.

"Hiccup, they were torturing that poor dragon. They deserved it." She soothed him. She expected something like this. He was too tender hearted but she liked the fact that taking a life made him feel like this. It showed his goodness. She also couldn't help the warmth she felt at him defending her. Not that she needed it; she was a Bogburglar after all and could look after herself. But she liked it all the same.

"I wanted to work it out." He said after he finished, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "But after what he said about you..." He trailed off.

"They weren't the types to talk things out, Hiccup. You know that. Now we don't have time to deal with it right now. That poor dragon needs our help. We can talk about this later." She said softly while stroking his cheek.

"Right. Let's go help her." He said and she nodded. They walked over to the beautiful golden dragon and surveyed the damage on her. She had stopped crying and was watching them intently. Hiccup moved up to her head and slowly placed his hand it. "It's ok, beautiful. We won't hurt you, girl. Let's get you freed from these ropes, what do you think?" He whispered to her. She nuzzled his hand and crooned. "Toothless?" He called and watched the dragon enter the clearing where the golden dragon lay. Toothless growled at the way she was tied down then nuzzled her side to comfort her. "Ok, sweet girl. Camicazi and I are going to untie you now." Hiccup told her, looking her in the eye. She had relaxed considerably since he spoke to her. Hiccup and Camicazi started cutting the ropes tied around her front and hind legs, then worked to remove the weighted ropes from her wings. Lastly, Hiccup gently removed the ties on her muzzle and sheathed his weapons so that she wouldn't feel threatened. She spread her wings and stretched her legs, then lay back down but in a more upright position. Toothless sat down as well, so Hiccup gathered they would stay with the new dragon for a little while. Camicazi looked on at her in awe then joined Hiccup at her head and sat beside him. She stretched her hand out the way she had with Toothless and the female dragon immediately put her nose to Cami's palm.

"You're just gorgeous, aren't you girl?" She smiled widely. The dragon purred happily as Cami scratched her scales lightly. Then the strangest thing happened. Her scales began to glow a faint blue colour and Hiccup and Cami stared at her open mouthed. "How did you do that?" Cami smiled at her and Toothless dragon laughed.

"We should really name you..." Hiccup said absently.

"Stormfly." Astrid said immediately and the dragon purred loudly.

"I think she likes that name." Hiccup smiled. "Stormfly. It suits her."

"Why don't we stay with her for a few days? That way we can patch her up and make sure she starts to heal properly." Cami looked at Hiccup with a pleading look that he couldn't refuse.

"That's a good idea, Cami. She needs some care after the horrible treatment those guys gave her... But... We have to get rid of..." Hiccup looked at his knees.

"I'll take care of it, Hiccup." Cami said quietly.

"You don't have to do that." He squeaked back then grimaced at himself.

"It's fine; it's not the first time for me. You just stay here and keep Stormfly happy. We'll both do what we know, ok?" She smiled at him.

"I'll... " Hiccup was relieved that he could sit this one out but he felt badly that he was leaving Cami to do the ugly job of the clean up.

"Honestly, stop worrying about it, Haddock." She smirked at him.

"Thanks." He smiled weakly at her. Toothless had sniffed the dead bodies and realised quickly what the problem was and what his boy had done so he did the only thing he could do for him. He comforted him. He lay his big head on Hiccup's lap and snuggled into him. He'd smelled Hiccup's sick and knowing his boy, he was taking this badly. "I'm alright, Toothless. I... knew that this day would come at some point. I'm just glad that Cami and you weren't hurt." He told his friend but accepted the comfort nonetheless.

Cami dug graves for the enemy men and tossed them in, covering them swiftly. She wanted to get back to Hiccup and the dragons as quickly as possible. She didn't know what kind of shape Hiccup would be in. She hurried back to the camp site to find Hiccup curled up and boxed in by both dragons. She couldn't have been gone for more than an hour and he was fast asleep with Toothless' head on his lap and Stormfly's wing wrapped around him. Camicazi smiled widely at the sight before her. It seemed the dragons could feel his distress and were comforting him. She could tell that Stormfly was a kind dragon since she could befriend a human so quickly after being tortured by others just hours before. Of course... Hiccup wasn't just any human.

* * *

Tell me what you think :) 


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, I'm just a fan :)

If you don't like my story, by all means, don't read it.

* * *

Hand on my Heart

Chapter 8

* * *

Hiccup and Cami stayed on the island with the two dragons for two weeks. They were enjoying the island immensely because it was the adventure exploring it. On the second day, Hiccup discovered hot springs which proved to be a welcome sight. In very un-Viking-like fashion, he bathed every day after training, but it wasn't so much to do with staying clean, it was more to do with having time to himself to think. Around Camicazi he pretended that the fight with those guys hadn't happened, but when he was alone he found that he was devastated. He replayed the incident over and over in his head, trying to think about what he could have done differently, had he not lost his temper. Although he wasn't the short and scrawny boy that he was when he left Berk, he was still sensitive, more so than any Viking should be and he often found himself in tears.

The rest of the time spent there was getting to know Stormfly and exploring the island. On their last day they had come across a picturesque waterfall that was at least twenty feet tall and Camicazi had the crazy idea to climb to the top and jump down. She expressed no hesitation when she reached the top and plummeted down to the watery depths, coming up for air with a squeal.

"That was incredible!" She laughed. "I'm doing it again! Come on, Haddock! Live a little!" She teased. Hiccup was sure, with his luck, that he'd end up breaking something but after significant name calling from Cami, he decided to try it. Even the two dragons had done it a few times and Camicazi was up to seven times before Hiccup tried. He changed his foot attachment to the one for swimming so he wouldn't sink and drown then climbed up the rocky crags to the top. "Don't look down!" Camicazi scolded when she saw him peering over the edge.

"Cami… It's a long way down." He pointed out.

"Hiccup! I've done it seven times and nothing happened! Stop being such a baby!" She shouted and both dragons laughed at him. He had to stop being the wimpy kid at some point right? He took a deep breath and leaped over the edge. The free fall was scary, but really only because it reminded him of the two times he fell off Toothless and fell to the earth. Soon the fear was replaced by pure exhilaration and he let out a whoop before taking a deep breath and crashing into the water. He swam back up with ease and laughed when he reached the surface.

"Ok, that you were right! That was great!" He said to her.

"See! Told you nothing bad would happen! Let's go up and jump together." She suggested and he smirked at her knowing what he would do.

"Race you." He laughed and started running to the crags. He climbed up expertly and beat her to the top.

"I let you win." She mocked.

"Liar." He smiled. She reached out her hand for him to take it so they could jump together but he had other ideas. Before she could react he hoisted her up bridal style and she gasped.

"What are you doing?" She asked wide eyed.

"Getting you back." He laughed. "You know for a Viking, you really can't weight more than a Terror." She playfully slapped his arm.

"Shut up, Haddock. What are you doing with me?" She asked again and he smiled evilly at her.

"This." He told her before flinging her up in the air and over the edge. She shrieked all the way down and landed with a big splash.

"You'll pay, Haddock!" She laughed when she resurfaced.

"I'm sure." He nodded then turned his back to the waterfall. He planned to dive backwards and see what happened. He was a lot more confident about the jump now that he had done it and everything was fine.

"What are you up to, now?" She asked as she climbed back up.

"I'm just trying something." He told her before positioning himself on the edge, feeling the water rush against his good foot. He crouched down before springing back up and flipping off the edge, flying backwards then descending upside down. He straightened himself just in time and the maneuver turned out perfectly. And it was a total rush. He wanted to try lots of different ways to jump down. When he came up he cheered and he saw Camicazi staring at him wide eyed.

"That was amazing!" She said to him.

"Thanks." He smiled as he climbed back up where she stood waiting for him. "You know, I had an idea if you feel like being a little dare devil." He told her.

"Of course you did." She chuckled to herself. "What's the idea?" She asked curiously.

"If you stand on my shoulders and jump down from there it would be even more of a rush." He told her with a grin.

"Ok." She nodded. Camicazi wasn't afraid of anything and he knew she would be up for it. "How would I even get up there." She pointed to his shoulders.

"Start off by sitting on my shoulders, I'll walk to the edge, then using my hands for support, hoist yourself up." He explained to her and she figured that she could do that. He kneeled in the stream and she swung a leg over each shoulder and held on to his hands as he pushed himself into a standing position. "What's the view like from up there?" He laughed and rotated himself so she could look around from that height.

"I can see can see caves down at the side of the island we haven't explored yet."

"That could be interesting." He told her.

"We should check it out tomorrow when the sun comes up so we have all day." She said.

"Sounds good. You ready?" He asked as he moved closer to the edge.

"Yes." She tried to say bravely but it came out a little forced and he smiled. He had managed to strike even the tiniest bit of fear into the great Camicazi and he chuckled quietly. He moved his hands from where they held on to her knees and reached up so she could take them. Hiccup steadied himself so that if she jostled, he wouldn't tip over and she pushed herself up into a standing position. "Ok, I'll admit, this is quite scary. It's a good thing I trust you." She laughed.

"You know I'd never put you in any danger." He reminded her.

"I know." She remarked and stared out at the view. The dragons had gone so still, they looked like statues, watching intently as they stood at the edge of the falls.

"You going to stand there all day?" Hiccup asked amused. He didn't really mind, it's not like she weighed much.

"You're right. Here I go." She took a few deep breaths then leapt off him and he pushed his shoulders up to give her more of a spring board. When he figured out roughly where she would land he jumped too so that he would be there in case she went too deep or something. Her monstrous splash sprayed him as he descended and when he came up for air, she was already swimming to the shore.

"So?" He asked.

"That was great!" She chirped. "What a rush! The only thing I would say is that I hit the water harder and went much deeper when I landed, so it was fun but can we not do that again?" She laughed.

"Are you ok?" He asked her seriously. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. I'm glad I did it, it was fun."

"Ok." He nodded. "I want to check out what's behind the falls. There might be a cave there or something." He said to her and she nodded. Hiccup swam back out and ducked under the falls, gob smacked at what he found. He darted back out under the falls gazing at Cami amazedly. "You need to come see this." He pointed to the falls and she gave him a curious look but followed anyway. Her jaw dropped as she came up for air and looked around the small cave, hidden by the falls.

There were bags of treasure lining the walls, weapons everywhere as well as chests full to the brim. Hiccup was rifling through the bags when he hit the jackpot. One of the bags was full of four smaller bags. As he opened each of them they were packed with diamonds, rubies, sapphires and emeralds.

"Cami, we need to take this." He said to her and she was surprised.

"Definitely." She said as she tried out the weapons.

"We could start our own city with this much wealth!" He exclaimed.

"We're set for life now." She said to him in awe of the treasure. He stood up and hugged her and she responded eagerly. "How are we even going to manage to take all of this?" She asked.

"I have some leather and supplies with me; I can make more bags that I can attach to Toothless. We won't be able to take everything but we can take the best of things. We're definitely taking all of the gems, they will be tradable anywhere." Hiccup replied as he scoured the other bags, finding gold coins, jewelry and things made of gold like cups and chalices.

"We'll have to leave this island quickly then, we don't know if or when the person that put this here will be back." She warned him.

"Then let's go now." He said to her and she nodded.

"I'm kind of sad we found this on this island because it would have been nice to come back here someday for a while, but it's too risky." She said sadly.

"I know. I was thinking about building a house here." He agreed.

"Really?" She stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Not to live here all the time or anything, but it would be nice to have access to this place whenever we want." He said to her absently without thinking about the implication of his words. Cami had to try and hide her smile as she continued filtering the treasure into keep and leave piles. When they left the cave they had between them seven large bags of gold coins, the big bag of gems, Hiccup kept two ornate daggers he found and Cami kept a sword and an axe which was no easy feat for her considering the amount of weapons she already had strapped to herself. Not that it was likely to happen but they discussed it and decided to trade the weapons as soon as they hit a trading port so that they wouldn't be found out to be the ones that took some of the treasure. The weapons stood out immensely and wouldn't be easy to mistake for something else. The sword and the daggers were made out of gold and would be worth a fortune. The axe was crafted from what they figured was either silver, white gold or platinum.

"We'd get something big out of a trade with those weapons. What do you think we should get?" Camicazi asked Hiccup as she packed and he fashioned a way to carry all the treasure.

"Honestly? I think we should try to get a ship. That way we can store food and more clothing and we don't have to always try to find land to sleep." He said to her.

"We'd get a really nice one out of this." She pointed to the weapons.

"We should get one with a nice big cabin and put beds in there. Make it like a floating house." He laughed.

"I like the way you think, Haddock." She replied. "What about Stormfly? We aren't going to just leave her here, are we?"

"I was thinking that she could come with us. She seems to be taken with you, so maybe you could even ride her." Hiccup said and Cami was excited at the thought.

"So, we'll just see if she follows us? What do you think is going on with her scales?" Cami asked.

"That's a plan. I've been studying her for the past two weeks and she appears to change her scales dependant on her mood." Hiccup said analytically.

"A mood dragon? That's cool. Don't you think she looks like a smaller version of a Nightmare with a prettier, more proportional head?" She asked as she surveyed the dragon.

"Yeah, definitely." Hiccup nodded in approval.

"We should go while there are still a couple of hours of light out. Do you want to go to the trade port that most of the Vikings go to?" Camicazi asked.

"Yeah, that'll be closest probably. I just hope nobody I know is there." He mumbled.

"I doubt they would recognize you, Hiccup." Camicazi told him.

"Well that's good at least. I'd like to stay as incognito as possible." He admitted.

"What are we going to do when we get there? Especially with the dragons and our valuables."

"I've been to that port before and there are caves about a half hours walk away from the port. We could land there and leave the dragons with the things. They won't let anyone take our stuff and it's close enough that if I yell really loudly, Toothless will hear me." Hiccup answered and finished loading the stuff onto Toothless. "Is that too heavy, bud?" He asked the dragon and got an insulted snort in return. "Ok, sorry." Hiccup laughed.

"Think we should stay overnight above a tavern?" She asked. "It'll probably be too late to trade the weapons by the time we get there. That'll also give us a chance to scope it out and see if there are any trade ships that we like the look of. We'll need to make sure to get one that we'll be able to work, just the two of us."

"Yeah we'll get a room above one of the taverns for tonight and tomorrow night. We should try to be done by tomorrow night so we can leave early the following morning."

"Do you have any silver? I don't think we should pay with a gold coin, they might catch on to that." Camicazi thought out loud.

"Yeah, I have a few pouches of silver. I was thinking we could sell the axe for silver coins so that we have something smaller than gold. I'll need to buy some supplies there too. We've got a busy couple of days ahead of us." He laughed.

"I'm just looking forward to having a hot meal in a tavern tonight." She smiled.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that. Me too." He grinned then jumped on top of Toothless' back. Once he was strapped in, he patted her half of the saddle behind him indicating that they were ready to go. Hiccup had made a double saddle when they were on the Bogburglar Island so that she would be more comfortable and have her own straps eliminating the chance that she could accidentally fall.

"Stormfly? You coming with us, girl?" Camicazi asked as she walked over to Toothless. She watched as the dragon's scales glowed blue then pink then became a light purple color. "What does that mean?" She asked Hiccup and he smiled at her.

"Blue means happy, pink means love or like and I think the purple means both. That's what I've gathered from her behavior so far." He explained and Camicazi was happy.

"Good. I'm glad you're coming girl. We don't want to lose you." Cami told the dragon. "Let's go then." She put her arms around Hiccup and settled in.

"You heard the lady." Hiccup patted Toothless' neck and he took off with Stormfly flying closely behind. They had spent their first day on the island cleaning and patching up her wounds and they were almost completely healed already. She had no trouble moving or flying and they were already attached to her. She was very sweet and loving and even Toothless liked her. She had joined them everywhere they went on the island, which they aptly named Stormfly Island for future reference. They had countless discussions about how she ended up being there alone in the first place. They hadn't found any other dragons on their explorations and the only place they hadn't looked was the caves on the other side. They figured that they were empty as if there had been dragons there, no doubt Stormfly would have gone back when she felt better or others would have been too curious not to check them out.

* * *

They made great time and reached the port just after nightfall. When they flew over, they could see it was still buzzing and they were confident they would be able to complete their many missions. Hiccup steered Toothless to where he remembered the caves being and soon landed. They noticed that a small stream ran through the caves and they could see the fish swimming in them. It would be easy dinner for the dragons and Hiccup felt a little better about leaving his friend. He explained to Toothless what their plan was and to listen out for Hiccup's call, just in case. Toothless nodded when Hiccup asked him to look after Stormfly. Toothless didn't mind, the golden dragon was growing on him immensely and it was nice to have some company while the humans went to the port. Hiccup and Cami set off with the weapons they were planning to trade and a few pouches of coins each in case they were separated for any reason. They had discussed their plans on the flight there and started implementing it when they arrived.

The first part of the plan was to walk around and get a feel for the place. It had always been a reputable trading port but as was usually the case, where there are Vikings there's trouble so they didn't want to take any chances. They walked through the streets, seeing all that the port had to offer. It had grown substantially since Hiccup had been there, but that was when he was twelve and a lot can happen in five years. There were stalls everywhere selling all sorts of stuff and the market had everything they had planned to get and more. They continued onto the ship grounds to have a look at what was on offer when they saw her. The ship they both knew they had to have. It was about half as wide as it was long, which was unusual for a Viking ship. Normally they were less than a quarter as quite as they were long. Hiccup gathered that the length was about 50-60 feet long and it had a double decked cabin on the top of it which would be perfect for landing and taking off on. They glanced at each other and grinned.

Hiccup looked around until he found the stall the ship maker was sitting at and walked over. He put every ounce of authority he could muster into his strides; making him look regal and he deepened his voice as much as he could when he spoke.

"Evening, ship maker, it's a fine night to buy a vessel, wouldn't you say?" He smiled lightly at the man. The man surveyed him curiously and approvingly.

"Fine night. What one are you interested in?" He asked with a grin. Now the ship they were after was by no means the biggest, but it suited what they needed completely. A more perfect ship they couldn't have asked for.

"You have several great ships, but the one I've decided upon is that one." Hiccup pointed to the ship and the man smiled warmly.

"I'm glad someone has taken a liking to that ship. Most Vikings are put off by its width. Now I warn you boy, that ship isn't built for speed, it's for comfort." He told Hiccup honestly. Hiccup liked that and decided to reward him handsomely.

"I know that, Sir." Hiccup smiled. "That's exactly what we're looking for you see." He gestured between him and Camicazi and the man gave him a knowing smile.

"Well, that's wonderful. It's normally 50 Gold coins but for you two I'll cut it down to 30. You'd be doing me a favor taking it off my hands and it's so nice seeing a young married couple out on an adventure." The man smiled at them fondly.

"We're not…" Hiccup began before Cami cut him off.

"Thank you so much for that, Sir." Cami said taking Hiccup's arm fondly. Hiccup looked at her with a cocked eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I have a better offer for you, Sir, if you're willing?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course, I love a good barter!" The man laughed.

"Well if you could get the name of the ship painted on for us, supply two sets of extra good sails for it and fit it with some beds by tomorrow or the day after, I'll pay you with this." Hiccup drew the golden sword and handed it to the man. The man's jaw dropped as he surveyed the fine sword, which was no doubt worth hundreds of gold coins.

"It's too much." The man said honestly and Hiccup smiled at him.

"Not at all. We need the ship that quickly as we are picking up a friend in a few weeks time and we need to stop dillydallying." Hiccup lied.

"Where would you even get something like this?" The man asked in shock.

"It was a wedding present from a rich uncle of mine." Camicazi improvised on the spot. "He blessed us with a few other things so it won't do us harm to part with it."

"If you're sure…" The man said.

"Quite sure." Hiccup nodded.

"Then I will make sure the ship is kitted out with the finest things for you both to start you off. It will be done by tomorrow night for you. If you come by tomorrow morning we can get all the necessary paperwork done for the ship." He said looking at the sword once more before handing it back.

"Excellent. That is very good of you." Camicazi said.

"Not at all. Fine young couple like yourselves deserve it. Now what name would you like painted onto it? And in what color? And what color sails do you want?" Hiccup and Camicazi looked back over at the ship and thought about what colors would look nice paired with the dark painted wood.

"Black sails." Camicazi said and Hiccup nodded.

"We'd like the name painted along both sides of the ship, on one side red and the other blue if that isn't too much trouble."

"No trouble at all. We usually do paint the name on both sides unless requested otherwise." The ship maker said as he wrote down their requests.

"Thank you. We would like the name to be _The Hiccazi Stormfury_." Camicazi told the man and spelled it out for him.

"What an interesting name. How did you choose it?" The man asked, happy to be naming the boat something so unusual, instead of the usual drab Viking names for ships.

"Well, my name is Hiccup and this is Camicazi so we just joined our names. Stormfury comes from two people very close to us." Hiccup winked at Cami and she grinned back.

"Well I like it, I have to say." He smiled. "So I'll put down your names on the papers then? What's your family name?" He asked.

"Haddock." Camicazi replied immediately and Hiccup was surprised that she'd be ok with being Mrs Haddock on paper even if it was just to get a better deal.

"Well Mr and Mrs Haddock, I'll have the papers ready for you tomorrow, so come by anytime. I'll endeavor to have the ship ready for you by the time you come for the papers, but it might be tomorrow evening before it's ready." He told them.

"That's absolutely fine." Hiccup smiled.

"Thank you." Camicazi said.

"Can you do us one last favor?" Hiccup asked.

"What can I do for you?" The man asked sincerely, liking the pair immediately.

"We are somewhat new here and we'd rather you didn't tell anyone that we were carrying such valuable things since it's just the two of us to look out for each other." Hiccup said as kindly as he could and smiled at Camicazi for effect.

"That will not be a problem, Mr. Haddock. I know what you mean and I won't be telling anyone about the sword once we've traded either as you never know what someone would do for something valuable." The ship maker agreed.

"Thanks again. We'll see you tomorrow." Camicazi said and led Hiccup away.

"That went really well." He said to her once they were out of earshot.

"It did. Now let's go get some dinner and a drink to celebrate." She smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, I'm just a fan :)

If you don't like my story, by all means, don't read it.

* * *

Hand on my Heart

Chapter 9

* * *

Hiccup and Camicazi entered the first tavern they saw that had the option to pay for a room for the night. They planned to get separate rooms but when they asked about it, there was only one room left with one double bed. They looked at each other awkwardly but paid for it nonetheless. After all they'd slept next to each other in the wilderness plenty of times, it wasn't that big of a deal. Afterwards they made their way to a table on the far side of the tavern. Hiccup sat with his back towards the crowd as there were a few Vikings he recognized from other tribes there. Camicazi sat across from him and kept an eye on the room. The first thing they ordered was dinner. Cami ordered the lamb stew and Hiccup chose the smoked venison and vegetables. Both were so happy to eat something other than fish. They drank mead with their dinner and enjoyed themselves.

"I'd be happy to never eat fish again." Camicazi laughed when she finished.

"Oh, I know. I'm so looking forward to buying some freshly baked bread and having it with a big bit of butter while the bread's still warm." Hiccup said dazedly.

"We're so having that for breakfast. I'm even looking forward to the travel bread." Cami grinned. "What more is there you want to buy while we are here?" She asked taking a long swig of her mead. Hiccup eyed her curiously.

"Clothes, travel food, plenty of blankets, healing supplies, materials and new sewing needles, a few buckets in case we end up with any water on board, a few barrels of fresh water, some supplies in case we need to do a patch up on the ship for any reason, a few empty chests to store anything we decide to buy later on in our travels and I need more leather. Also, I think we should buy a few barrels of mead just in case we decide to have a drink on some days. Can you think of anything else?" He asked.

"You've really thought it through." She laughed.

"Sorry. Habit." He smiled meekly.

"No, it's good. I'd end up miles away and remember we had no food or something." She laughed.

"You need to go get yourself clothes too." He said to her.

"We aren't splitting up tomorrow, are we?" She asked.

"No, I was just saying." He said to her.

"If I think of something, I'll say." She said. "We should probably get plates and mugs and stuff." She added after a moment of thought.

"Definitely. Good thinking. I was thinking I might buy a dragon skin." He said apologetically.

"Why?" She asked surprised.

"I don't really want to if I'm being honest because it sickens me but I need to cover Toothless' tailfin so that it's fireproof. After it burned off…" He gulped absently looking at his missing leg. "I've always wanted to get it fixed." He admitted.

"That makes sense, Hiccup. We never know when something could happen so it's better to be prepared." She agreed. "Think Toothless and Stormfly will react to that?"

"They might." Hiccup winced.

"Fishlegs! Get me some mead too, will you?" Came a familiar voice and Hiccup froze. He knew that voice well. How could he forget? They were cousins after all.

"Sure thing, Lout." He called back.

"Oh no." Hiccup whispered to Cami who then peered over his shoulder at the two boys.

"It's just them. Stoick and the rest of them are nowhere in sight." She whispered back. The two of them chugged their mead in silence hoping not to be spotted, but no such luck.

"No way! Camicazi?" Snotlout shouted. "Haven't seen you in years!" He walked up to her and clapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Hello, Snotlout." She smiled politely.

"What brings you here?" He asked her. He had yet to look at Hiccup but Hiccup studied him. Snotlout hadn't changed at all. He look exactly the same, well he was perhaps an inch or two taller but he was now shorter than Hiccup by three or four inches.

"Just out on an adventure." She answered. "Why are you in the port?"

"Me, Fishlegs and Tuffnut flew here ahead of the boats. They won't be here for another couple of days." He laughed. "I love having a dragon." He bragged. He was practically flexing his muscles every time he moved and Hiccup had to stifle a laugh. Snotlout had always been obvious.

"I see." She smiled at Hiccup and Snotlout finally looked at him.

"Your friend doesn't say much." Snotlout motioned towards Hiccup.

"Nice to see you again, Lout." Hiccup said calmly.

"Again? How'd you know my name?" Snotlout asked shocked and Hiccup stood up slowly standing at his full height and clapped his cousin on the shoulder in a show of friendliness.

"Thanks." Hiccup laughed.

"You don't recognize your own cousin?" Camicazi asked amused and Snotlout's jaw dropped.

"It's not possible." He shook his head. Hiccup lifted his left leg up so Snotlout could see his prosthetic then put his leg back down.

"It's me Lout." He shrugged and suddenly Snotlout hugged him.

"Oh it's so good to see you!" Snotlout exclaimed. "Where the Hel have you been? When are you coming home? Gods, Hiccup, how the Hel did you get so many scars?"

"Fighting." Hiccup shrugged and Cami smirked mischievously. She knew how much Snotlout bullied him while growing up and couldn't help herself.

"You should see him fight, he's even better than me. You of all people know that's saying something." She grinned at Snotlout. She had beaten him up on more than one occasion defending Hiccup… And other times just for the Hel of it. Snotlout was an easy target for Cami since he'd always bugged her.

"We should spar and you can show me." Snotlout grinned at the thought. Vikings always did love their violence after all.

"Tomorrow." Hiccup nodded and Snotlout hid his surprise. His cousin had never been one for fighting and had never willingly taken part.

"Lout, here's your mead." Fishlegs said as he approached. "Camicazi? Hi… Nice… Nice to see you." He stuttered.

"You too Fishlegs. How are you doing?" She smiled fondly. She had always liked Fishlegs as he always seemed to be oddly kind and mannered for a Viking.

"Legs. Look who it is." Snotlout pointed at Hiccup who turned to Fishlegs and watched the boy's jaw drop.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs grabbed him and hugged him. "I missed you so much! When are you coming home?" He asked. "I have so much to tell you about! You'd be so proud!" Fishlegs rambled.

"I missed you too, Legs. You'll have to fill me in then!" Hiccup smiled "Though I'm glad someone recognized me." He shot an amused look at Snotlout.

"You can hardly blame me, man. Have you seen yourself recently?" Snotlout asked and Hiccup laughed.

"Join us for a drink." Hiccup motioned to the table, sitting back down as the boys pulled over chairs between him and Cami.

"Tell us everything that's been happening on Berk." Camicazi smiled as the boys settled into their chairs.

"Snotlout's getting married, me and Astrid started dragon training to teach the villagers to ride them and the elder died. That's all I think." Fishlegs said. "But Hiccup! There's been so much progress with the dragons and it's all thanks to you!"

"It's as much to do with you guys as it is me. I just started it, you are keeping it going." He smiled fondly at Fishlegs before turning to Snotlout. "Who you marrying, Lout?" Hiccup asked while bracing himself, already knowing the answer.

"He's marrying Astrid." Fishlegs said and Snotlout shot him a hard look. Cami watched Hiccup's reaction to the news and was surprised when he smiled at his cousin and patted his arm kindly.

"Good for you, Lout. Congratulations." Snotlout looked taken aback at Hiccup's reaction. Snotlout had been expecting Hiccup to be mad considering he used to be engaged to her.

"Thanks, Hiccup." Snotlout said uneasily.

"When's the wedding? We should celebrate." Hiccup motioned to the barmaid for another round of drinks on him.

"We got here early to celebrate actually. It's awesome that you're here for this." Snotlout said sincerely. "Not sure yet, the contract is still being negotiated."

"Your dad is going to be so happy to see you." Fishlegs said.

"Well, we're leaving tomorrow, so unless he gets here before then we'll miss each other." Hiccup replied. He started feeling uncomfortable with the whole thing. He hadn't been ready to face any of his tribe yet and this camaraderie was getting to him. The thought of his father wrenched his gut and he had the urge to flee.

"Where's Tuffnut?" Cami asked, sensing the building tension at the table. She also didn't miss his flinch at the mention of his father. Camicazi knew Hiccup inside and out. She also knew that Snotlout had made her friend's life hell for most of his life and she had the urge to protect him, even now. She decided to do whatever she could to make it easier for Hiccup. As much as she didn't like Astrid, she could appreciate the fact that it would sting Hiccup at the news that she had given up on him... Especially for Snotlout. She didn't want him to feel like Snotlout was looking down his nose at him.

"He's busy trading something. We got bored waiting for him so he'll find us when he's done." Snotlout shrugged. Hiccup kept looking at Camicazi for reassurance and her plan set in motion. She would make it her mission to make him happy and taming a Bogburglar was no easy feat. The story the Berk boys would take home was that Hiccup the Useless was now Hiccup the Lethal/Buff/Awesome/Confident with the addition of having a Bogburglar babe on his arm. She would also take secret pleasure in rubbing it into Astrid. In Cami's mind, Astrid didn't deserve Hiccup. Whether they were together or not, he was still the most important person in her life and she'd do anything to make him feel better… even if her reasons were partly selfish.

"Are you two…" Snotlout pointed between them implying his question.

"Yes." Camicazi smiled and Hiccup beamed at her.

"Wow, did not see that one coming." Fishlegs replied and looked on at Hiccup with awe.

"Neither did we." Hiccup smiled lightly and winked at Cami earning a somewhat shocked look from Snotlout. The look on his face conveyed quite simply: Hiccup has _Camicazi_? "I can't believe the elder died. Who's replacing her?" Hiccup asked curiously, crossing his arms over his chest and settling comfortably into his chair.

"Phlegma." Fishlegs replied. "It was really sad actually. She was ill with the winter sickness but got better; then a few months later she tripped over a rock and broke her neck. Everyone was so shocked."

"Gods, that's terrible!" Hiccup replied emotionally. He was stunned. The elder had been one of the few people that had always been kind to him.

"Yeah, that's really awful." Cami agreed.

"GUYS! I GOT IT AT HALF PRICE!" Tuffnut yelled as he entered the tavern.

"Look who we found." Snotlout nodded his head in Hiccup's direction.

"No way! Hiccup? Is that really you?" Tuffnut smiled widely and punched Hiccup on the arm when Hiccup nodded. "Good to see you, man!"

"Hey Tuff." Hiccup smiled back.

"Who's the babe?" He asked pointing at Camicazi and Hiccup gave him an amused look before Cami stood up and punched him in the face. "Oh I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" They all burst out laughing.

"Yeah, you never call a Bogburglar a babe." Snotlout chuckled.

"Especially not this one." Camicazi smirked.

"Even if they are." Snotlout whispered to Tuffnut and Camicazi shot him a warning look letting him know that she heard that.

"You can't objectify Hiccup's lady. Have you seen him?" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"You are looking super, Hiccup. What the hell did you do? You're all cut up." Tuffnut said pointing to his body once he'd pulled out a chair.

"He got them from fights." Fishlegs said.

"Have you killed anyone yet?" Tuffnut grinned and a solemn look washed across Hiccup's face.

"That's not something to be proud of Tuffnut. Ending someone's life isn't to be taken lightly…Even if Hiccup is a badass." Cami grinned, unable to help herself. "But let's not talk about that." She warned and Tuffnut gulped.

"Wait. Legs, did you say 'Hiccup's lady' before?" Tuffnut asked, suddenly getting it.

"Yeah." Fishlegs nodded eagerly.

"Nicely done!" He punched Hiccup's arm again lightly and grinned.

"Do enjoy being hit?" Cami teased.

"No, no. Not necessary." Tuffnut held up his hands in surrender and Hiccup laughed.

"She definitely packs a punch." He said. "You should see her when she gets _really _mad."

"When are you coming back to Berk?" Snotlout asked. "Stoick's waiting for you to come back so you can be Chief." Hiccup frowned.

"I told him to make you Chief." Hiccup admitted guiltily.

"I know. I don't want it. I thought I did before but then I realized that you don't get to have any fun at all." Snotlout grimaced.

"Can't Spitelout be Chief? He's like ten years younger than my… Stoick." Hiccup said.

"Why don't you want to come back?" Fishlegs asked.

"I'm just having way too much fun." Hiccup smirked and looked at Cami.

"What have you been doing all this time? Besides the obvious..." Tuffnut asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Hiccup shot him a dark look.

"Tuff, I will encourage her to play bashy ball with your head." Hiccup warned. "I lived with the Bogburglars for a while then Cami and I took off and started exploring. We just bought a ship and we're taking off again tomorrow. We're going to try to spread some dragon awareness if we can." Hiccup grinned.

"What about Toothless?" Fishlegs asked. "Where's he?"

"He's in some caves we found with Cami's dragon Stormfly." Hiccup said.

"Oh, what kind of dragon do you have Camicazi?" Fishlegs asked her, immediately at attention.

"She's a mood dragon." Cami said. "Her scales change color depending on how she feels." She said proudly, winking at Hiccup and Fishlegs eyes practically bugged out of his head.

"Can I see her?" He asked. "What an interesting discovery."

"Sure. I'll take you to see her tomorrow." She said. "You have to be gentle with her though, she's been through quite the ordeal. Hiccup and I rescued her from being sacrificed for a Chief's wedding." She told them.

"Nice!" Snotlout grinned. "I'll come too. You and I have a sparring session tomorrow, remember? I can't believe you have your own ship. That's too cool." He said.

"I wish you'd take me with you." Fishlegs said glumly.

"I remember Lout. I'll be going back to Berk next year probably or maybe the year after. You can come with us when we leave again if you don't have a wife by then." Hiccup said.

"Seriously? Cool!" Fishlegs said excitedly.

"What about me?" Tuffnut said. "I definitely won't have a wife by then."

"Is that something to be proud of?" She laughed. "You can come too if you promise to behave." Camicazi waved a finger at him in warning.

"Yes, I will. I promise." Tuffnut blurted, clearly chastised.

"How come it's only single guys that get to come, when you aren't?" Snotlout whined.

"Because we won't be coming back for quite a while and I'm sure Astrid wouldn't be happy with you just disappearing for a few years." Cami said when Hiccup didn't answer. Hiccup tried his hardest to hide how he was feeling about this whole encounter, especially from Cami. He felt so much for her, he didn't want her to think that he was broken hearted about Astrid's marriage to his cousin. It stung, but it would have no doubt been worse if it was Cami marrying someone else.

"I doubt she'd care." Tuffnut said. "She'd want to come."

"Yes, because that wouldn't be awkward." Fishlegs said without thinking.

"Why would it be awkward?" Camicazi asked and the table fell silent. They all looked at Hiccup and he laughed. He wasn't sure if it was from being uncomfortable or the fact that this was just surreal.

"Fishlegs, that isn't an issue anymore. I'm happy now." Hiccup said with a smile, directed at Cami and surprisingly she grinned. No doubt she'd force him to talk about it all later, but for now she seemed to just let him save face. It's not that he was trying to deceive her; he just knew how she felt about Astrid. He wasn't even sure how he felt about Astrid. He'd had a crush on her since his mother's disappearance but was that all it was? A crush? Time was putting things into perspective. What you perceive as love when you're a child is very different from the real thing when you're an adult. Hiccup was beginning to see that.

The five of them spent the next few hours chatting and drinking until the three Berk boys were passed out on the table and Hiccup and Camicazi were nice and drunk but not to the degree that the other boys were. They hadn't had as much as Lout, Legs and Tuff but they were drunker than they had been on their last night with the Bogburglars.

"I think we should go get some sleep." Hiccup said to her and she nodded. They would no doubt see the boys the next day so they didn't bother saying goodbye. Hiccup followed her up the stairs to the room they had bought for the evening. Once the door was closed and locked they disarmed and curled up under the warm covers of the large bed. They lay facing each other in the darkened room; the only light being the silver stream that glittered through the window from the moon.

"Are you ok?" She asked him after a few minutes of quiet.

"Of course." He smiled at her genuinely. He was too drunk to have any thoughts or feelings regarding anything that had been said or had happened during the evening.

"Good." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him gently, then pulled back to see his reaction.

"You look so beautiful, Cami." Hiccup said as he tucked a loose part of her hair behind her ear.

"Then kiss me, Hiccup." She said shyly. He complied immediately. His hands traced her face and she pulled him closer and rolled him so he was on top of her. He looked down at her and was surprised at how innocent she looked. She snaked a hand into his hair and gently pulled him back down to her face to kiss him again. They kissed passionately, more so given their drunken state. After a few minutes, Camicazi rolled him again so that she straddled his waist and pulled her tunic over her head, leaving her dressed in only her leggings and chest wrappings. Hiccup watched nervously as she unwrapped the material slowly, leaving her chest bare and he stared at the sight. He felt himself grow hard underneath her.

"Cami…" He said nervously.

"I haven't either." She admitted and his jaw dropped. "What?" She laughed.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

"Very sure." She smiled and traced his lips with her finger. She leaned down to kiss him and he ran his hands up and down the smooth skin of her back, tracing circles with his finger tips. She tugged at the edges of his tunic and he sat up and raised his arms so she could pull his top off. She licked her lips at the sight of his broad muscled chest and before she knew it he'd rolled her back over so that he was on top again. He wasn't sure where his confidence came from; it just felt like with her, everything would be alright. He kissed down her neck then her collarbone, letting his tongue trace the path down to her beautiful breasts. He caressed them gently and nibbled then continued down her ribs, swirling his tongue in her belly button and when he reached the ties of her leggings he looked up to see her eyes were barely open and her face was one of pure pleasure. "I want to." She whispered at his hesitation.

He untied her leggings with shaky fingers and slid them past her hips and down her legs, eventually throwing them on the floor. He looked down at her body from where he kneeled and shuddered at the sight of her. He studied the perfect contours of her body and his breath hitched. He removed his own leggings and underwear quickly then moved to remove hers. He edged them down slowly and loved the view of her bare body. He had never seen a woman fully naked before and had no idea just how beautiful the female specimen was. He lifted one of her legs and placed it on the other side of him so that he was kneeling between her legs. He kissed up the inside of her thigh until he reached her centre. He did the same with the other leg and she was positively buzzing for release beneath him.

* * *

"How'd I do?" He asked, when she finished, then cursed when it came out vulnerable.

"That was… incredible." She told him. "Will you keep going?" She asked.

"You want the same again?" He asked as he caressed her face.

"No. I want… I want you inside." She whispered nervously.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she smiled then nodded. He had heard stories of the pain some women feel during their first experiences and he didn't want to hurt her. He looked back up when he was about half way in and saw she was biting down on her lip. "Does it hurt?" He asked alarmed.

"I'll be fine. I'm a Bogburglar." She smiled. He'd always loved how strong she was and clearly that made its way into any situation with her. He let himself glide the rest of the way in and it felt incredible. He moved slowly at first, reveling in the feeling that her body gave him. She cuddled him to her chest as he moved and they held each other tightly as if at any moment the other could be ripped away. After a few minutes, the pain dissipated and Cami loved the feel of him inside her. They rocked together for what felt like hours and seconds all at once, just like the first time they kissed until Cami exploded with pleasure again and Hiccup let himself join her. They held each other as they stared at one another, with him still inside her. When he finally rolled off of her she turned away from him and he frowned.

"Where are you going?" He smirked and pulled her into his chest. She turned around in his embrace so that she lay against his chest. "You might be a Bogburglar, but I'm still me and I want you close to me." He whispered to her. She smiled against his firm chest and loved the way their bodies felt pressed against the other.

"You made it perfect for me." She whispered to him.

"You made it perfect for me." He said back to her and in minutes he was fast asleep with Camicazi tucked into his arms. She heard his light snore and she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"I love you, Hiccup." Cami whispered to nobody in particular then followed him into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, I'm just a fan :)

If you don't like the story, don't read it.

* * *

Hand on my Heart

Chapter 10

* * *

Hiccup woke up with a terrible head ache and squinted at the morning light that entered the room. He was suddenly confused. Why was he naked? Then he turned to his left and saw the naked form of Camicazi and his jaw dropped as the memories of the previous night flooded back to him. He dressed himself quickly and quietly and left the room. He needed some air and time to think. He walked down to the dock to find out the progress of the boat they'd bought and to sign the papers.

As he walked he went through a flurry of emotions. On the one hand, it had been the best experience of his life. It was perfect, apart from the fact that they were drunk. To the casual observer, it may have seemed like a reaction, but he wasn't worried that he had acted out because of the news of Astrid's impending marriage to Snotlout. He knew that was not what had happened as he'd thought about Camicazi that way plenty of times before and he was in love with her. His feelings went far deeper than anything he had ever experienced with Astrid. Cami was everything to him now but he was torn. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to have a future with her. He wanted to be old with her. But he was back to the original problem of what did she want? He worried that he'd just made a huge mistake… One that might even end their friendship.

When he neared the stall, he noticed the man he'd dealt with the night before was looking a little worse for wear as he was sure he did.

"Rough night?" Hiccup asked with a smile.

"Too much mead, Mr. Haddock." The man chuckled. "What about you?"

"Same. I don't think I'll ever get used to the mead headache."

"A lot of Vikings just don't stop drinking – that way the headache doesn't have time to get going." He laughed.

"I'll consider that for next time." He grinned.

"The ship is almost ready. As you can see, the paint is done." He pointed to the ship and Hiccup was impressed at how beautiful the lettering was.

"Looks good." Hiccup nodded in approval.

"The sails have been fitted as you can see and the two extra sets are packed in one of the cabins. I'm just waiting for all the cabins onboard to be furnished with beds then it will be ready."

"All the cabins?" Hiccup asked wide eyed.

"Yes, there are two large ones above deck, two medium ones and one small below deck." He explained.

"That's amazing. Thank you." Hiccup smiled at the man.

"Here are the papers that register you as the ship's owner. I just put your name on it, would you like to add your wife's?" He asked.

"Yes, please." He owed that to her since it was half hers too.

"Where is the missus this morning?" He asked cheerfully as he wrote in Cami's name.

"I didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful." He told the man.

"You're a good man, Mr. Haddock." He told Hiccup.

"Please, call me Hiccup. Mr. Haddock is my father." He laughed as did the man.

"As you wish. I'm Stoneclaw." He put out his hand and Hiccup shook it immediately.

"It's been very nice to meet you Stoneclaw. I'll be telling everyone I know to come get a ship from you." Hiccup told him.

"I appreciate that, Hiccup. Now, you will be registered in this port as that ship's owner. If it ever comes in here without you or your wife, the person on the boat will have to show these papers to be able to dock." Stoneclaw explained.

"I'll make sure to remember that." Hiccup replied.

"Now if anything ever happens to the papers, you just come back and see me and I'll make you a copy." He said.

"Thank you." Hiccup said sincerely.

"Now, if everything goes the way I expect, you should be able to pick up the ship in a few hours. If you need any goods loaded on, just come and see me and I'll arrange that too."

"I will need that later. Should I just ask that everything I buy be sent over here to you?"

"That's perfect." Stoneclaw said.

"Thanks, Stoneclaw." Hiccup said as he signed. "I'll see you later." Hiccup said as he spotted Snotlout at the entrance of the market, not far behind him. "Lout!" He called when he'd left the stall.

"Hiccup! Where did you go last night?" Hiccup blushed.

"Um… We went to sleep. It was late and we were tired." Hiccup replied hurriedly.

"Tired… Sure." Snotlout smirked.

"Oh, shut up." Hiccup mumbled.

"Want to explain to me why that guy you were just talking to said Cami is your wife?" Snotlout asked suspiciously. Hiccup explained everything that had transpired except the part about the sword.

"Please, Lout. Don't tell Stoick that you saw me. If he somehow figures it out, just tell him that I'll be back someday but I don't want to be Chief." Hiccup told his cousin.

"You got it." Snotlout nodded. "But he'll be as mad as bear if he finds out we saw you and didn't tell him."

"You're right. Tell him that you saw me and I'm fine. Tell him you told me to wait to see him but I took off. Place the blame on me, Lout. I'll deal with him later." Hiccup said as he rethought the situation.

"It's probably best that I tell him because Tuff can't keep a secret." Snotlout agreed. "Look… I'm sorry about Astrid." He continued after a pause and Hiccup put his hand up to stop him.

"Lout. Stop. Are you happy?" Hiccup asked genuinely.

"What?" Snotlout asked.

"Are you happy to be marrying her? Do you care about her?" Hiccup asked.

"You know I care about her and I'm happy, yes." Snotlout admitted.

"Then that's all that matters to me. We weren't always friends Lout, but you're my cousin and I want you to be happy. I'm happy with Cami. She's…" Hiccup smiled.

"I know." Snotlout grinned back.

"Just make sure you're a good husband to her and treat her the way she deserves to be treated." Hiccup warned him.

"She's everything to me, Hiccup. I…" Snotlout trailed off.

"I know." Hiccup replied and the two of them laughed. "Now, we should probably fight or something to get rid of all this mushiness." Hiccup teased.

"Oh! I forgot we were going to spar. Let me just go get my weapons." Snotlout said.

"Do you know where the caves are?" Hiccup asked.

"They're like half an hour that way, right?" Snotlout pointed towards the wooded area.

"Yeah. Meet me there in a couple of hours. I have to pick some stuff up for the ship at the market and if I forget anything, Cami will kill me." He laughed.

"Are you going to marry her?" Snotlout asked after a moment's contemplation.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it." Hiccup said sadly.

"But you want to, right?" Hiccup thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah, I want to." He grinned.

"Look at us! Already under the thumbs of our women." Snotlout laughed.

"Agreed." Hiccup smirked. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"See ya, cuz." Snotlout laughed and waved as he ran off. Hiccup was surprised that he'd had a real conversation with his cousin. He hadn't thought Snotlout was capable of it. He decided he better go see Cami then at the last minute he made a quick stop.

* * *

Camicazi was just beginning to wake up when she heard the door open and close and she sat bolt upright and drew her sword from under her pillow, just to see Hiccup smiling at her amused. She noticed then that she was still naked and pulled up the blanket to cover herself.

"I'm not trying to rob you." He smirked.

"Were you leaving?" She asked; a little hurt at the thought.

"Just coming back. You looked so comfortable when I got up that I didn't want to wake you." He smiled at her and kicked off his boot.

"What have you got there?" She asked, pointing to his hands.

"Well, you said you wanted warm bread and butter for breakfast so…" He shifted nervously and she beamed at him.

"Thanks, Hiccup." He handed her a plate, the small jar of butter and the loaf of bread. She cut off a thin slice of bread then spread some butter on top of it and took a large bite. "That's so good. We need to get some more of this for the ship." She said. Hiccup prepared his piece and started to eat as well.

"They have lots of stuff in the bakery. You'll have to come with me later and pick everything you want." He said to her.

"Sounds good. When did you leave?" She asked as she ate.

"About an hour ago, I think. I went down to the docks and signed the papers. I got him to put your name on it as well." He informed her.

"You didn't have to do that." She said sweetly.

"Of course I did. The ship is half yours. The only thing is that your name on it is Camicazi Haddock, so if you ever sail in here without me, you'll need to give them that name when you dock." He explained.

"That's ok." She waved it off.

"Is it?" He asked curiously.

"We have to talk about last night." She said nervously as she glanced over to him. He watched her intently trying to gage her reaction.

"I don't know if I want to." He said to her honestly.

"Why?" She asked, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice and failing miserably.

"We shouldn't have done that. You know what I want from you. I've told you before." He admitted sadly.

"How do you know that I don't want that?" She asked him.

"You're a Bogburglar." He said, as if it explained everything.

"Are you really so convinced that I'll hurt you?" She asked, frustrated.

"I know you wouldn't want to hurt me intentionally, Cami. I know you care about me. I just…" He trailed off, unsure of how to word what he felt without exposing himself to rejection.

"I love you, Hiccup." She told him.

"I know that Cami and I love you too. But I want more than just friendship love." He said to her.

"You don't seem to hear what I'm saying, Hiccup. I _love _you. I'm in love with you." She said, putting herself out there.

"Are you serious?" He asked after his jaw dropped.

"Yes." She nodded.

"I love you too." He said through the widest grin he's ever had on his face and before he could stop to think about it he launched himself at her and kissed her hungrily.

"Hiccup…" Camicazi giggled. "You're going to end up covered in butter." She told him.

"It's worth it." He smiled.

"Well… How about we go and get all our supplies and leave early, then dock the boat once we're far enough away and make use of the fancy cabins?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"You're a little minx." He kissed her nose and pulled away from her, settling back into his previous seat at the side of the bed. "So… are we… together now?" He asked a little sheepishly.

"Yes." She nodded with a smile.

"What about the future?" He asked.

"In other words, you want to know if I'll marry you some day?" She laughed.

"It would be nice to know." He nodded.

"Well, you know how I feel about marriage and I know how you feel about it… So how about a compromise?" She asked.

"I can't wait to hear this." He laughed.

"Shut up." She smiled. "How about we get married if I end up pregnant?" She asked. "Contraceptive herbs work most of the time, but not all the time, so if we… continue… it's bound to happen sometime." She admitted. He thought about it for a minute and he liked that plan. It would be like fate was telling them to get married and in a way, she had just agreed to marry him since she said pregnancy was inevitable… So that really is the Camicazi way of agreeing to marriage and he smiled.

"I can do that." He agreed. "We'll need to buy some contraceptive herbs then. I want children one day, but not right away. I want some time with you before I have to share you." He admitted.

"You always know just what to say, don't you, Haddock?" She shook her head amused.

"It's a gift." He laughed and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

They trawled the market hand in hand, looking at every stall and buying far more than they had expected to. They bought mountains of blankets, bedding, clothes, food, water, mead, tables and chairs, plates, cups, knives, materials and tools, some wood, all sorts of medicines just in case as well as bandages and Cami's herbs and a small and dark dragon hide for Toothless' tail. They bought other bits and pieces here and there and they hadn't even made a small dent in their money. Hiccup had traded the axe for silver and had bartered long enough until he got 800 silver pieces for it. Cami's eyes had bugged when she heard the agreed amount and complimented him on his bartering skills, considering they started at 300. Once they were finished at the market and Stoneclaw confirmed that all their things had been put on board and the ship was ready to go, they started heading towards the caves to see the dragons and the Berk boys.

"Are you really going to spar with Snotlout?" Camicazi asked skeptically.

"It feels nice to not have to decline because I have no idea what I'm doing." He shrugged

"Well, you can best me and I could best him in my sleep so I doubt you will have a problem." She laughed.

"I don't think I could best you if you were actually determined to hurt me." He laughed.

"I don't know… You've gotten good, Haddock." She smiled up at him. He let go of her hand and slung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

"That's only because I had the best possible teacher." He pointed out.

"Smooth. Very smooth." She said as they approached the caves. They entered the cave to find Snotlout and Tuffnut corned against a wall in the cave and Fishlegs looking on half worried and half amused. Toothless was snarling at the two boys, keeping them there.

"Toothless." Hiccup chastised and the dragon flipped round and flattened him to the ground, licking his face. "You'd think I'd get used to this." He said sarcastically. "I missed you too." He told the dragon and hugged his neck. "Now, let me up. I have a fight to get to." Toothless cocked his head to the side, clearly wanting more information. "Snotlout and I are going to spar. You know the way Cami and I do?" He told the dragon. Toothless then snapped his head over to where Cami was standing grinning at the sight of them, then proceeded to do the same to her.

"Oh, Gods! Toothless! What have I told you about that?" She yelled as he licked her head.

"Come on, bud. Get off her." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest once he stood up and frowned at the dragon. Toothless got off her eventually and Hiccup lifted her up. "Sorry." He laughed then leaned forward and kissed her nose. He turned his head and saw Stormfly sitting waiting patiently. "Oh, I'm sorry girl." He walked towards her. "Toothless is just a big selfish oaf, isn't he?" He asked her as he hugged her neck and scratched her head. She crooned softly and nuzzled her head against his chest. Cami walked up and hugged her as well and Toothless growled quietly in displeasure. "Was he nice to you?" Hiccup looked at Toothless who then sat down and looked innocent. "I know that face." He laughed.

"Thank the Gods you got here when you did. Your dragon was going to eat us." Tuffnut said to Hiccup, who just smirked in return.

"Stormfly really is quite remarkable." Fishlegs told them and Camicazi smiled at him.

"She's just a lovely girl." Cami agreed.

"You ready to spar?" Snotlout asked with a devilish grin.

"Oh yeah." Hiccup grinned. "Let's go up into the woods there." Hiccup pointed and Lout nodded and walked out.

"Can we watch?" Tuffnut asked.

"If you want." Hiccup shrugged and turned to walk out of the cave, Tuffnut and Fishlegs then noticed all the weapons strapped to Hiccup and gulped. They followed him out and heard Cami instruct the dragons to stay there.

"Rules?" Snotlout asked.

"Whatever you want." Hiccup said casually.

"Ok, no serious damage and if either wants to stop, the other will agree." Snotlout said.

"Deal. Weapons?" Hiccup asked.

"Anything goes." Snotlout answered.

"Excellent." Hiccup grinned and crossed his hands over his head, withdrawing his axe and mace at the same time then flipped them in his hands.

"Ok? Go!" Cami yelled from the side where she stood between Fishlegs and Tuffnut. Snotlout withdrew his two swords and stood in a battle stance as Hiccup crossed his arms holding his weapons outwards. He ran at Hiccup with both swords pointed towards him and Hiccup stood still. At the last second he swiftly uncrossed his weapons and moved them sharply outwards, causing Snotlout's arms to spread, then Hiccup headered him on the forehead, causing Snotlout to fall on his backside, gob smacked. Fishlegs and Tuffnut gasped at the quick simple movement that rendered Snotlout of all Vikings, useless. Especially since it was by Hiccup. Camicazi just grinned at him approvingly.

"Nicely done." Snotlout said as he got up. "I won't go easy on you now."

"Please don't. It's more fun when it's hard." Hiccup smirked then dropped his axe and mace, pulling out two daggers instead. Snotlout looked at him confused then raised his swords. Before Snotlout could make a move, Hiccup threw the daggers with precision, knocking both swords out of his cousin's hands simultaneously. All the Berk boy's jaws dropped.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Snotlout asked in awe and Hiccup shrugged.

"Cami." Hiccup answered.

"Not true. I showed you how to throw a dagger, you taught yourself all the fancy stuff to do with them." Cami corrected him.

"Ok, how are you with no weapons?" Snotlout asked. Hiccup then pulled out his sword and remaining dagger and tossed them to the ground.

"I'm not armed." He spread his hands in challenge. Snotlout came at him with a punch and Hiccup grabbed his fist and twisted his arm behind his back.

"Again." Snotlout yelled. Hiccup let his cousin go and Snotlout spun round catching him off guard and he took a hit in the jaw. He felt his lip split at the force of it. He didn't even flinch at it and before he could get a hit in Snotlout threw another punch. This time Hiccup pulled the boy's punching arm towards him, making Snotlout stumble. Hiccup bent over as Snotlout came into contact with him then straightened quickly, resulting in Snotlout tumbling over his shoulder; landing on his back on the ground.

"Man, you're good!" Tuffnut yelled and clapped.

"Truly brilliant, Hiccup." Fishlegs commented with a smile.

"That's it, Haddock." Cami nodded in approval.

"You don't seem surprised, Camicazi." Fishlegs said to her quietly.

"The only thing I'm surprised at is how easy he's going on him." She laughed. "The three of you could take him on and he'd still beat you."

"No way! I'm the world's deadliest weapon." Tuffnut sneered.

"Really?" Camicazi cocked an eyebrow. "Then by all means, attack him." She gestured to Hiccup who was pulling Snotlout up off the ground.

"I'm not really in the mood." Tuffnut said.

"Sure." She smirked at him and he frowned. Hiccup walked over and collected his daggers and sheathed his sword, mace and axe before handing over Snotlout's swords to him. That's when they noticed eight beefy Vikings walking towards them, weapons out and fierce expressions on their faces.

"What are you doing here Bloodguts?" Snotlout asked wide eyed.

"Get out of here Snotlout and take your two Berk brothers with you. Our business is with Blondie and the cripple." Bloodguts replied.

"Don't you dare call my cousin a cripple!" Snotlout shouted at him. Camicazi's expression was murderous.

"You know this goon?" Hiccup smirked at Snotlout, gesturing to Bloodguts.

"Hiccup, don't get him mad. He's Madguts' cousin." Fishlegs said.

"Fine, don't leave. I don't care." Bloodguts seethed. "Word around the port is that the cripple and Blondie are carrying a lot of gold. Hand it over and we'll let you live."

"That's not going to happen, Mama's boy." Camicazi snapped.

"For that I'll plunder and torture you till you beg me to snap your pretty little neck." Bloodguts laughed.

"No you won't." Hiccup growled.

"And you're going to stop me?" Bloodguts chuckled as did his men.

"No. I'm going to kill you." Hiccup explained matter-of-factly. Before Bloodguts could reply, Hiccup had launched his dagger straight into Bloodguts' heart. The shock was evident on Bloodguts' face when he looked down to see the dagger in his chest, before he fell backwards, dead. His men charged at them and Hiccup had already pulled out his other two daggers and tossed them, taking out two more men. He took out his mace and his axe and all of them took on one each. The fight didn't last long and they were left with only superficial cuts by the end of it. Camicazi rushed over to where Hiccup stood and surveyed the gash on his arm. "It's no big deal." He told her but she grabbed him and held him closely.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." He told her back as he held her. This time, he didn't feel the need to be sick. The thought of any of those men touching Camicazi erased any guilt he had about the altercation. He knew the type of man that Madguts was and he knew that what Bloodguts said wouldn't have been an idle threat. They came from a tribe of complete heathens with no respect for anyone. They were just evil to the core and there would have been no peaceful resolve. Hiccup had heard stories about them when he was growing up and he knew that even if they'd handed over everything they had; those men would still have killed them. Hiccup let Camicazi go and looked over her body. "Are you hurt?" He asked her.

"Not really. I got a pretty hard kick to the shin but I'm fine." She said.

"Are you all ok?" Hiccup asked the three boys who stared at him in awe.

"Just a few cuts and bruises, nothing to worry about." Tuffnut replied quietly.

"Same." Snotlout said.

"Hiccup… You didn't do anything wrong." Fishlegs said to his friend.

"I know." Hiccup glanced at the ground. "I'd never let anyone hurt Cami though. They're not even allowed to threaten it." He told them. "They were horrible men. They deserved it. We should really get out of here, before someone finds them." Hiccup said. "Are there more of them on the island?"

"Yeah." Snotlout nodded. "About twenty more, I think."

"Well, Cami and I can't go back to town then. We couldn't take twenty of them. You guys couldn't go pick up our ship for us, could you?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course." Fishlegs nodded. "Should we sail it around to the caves?"

"That would be great." Camicazi nodded. "We'll give you some gold for your trouble." Cami winked at them and the boys grinned.

"Thanks. I'll go get the dragons ready. Cami, you have the papers." Hiccup nodded then walked back down to the caves.

"Look, I'm only sharing this with you because you're looking at him like he has two heads." Cami chastised. "Hiccup is sensitive. As much as he can fight like nobody else I've seen, it doesn't mean he enjoys it. He hates it actually. He'd rather everything was always peaceful. So please, just treat him normally."

"You got it, Camicazi." Fishlegs agreed.

"But, how are we supposed to treat him like little Hiccup when he's like… that?" Snotlout asked. "He beat me completely and he wasn't even trying."

"Why don't you treat him the same way you do your other friends?" She suggested. "Be nice, tease him a little and just act normal. Although, if you tease him too much, you'll deal with me." She warned.

"I can't believe that asshole had the gall to call him 'the cripple'. I wanted to slit his throat for that." Tuffnut said which surprised Cami.

"He's much better about his leg now, but I can guarantee that this is a step backwards. He'll be distant and quiet now." She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He doesn't seem to let it slow him down though." Fishlegs said positively.

"He's trained a lot and it's taken a lot to get him to this place, Fishlegs. But it can't be easy to lose a limb." She smiled sadly at the boy.

"He's really badass now." Tuffnut smiled approvingly.

"Yeah, he is. But he always was, he just didn't let anyone see it." She agreed then handed over the papers to the boat and explained what to say to the ship maker.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, I'm just a fan :)  
Don't like, then don't read.

* * *

Hand on my Heart

Chapter 11

* * *

Once Camicazi had explained everything the boys needed to say to Stoneclaw and had given them a note to give to the ship maker, she figured she would try to talk to Hiccup. This proved easier in her head. She followed him down to the cave where he sat slumped against Toothless gazing dazedly out at the rustling of the waves. He hadn't even noticed her arrival until she spoke.

"Hiccup?" She asked and he jumped to his feet, hiding the previous expression from his face. The one of devastation.

"The guys get the papers and stuff?" He asked as he turned his back on her to withdraw the pile of small pouches he had made from one of Toothless' saddle bags, kept three and replaced the rest. Toothless was looking at him with concern and whined quietly at him. Hiccup just scratched his neck scales in response.

"Yeah. I also gave them a note for the ship maker giving them our permission." She told him calmly, studying his movements and body language in attempt to gage how he was feeling.

"Good thinking. How much gold do you want to give them?" Hiccup asked as he opened one of the heavy bags of gold they had.

"I don't know." She sighed. "Five each? Maybe an extra one for Fishlegs for being so nice?" She answered with a shrug that Hiccup didn't see.

"Five?" Hiccup exclaimed. "Seriously? I was thinking like one with maybe a couple of silver coins."

"They helped us with the fight as well, Hiccup. They didn't have to get involved, but they did." She reminded him.

"Fine, five for Lout and Tuff and six for Legs." He reluctantly agreed, then counted out the coins and put them in the pouches.

"What's going on?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and gazing intently at his back as he still hadn't turned round. Toothless looked at her with a pained expression that she didn't understand.

"Nothing." He answered flatly.

"I have no qualms about torturing it out of you, Haddock." She joked.

"You know, I was thinking. Maybe we should sail back to your village... Maybe Bertha needs you for something. We've already been away from there for three weeks." He told her absently.

"Hiccup." She deadpanned.

"I could even make you a saddle for Stormfly and you could try riding her." He said trying to convince her. As much as Camicazi loved the idea of riding Stormfly, she wasn't going to let him push her away. It would be just like him to take her back to the village and disappear.

"Is this about what that stupid oaf said?" She asked him.

"Which oaf?" He asked, frozen on the spot.

"Bloodguts." She answered him.

"What about it?" He asked after a moment's pause, returning to his fidgeting with Toothless' saddle. He knew exactly what she meant.

"Are you upset about what he called you?" She asked him bluntly.

"No. He's right. I am a cripple. I shouldn't have ever thought otherwise." He seethed.

"Hiccup..." Camicazi started but he spun round, cutting her off.

"No." He said as he started to climb on Toothless' back. Camicazi rushed forwards and yanked on the ties of his leg fitment and it clattered to the ground. He stared at her in shock as she picked it up and walked a few feet away from him. "What the Hel are you doing?" He asked her wide eyed.

"You are not running away from this conversation." She told him fiercely. Toothless watched the two in confusion but he liked Camicazi immensely and knew she would never harm his rider.

"Cami, give me it back." He said to her calmly.

"No." She replied.

"Cami, give it to me." He said angrily.

"Nope." She said, popping the p.

"Stop being like this. Please. Just give me it." He pleaded with her.

"Come and get it." She shrugged, dangling it from her fingers with the ties.

"Camicazi! Just give me the damn fitment!" He yelled at her frantically.

"No!" She yelled back. He awkwardly slid off of Toothless and hopped towards her only for her to step back. His jaw dropped at her move.

"Why are you doing this?" He shouted at her as he felt his emotions bubbling to the surface.

"Because." She answered calmly. He hopped towards her again and she tossed the leg behind her. Hiccup tried to hop around her but she blocked him each time. He grew frantic. He didn't understand what she was doing. Why was she being so cruel?

"Please!" He exclaimed and she just blocked him again. This time he tried to push her out of the way but she just held on to his arms and he lost it. He pushed and nudged and tried to slap her arms out of the way, trying his best to keep the tears away from his eyes. "Just... Get out of the way!" He was frantic but she held him still and his shoves and slaps grew harder until the flood gates opened and he crumpled on the floor and buried his face in his hands, rocking himself back and forth for comfort. Camicazi looked at the broken figure before her and the tears that she herself had been holding in slipped out. She quickly crouched down next to him and pulled his shoulders and head into her arms, holding him against her chest as he sobbed. "Why did you do that?" He whispered to her, his voice cracking. She soothed him by rubbing slow circles on his back and weaving her fingers in his hair.

"Because, I love you." She whispered shakily to him. "And I'm not going to let you push me away ever again." She had noticed that he never willingly talked about the loss of his leg. He had never mourned it and clearly it had been bottling up inside of him for the past year since he lost it. She realised it months before and knew that at some point it would have to be addressed. It broke her heart to force it, but she thought he would come out better at the end of it.

"He was right." Hiccup whispered so quietly that she almost missed it.

"So what?" She asked him softly.

"What do you mean? This isn't something that will ever get better." He told her, unable to look into her eyes. Vikings were not meant to be this weak. He was embarrassed beyond belief at the meltdown he was having... Having it in front of Camicazi just made things worse.

"Don't you see, Hiccup? It doesn't matter. You're still you, deep down... Even if you do have fancy battle skills now." She smiled against his forehead.

"It does matter. I'll always be weaker because of it." He whispered venomously.

"It only matters if you let it matter. I don't think you're weaker because of it. Do you think Chum is weaker? Or Gobber?" She asked him.

"No... But I'm not them." He said.

"No, you aren't. You... You are so much better. You have a big, kind heart that neither of them could ever have. Your battle skills are far superior. If you ask me, you're a better blacksmith too." She laughed. "Hiccup, you and Toothless beat the Red Death single handed and you're name is known throughout the Viking world... Perhaps even in other parts of the world. And let's not forget the fact that you got a Bogburglar to commit..." She laughed. "How many men can say that?" She asked and he frowned.

"You could do way better." He told her sadly.

"No, Hiccup. You're the only one for me. It's probably always been that way and I just didn't notice." She kissed his forehead. "I know that accepting your missing leg will take time, but I'll always be there for you. You can talk to me about it anytime you want to. Even if you don't want to talk, I'll be there. Some days you might want to cry or scream or take your anger out on me and that's ok. You're mine, Haddock." She said possessively and tightened her arms around him.

"You'll get annoyed with it soon enough then, because I think about it constantly." He told her honestly.

"There's a reason I helped you train without your attachment. That way you'll be just as good, either way." She shrugged. "I won't get annoyed. But please talk to me." Toothless watched them intently but didn't intervene on what seemed like a private moment for them. He looked at his boy's leg and couldn't help feeling guilty again.

"I can't." He eventually told her.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because... you're... you." He hung his head in shame. The Viking ways had been drummed into him since he was a baby and it wasn't easy to dispel them.

"Is this because you think I'm some tough Viking that doesn't like shows of emotion?" She asked him while trying to keep her annoyance reigned in.

"Yes." He answered with a sigh. He might as well be honest with her since it appeared he wasn't going anywhere until she was satisfied that their discussion was finished.

"Well, I'm not. You should know that better than anyone. I believe emotion makes a person strong and being able to control your emotions in battle make you a better warrior. When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I'm in?" She asked, tapping his head for effect. He couldn't help the small smile that spread over his face when she said that.

"I'm sorry." He said to her meekly.

"So let's talk about it." She said with an edge of finality.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, defeated.

"Does it hurt?" She asked straight away. She thought that the best thing for her to do would be to get out all the questions she's had about it while he seemed willing to give her answers. It may not happen again for a while.

"Not really. Since the training began, a hard skin film set in over the original wound, making it not hurt from movement anymore. I get the odd phantom pain but that'll happen for the rest of my life." He told her, still not meeting her eyes. She was pleased he had given her a proper answer and not just a 'no'. She tilted his chin up so he was forced to look at her, then she gave him a peck on the lips and he smiled.

"How did it happen?" She asked and he looked downward and over at Toothless who whined again sadly.

"It's ok bud." Hiccup smiled at him. "When Toothless was trying to catch me before I hit the flames, he couldn't reach with his arms so he ended up grabbing me by my leg with his mouth and hoisting me up. It's not his fault though." Hiccup said while looking at the dragon warmly. Camicazi gasped. Everything finally fell into place and it made sense. Every time Hiccup had a pain or removed his fitment around Toothless he always looked pained and guilty. It finally made sense to her.

"He saved your life." She said.

"He did. I wouldn't have survived the fire without him." Hiccup agreed. He would never blame his friend for it. He knew Toothless felt the same about his tailfin but Hiccup still felt guilty about that. Camicazi kissed him again. A lesser man would have blamed the dragon.

"Can I see the scar?" She asked him and he gulped.

"I don't know, Cami." He hesitated.

"I love you, Hiccup. All of you. Even this." She touched the stump lightly. He stared at her face as if assessing her answer then slowly pulled up the shortened legging to his thigh which was covered in a sock then rolled the sock down slowly. Camicazi saw the tell tale tooth marks above and below his knee and purposely didn't react. Although she and Hiccup had been intimate the night before, he hadn't removed his leg so the sock had still been in place. Once the sock was off, she looked at the stump and noticed the minimal scarring on it. She reached down and put a soft peck on the stump then sat up and smiled at him. He looked taken aback by her actions. "I meant what I said." She told him and he grinned at her.

"I love you, Cami. You have no idea how much." He said to her then pulled her towards him for a passionate kiss.

"Good. So are you going to stop pushing me away, Haddock?" She mock glared at him.

"I'll try." He nodded.

"Good." She said then leaned over and grabbed the leg she'd thrown and handed it to him. "Sorry about the way I handled this. I just had to stop you." She explained.

"I get it." He nodded. "Sorry for crying." He said, looking away.

"Don't ever be sorry for crying." She said. "You're human. We all cry sometimes." She said as he pulled the sock back up and refitted his leg.

"I'm glad I have you in my life, Cami." He said to her when he was finished. He got up and stretched his hand out to her and she took it gladly and hoisted herself up.

"Good, 'cause you're stuck with me." She laughed and kissed him again. "Let's get everything ready for the ship arriving. They'll probably be here soon if they don't get any trouble from Stoneclaw." She said.

* * *

Everything was ready to go minutes later. They hadn't unpacked much so there wasn't much to do. Stormfly was lying cuddled up next to Toothless, just watching everything that was going on. Hiccup and Cami went to sit at the mouth of the cave and watched the sea for the arrival of their ship. Hiccup wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. They sat that way in comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company and the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks. They felt closer than ever after their serious conversation. Hiccup was still uncomfortable with it but finally felt like he had someone to talk to about it. He'd talked to Chum about it a little bit but didn't go through much detail. Camicazi relaxed against Hiccup's chest and found his steady breathing and even heartbeat was making her drowsy. Just as she found herself being lulled to sleep...

"Cami! The ship!" Hiccup said excitedly. Cami's eyes snapped open and looked to the direction Hiccup was pointing in. The ship looked even more breathtaking out on the open water. The dark wood and black sails only served to emphasise the regal appearance of the beautiful ship.

"She's beautiful." Cami whispered. Hiccup looked down at her face as she gazed at the ship.

"Yes, she is." He smiled as she looked up at him and grinned, understanding his meaning. Because of the rocks below the cave, the ship couldn't dock close enough for them to jump aboard. Toothless and Stormfly came out of the cave to see what all the fuss was about. Hiccup took the opportunity to settle on Toothless' back and Cami jumped on behind him. They took off from the cave and headed for the ship. "Come on Stormfly." Hiccup called to her once they were in the air and she swiftly followed. They landed on the ship minutes later and were greeted by the three young Vikings.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Fishlegs said. "She sails like a dream! Have you had a look in those cabins?" He shrieked.

"Hey, Legs. Not yet." Hiccup smiled as he jumped off of Toothless.

"How are they going to get back on land?" Camicazi asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could sail out a few miles and drop the anchor then maybe all have a drink. They can stay on board tonight if they want to, then in the morning Toothless and I will fly them back." Hiccup offered.

"Hel yeah!" Tuffnut said. "I've been dying to get on that Fury." He laughed.

"Sounds great, Cuz." Snotlout said while clapping Hiccup on the shoulder kindly and Fishlegs just nodded with a smile.

"Great." Hiccup smiled. "I'm just going to have a quick look around the ship and check all our stuff is here. Cami do you want to sail her out a few miles?" He asked her, knowing how much she loved to sail.

"I'd love to." She grinned at him and he leaned down and kissed her nose.

"Thought you would." He winked and she just rolled her eyes.

"I hate to break up this mushiness and all... But where's the mead?" Tuffnut smirked and Cami shot him a death glare.

"You never mind the mead and help me sail the ship." Cami snapped. "Hiccup will bring up a barrel and some mugs."

"You got it." Hiccup smirked at her bossiness. He liked it. "Come on Legs." He gestured for the stairs and Fishlegs followed him down. Hiccup checked the inventory and was pleased that everything was there. He was also insanely happy with the build of the ship and how nice Stoneclaw had made it for them.

"It's really beautiful." Fishlegs said sadly. Hiccup motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs in the cabin. Fishlegs took a seat and Hiccup sat across from him.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked full of concern and he saw Fishlegs visibly hesitate.

"I'm really unhappy at home... You just seem like you've got this great life and I just wish I was a part of it. Nobody gets me at home, Hiccup. They all think I'm weird and usually I just shut up so the ridicule stops but anytime I try to talk to anyone they end up telling me to shut up or go away. Snotlout and Tuffnut have been better with me since the advent of the dragons but I still feel like the odd one out." He confessed. Hiccup was angry with himself that he never noticed Fishlegs' predicament before since he was in a similar situation not long ago.

"Berk isn't one of the kinder places to live in." Hiccup shook his head annoyed. "That's why I'll end up living with the Bogburglars when our adventure is over." Hiccup told his friend.

"Is it better there?" Fishlegs asked with a tone of desperation that made Hiccup's heart clench.

"Much. You know, Legs... I know Cami and I said you could come along next time but you're more than welcome to join us this time if you want to." Hiccup told the boy with a smile. Fishlegs' face lit up with joy then as fast as it came, it left.

"I wouldn't want to impose like that." He said.

"Honestly, it wouldn't be an imposition. It's not really practical for us to be sailing a ship with only two people on board. Especially if we want to attempt dragon awareness. You'd be doing a good thing for dragons if you came with us." Hiccup explained. "But listen. Think it over and let me know. You don't have to give me an answer now."

"Are you serious?" Fishlegs asked vulnerably.

"Completely." Hiccup nodded.

"Would Camicazi be alright with it?" He asked.

"She really likes you. In fact, I have the gold that she told me to give you. Here you go." Hiccup handed him the pouch from his pocket and Fishlegs looked inside wide eyed.

"There must be 10 pieces of gold here!" He said surprised. "I can't take this from you."

"Are you kidding? We have plenty. After Tuff and Lout leave, I'll explain how." Hiccup winked and Fishlegs smiled. "So are you coming with us? We'll be gone for a while but it will be worth it." Hiccup said.

"I would love to. But don't say anything to the guys. They'll want to come." Fishlegs told him worriedly.

"Oh, I know. They're not getting to come with us though." Hiccup laughed. "I'd end up throwing them overboard eventually."

"You so would. They both complain so much. About _everything._ I'm sure Camicazi would be able to sort them out but it'll be more fun without them."

"Agreed. She'd end up killing them, no doubt. It will be tough, but I think you'll be happy that you came." Hiccup grinned.

"Thanks." Fishlegs smiled weakly.

"What are friends for?" Hiccup shrugged. "Once the other two are asleep, you and I are going to sneak back to the island and get Horrorcow." Hiccup explained.

"Just keep the mead flowing and they'll be asleep in no time. I'm so glad you mentioned Horrorcow though... I didn't want to ask." Fishlegs admitted.

"Legs, seriously. You're my friend and if this ship is going to be your home for the foreseeable future, you need to make yourself at home. Of course your dragon is welcome." Hiccup told him.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Fishlegs grinned.

"Let's not kid ourselves... Camicazi is clearly the captain of this ship." The boys chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, I'm just a fan :)

**Sorry I took so long to update! I know! I suck! I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly!**

* * *

Hand on my Heart

Chapter 12

* * *

"What's Camicazi really like, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked him curiously and Hiccup smiled to himself.

"She's... frustrating, understanding, annoying, ruthless, sweet, fearless, kind, beautiful, hilariously funny... but mostly, she's sexy as Hel." Hiccup laughed.

"Does she know that you're in love with her?" Fishlegs asked with a smile.

"If she doesn't I can add 'idiot' to the list too." Hiccup sniggered as did Fishlegs.

"Think I'll ever meet someone as amazing as her that will be able to love me?" Fishlegs asked sadly.

"Any woman would be lucky to have you, Fishlegs." Hiccup said softly to his friend.

"Ruffnut clearly doesn't believe that." Fishlegs mumbled.

"I didn't know you liked her." Hiccup said surprised.

"A little. I think she's beautiful and when she isn't with everyone else, she can be really sweet too. But I don't really want to be with someone that is afraid to be nice to me in front of people." Fishlegs looked downright depressed.

"It's her loss, Legs. At this rate she'll have to marry her brother." Hiccup chuckled. "You know, we're going to be visiting lots of places. Maybe you'll find someone better." Hiccup smiled.

"What do you mean 'at this rate'?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"Don't repeat this because my dad would kill me, but Spitelout made an offer for Ruff to marry Snotlout. Ruff turned him down." Hiccup explained.

"I didn't know that." Fishlegs' eyes bugged.

"It was after he was turned down by Astrid the first time." Hiccup said. "You know... I might know the perfect girl for you. Her name is Axela and she's Cami's best friend." He said thoughtfully. He remembered thinking once that Axela was kind of similar to Ruffnut sometimes but she was seriously nice instead of idiotic the way Ruffnut sometimes was.

"What's she like?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well, she's tall and curvy in the best way." Hiccup winked and Fishlegs gulped at the thought. "She's beautiful and full of life. I think you'd fit together well. You should ask Cami though, she knows her better." He said.

"What are the chances that two Hooligans would get to marry Bogburglars though?" Fishlegs asked sceptically.

"Axela told me she wants to get married and have babies. That's quite a controversial matter for the Bogburglars, remember. It's not common but she's quite open about the fact that she wants that. Also there aren't any single men in their village." Hiccup smiled.

"She sounds great." Fishlegs ginned.

"She is. After spending so much time with the Bogburglars, I feel like she's a real friend. I'll have a chat with Cami about it and let you know what she says. Her taste in men was never something I talked to her about." He chuckled.

"Thanks. That's so nice of you." Fishlegs said.

"You're welcome." Hiccup grinned. "Anyway, we better get some mead up there." Hiccup got up from his seat and walked out of the cabin over to the store room. He picked up five mugs and handed them to Fishlegs who had followed him in. Then he hoisted a barrel up on his shoulder and started up the stairs to the deck with Fishlegs behind him. He smirked at the thought of him heaving a barrel considering a year ago he wouldn't have been able to even lift it let alone carry it on his shoulder. He had come a long way and was proud of his accomplishments. They walked up on deck to find Tuffnut gagged and tied to the mast. Snotlout was sitting quietly next to Tuffnut looking ashen while Camicazi stood at the wheel steering the ship. Fishlegs and Hiccup were in fits of laughter at the sight and he had to put down the barrel so he wouldn't drop it. "Lout, what happened?" Hiccup asked between giggles.

"Shhh, don't talk!" He looked up at Cami to see if she'd noticed. "She's crazy!" He said with wide eyes.

"Fine, I'll just ask her what happened." Hiccup shrugged and Snotlout's eyes widened further. Hiccup walked up to Cami and put an arm around her shoulders. "Why is Tuffnut tied to the mast?" He asked curiously.

"He called me sweetheart and grabbed my ass." Camicazi looked horrified and Hiccup laughed.

"I can't believe he actually had the balls to do that." Hiccup grinned and she shot him a dirty look.

"Well, hopefully he learned his lesson." Camicazi replied.

"It's Tuffnut. It's unlikely he will ever learn anything." He said and she laughed. "So why is my cousin terrified of you?" Hiccup tried to hide his smile.

"He said it wasn't Tuffnut's fault that my ass was so nice." She laughed. "So I roughed him up a bit." She admitted.

"Fair enough." Hiccup grinned then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "But for the record, I agree... You have a really nice ass." He had to restrain himself from picking her up and dashing to one of the cabins.

"You better think that." She mock warned.

"Oh, I do. So how come I'm not tied to the mast then?" Hiccup teased.

"I could tie you up there if you want." She smirked.

"I can think of better places than the mast." He winked.

"I can't wait till bed time." She grinned and he chuckled.

"You're a little mix, Captain." Hiccup grinned then kissed her. He heard Tuffnut and Snotlout whispering that he was a brave guy obviously to be with Cami and he pulled away to laugh. "I'm untying, Tuff." Hiccup said to her and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"As long as he doesn't grab my ass again. He'll go right back up there if he does." She warned and Hiccup laughed.

"If he grabs your ass in front of me, I'll break his hand." Hiccup said loudly enough that the boys could hear and suddenly Tuffnut and Snotlout were very quiet. Camicazi just grinned at him then he went over and untied Tuffnut.

"It won't happen again." Tuffnut gulped and Hiccup chuckled.

"Good." He nodded. "Mead?" He asked the boys and they all grinned.

* * *

They dropped the anchor about half an hour later and they all sat around the table drinking together. Camicazi, Hiccup and Fishlegs took it easy as they didn't want to end up passing out. A few hours later, Tuffnut and Snotlout were fast asleep on the table and Hiccup gestured for Camicazi to follow him into a cabin.

"I'll be right back." Hiccup said to Fishlegs and he nodded with a smile. Hiccup hurried into the cabin and once they were alone he turned to her. "I asked Fishlegs to come with us. Is that alright?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Of course. It would be good to have another pair of hands." She nodded.

"You're the best, Cami." He smiled widely at her. "He's having a hard time on Berk and I know better than anyone what that's like." He said and she gave him an understanding look.

"I don't mind at all. I like Fishlegs. He's sweet for a Viking. What about his dragon?" She asked curiously and Hiccup shrugged.

"I thought he and I could fly back to land and pick her up tonight." He replied.

"What about Tuffnut and Snotlout?" She asked sceptically and Hiccup laughed.

"Oh, they're definitely not coming with us. I'll take them over in the morning just like we planned. By the way, before I forget... Do you think Axela would ever be interested in Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked curiously and Camicazi grinned in delight.

"I never even thought of that! Yes! They'd be great for each other I think. I think she'd really like Fishlegs. She could be doing with someone sweet and kind like him." She smiled.

"Cool." Hiccup grinned. "Can you tell him a little about her? I mentioned her to him earlier and he seemed quite interested from what I said." Hiccup explained and she smirked.

"What did you say?" She asked curiously and he chuckled.

"Just that she was nice and pretty and your best friend. I told him that she'd probably be perfect for him." He replied.

"So you think Axela is pretty?" She asked amused.

"Axela is pretty." He confirmed. "For me though... I love beautiful blonde Bogburglars with crazy hair and mad fighting skills." He replied and she laughed. "Especially the kind that tie people to masts and steal underwear and have mood changing dragons... Oh, that's right. There's only one of those girls." He said and she giggled then kissed him.

"You're silly, Haddock." She said and he shrugged.

"I love you too." He smirked.

* * *

Hiccup flew with Fishlegs back to shore after he confirmed with Cami that she would be okay alone with the two passed out drunk teens. It was dark so they weren't seen and Fishlegs rode Horrorcow back with Hiccup on Toothless. Fishlegs ushered Horrorcow into one of the cabins so that Tuffnut and Snotlout wouldn't see her in the morning and she fell asleep almost immediately. She was quite a lazy dragon after all and would be passed out until someone woke her up. It was late and they were all tired so they went to bed. Cami and Hiccup slept in the larger of the two cabins on deck as it was the only one with a double bed. Fishlegs slept in the medium sized cabin below deck and the other two boys were still asleep on the table on deck.

In the morning, Cami woke up first, got dressed then went out to find it was a beautiful sunny day and the two boys were still asleep at the table. She was thoroughly amused by their drunken states and she couldn't help herself. She went up to them and threw her fist down on the table and they sat up and shrieked then both of them tumbled off their chairs and landed on the deck.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked as he ran out of the cabin in only his leggings. The two boys got a glimpse of Hiccup's upper body and noticed just how muscled he actually was along with the millions of scars that littered his skin. He chuckled at the sight of them lying on the deck with Cami smirking over them.

"Thought it would be funny to scare them awake." She smiled at Hiccup. "Morning." She grinned and he kissed her.

"Morning." He smiled back.

"Oh, gods. My head." Tuffnut winced as he clutched his skull.

"Too much mead." Snotlout winced back and both Hiccup and Cami laughed.

"Where's Legs?" Tuffnut asked confused.

"Asleep in a cabin." Camicazi smirked and Tuffnut scowled at her.

"I think you and I should go back to bed." Hiccup smirked at her and she giggled.

"How about this instead? You take the boys back to shore and we'll spend all day in bed?" She suggested seductively then kissed him and both Tuffnut and Snotlout gaped at Hiccup.

"That's a much better plan than mine." Hiccup winked at her and she grinned.

"Well done, Hiccup." Tuffnut grinned at him and Hiccup chuckled.

"Thanks." Hiccup smirked. "But unless you want Cami to throw you overboard you probably shouldn't say stuff like that." He chuckled.

"Sorry." Tuffnut said immediately a little wide eyed. He would admit that he was mildly – scratch that – very afraid of her. But he had to admit that she was _insanely_ hot. He was well and truly jealous.

"Do you two boys want some breakfast before you head back?" Cami asked them. She was in too good a mood about Hiccup to be concerned over Tuffnut's objectifying comments about her.

"No, I think I'd throw up." Snotlout said honestly.

"Me too." Tuffnut grimaced.

"Alright then. Who wants to go first?" Hiccup asked as he whistled for Toothless.

"Take Tuffnut first. He might end up overboard if you don't." Camicazi teased and Hiccup and Snotlout laughed at the way Tuffnut paled. Toothless came out onto the deck and Hiccup attached his saddle and tailfin. He normally slept without them on as they could be quite uncomfortable for the dragon considering Toothless slept in a multitude of strange positions. Hiccup hopped on and strapped himself into the saddle then nodded for Tuffnut to get on. Tuffnut went over to stand in front of Camicazi and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, Camicazi. I just say it before I have time to think it. I didn't mean to offend you." Tuffnut said to her sincerely and she actually smiled at him.

"Well, you work on that and maybe we can be friends one day." She said and he smiled then nodded and went over to Toothless and Hiccup.

"Bye, Camicazi." Tuffnut waved at her after he was strapped in behind Hiccup and she waved back then Hiccup patted Toothless on the head.

"Come on, bud." Hiccup said. Toothless took off from the ship and Tuffnut let out a little shriek at the speed that had everyone, even Toothless, laughing at him.

* * *

Hiccup dropped Tuffnut off at the caves considering it was quite a trek from there to where their dragons were. By the time he got back with Snotlout, Tuffnut was fast asleep on the ground. Snotlout was just as out of it and said he'd have a nap while they waited for Fishlegs, which had Hiccup highly amused. Snotlout lay down and practically passed out straight away. Hiccup tucked a little note in Snotlout's pocket basically saying that Fishlegs was going with them and not to worry about him. Hiccup took one last look at his cousin then jumped on Toothless' back and flew back to the ship. Camicazi and Fishlegs were sitting at the table with some bread and butter when he got back.

"Hey, Snotlout and Tuffnut are passed out by the caves but they won't be for too long so we should try to sail in a different direction so they don't find us if they get the idea to follow us." Hiccup suggested after he landed and Cami nodded then grabbed her buttered bread and went up to the wheel while Hiccup lifted the anchor. They set sail and started their journey.

* * *

Snotlout felt a hard kick to his boot and he sat upright in surprise. He was surprised to see that it was dark. He rubbed his eyes then realised someone had kicked his boot and he looked up to see an unimpressed looking Stoick standing there with his arms crossed. His father was next to him as well with a matching expression as well as a few other Hooligans.

"What are you doing?" Stoick asked him and Snotlout nudged Tuffnut awake.

"What do you mean?" Snotlout asked him as Tuffnut sat up.

"Why are you and Tuffnut asleep here?" Stoick asked annoyed. "About half a mile from here we found Bloodguts and seven of his men dead." He said.

"Hey, Hiccup killed Bloodguts. We just helped with the others." Tuffnut blurted and Snotlout shot him an annoyed look. That was so not the thing to say to Stoick right off the bat.

"What did you just say?" Stoick asked him in disbelief.

"Well, Uncle Stoick... we kind of bumped into Hiccup in the port." Snotlout said and Stoick looked shocked as did the other Hooligans.

"What?" Stoick exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"On his ship." Tuffnut replied and all of the older Hooligan's jaws dropped.

"_His_ ship?" Spitelout asked shocked.

"Well, him and Camicazi's ship. Man she's scary." Tuffnut mumbled.

"Camicazi? As in Bertha's daughter?" Stoick asked shocked.

"Yeah." Tuffnut nodded. "They bought a ship together." He said.

"Wait just a minute. Hiccup and Camicazi bought a ship together? How many Vikings are they with?" Stoick asked.

"It's just the two of them." Tuffnut replied while Snotlout was glaring at Tuffnut for being unable to shut up.

"What kind of ship can be sailed with only two crew members?" Spitelout asked confused.

"Gods it's beautiful. It's for comfort sailing not speed. It's like a floating house. It's so awesome." Tuffnut said.

"You saw it?" Stoick asked.

"Saw it? We spent last night on it!" Tuffnut grinned. Snotlout seriously wanted to punch him to shut him up. "We had so much mead." He said.

"Well, where is he now?" Stoick asked annoyed.

"Oh, he'll be _long_ gone by now. He dropped us here this morning." Tuffnut said and Snotlout stared at him in disbelief. Stoick was going to _kill_ them. "Wait – where the Hel is Legs?" Tuffnut asked as he looked around.

"Fishlegs isn't with you?" Stoick asked though it was a stupid question as the boy was nowhere in sight. Snotlout noticed a piece of parchment sticking out from his pocket and he pulled it out and read it then handed it to Stoick.

_Fishlegs wants to come with Cami and I to spread dragon awareness. Don't worry, we'll look after him. Tell my dad I'm sorry for not waiting to see him but I'll be back to visit Berk soon._

_Hiccup_

Stoick was visibly furious.

"Fishlegs went with them? Are you two stupid? You let him go too?" Stoick yelled at them and Tuffnut's jaw dropped.

"What? No fair! I totally wanted to go too!" Tuffnut exclaimed and Snotlout looked at him like he truly _was_ the biggest idiot ever.

"Why would you want to go?" Stoick snapped at Tuffnut and only then did he realise that the Chief was _pissed_.

"Sorry, Chief. They're just going on an adventure and it would have been fun to go too." Tuffnut said quietly.

"Idiot." Stoick said annoyed. "Snotlout, what did Tuffnut mean earlier when he said Hiccup killed Bloodguts?" Stoick asked annoyed.

"Well... uh... Bloodguts threatened to plunder and kill Camicazi and Hiccup defended her." Snotlout said and all the older Vikings looked shocked.

"_Hiccup_. Are you sure?" Stoick asked him sceptically.

"Chief, you should see him now. He's like three inches taller than Snotlout and covered in battle scars and he can fight like nobody I've ever seen!" Tuffnut exclaimed and they all looked like they would fall over in shock.

"What do you mean?" Stoick asked confused.

"He means that Hiccup took out Bloodguts and three of his men by himself while we got one each." Snotlout said and Stoick gasped. "And he and I sparred and he beat me with no effort." Snotlout said and they were _seriously_ shocked at that as Snotlout was well known for his incredible battle skills.

"He has this _amazing_ scar right across his cheek. It looked _awesome_!" Tuffnut grinned and the Vikings rolled their eyes at the stupid teenager.

"You say he defended Camicazi? Why? She's a Bogburglar. She can defend herself." Spitelout said.

"Yeah, trust me, she can, but Hiccup totally loves her so I guess he couldn't help it." Tuffnut said and Stoick's jaw dropped.

"Hiccup _loves_ Camicazi?" Stoick asked stunned.

"Yeah, they're going to get married if she ends up pregnant." Tuffnut said.

"They are together?" Spitelout asked _seriously_ shocked. **Everyone** knew Camicazi was seriously attractive and a Bogburglar so for her to one day marry Hiccup was a _huge_ deal.

"Yes." Snotlout nodded then he heard a familiar noise and looked up.

* * *

Hiccup had been pacing the ship nervously all day and Camicazi had enough and went over to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him softly.

"I... I should have waited to see my father." Hiccup admitted.

"Why?" She asked curiously. Not that she didn't agree with him but she wondered what his reasons were.

"I'm not the same coward that left Berk and I have to face him eventually." He said and she nodded.

"One, you were never a coward. Two, I agree you should have waited. Three, we are only twenty or so miles from there since the ship doesn't go too fast. Why don't you fly out and see if you can see him?" She asked with a smile.

"You think?" He asked curiously.

"I think you would feel better if you saw him. If you don't like what he has to say you can always jump back on Toothless and come straight back." She said and he smiled.

* * *

Stoick looked up as did the rest of the men and they saw the familiar sleek black dragon with the missing tail fin and he landed moments later and Stoick didn't recognize the man on his back. Hiccup gulped at the sight of his father then hopped off Toothless' back standing at his full height which stunned the other Vikings.

"Hiccup!" Tuffnut exclaimed happily.

"Hello, dad." Hiccup nodded to him and all the Vikings who hadn't seen him already stared in disbelief at the tall and muscular young man who stood before them. He even sounded like a man. He wasn't beefy like they were but his body was built for speed as well as strength.

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked stunned.

"Your note said you were leaving." Snotlout said to him softly.

"I was going to but then figured that would be rude." He replied.

"Chief? See the cool scar?" Tuffnut grinned and all the Vikings gave him a look to shut up. Stoick walked slowly over to him and stopped a few feet away from him. Hiccup was only a few inches shorter than him now and it shocked him.

"You look so different." Stoick said to him and Hiccup smirked. He was a nervous wreck on the inside but didn't want to show that.

"Camicazi trained me." Hiccup replied and Stoick was surprised considering he knew that the Bogburglars were much stricter with training than they were.

"I hear you bought a ship." Stoick said and Hiccup wasn't surprised. He figured Tuffnut would have blurted that out.

"Yes, we did." Hiccup replied with a nod. Conversation was awkward as usual so not everything had changed.

"You're not staying, are you?" Stoick asked him a little glumly.

"I can't. We're sailing away from here tonight. The ship is over twenty miles away from here." He said and Stoick nodded. "Fishlegs wanted to come. I didn't kidnap him." Hiccup said hurriedly hoping his father would believe him.

"When are you coming home?" Stoick asked him ignoring the part about Fishlegs.

"I'm not sure yet. It depends how our travels go. Most likely in about a year or so." Hiccup replied and Stoick nodded.

"Will you be staying in a year?" Stoick asked and Hiccup gave him a sad look.

"You know the answer to that already." Hiccup replied and Stoick nodded. He did know that.

"Don't be a stranger, Hiccup." Stoick said heavily and Hiccup realised that this was hurting his father and it made him feel terrible.

"I won't. I'll make an effort to come home often." Hiccup said and Stoick smiled. He realised that Hiccup was trying to make the effort that he'd never made with him.

"Good, I'm glad." Stoick replied and Hiccup smiled.

"I just wanted to say hello but I need to get back. Take care of yourself, dad." Hiccup said clapping his father on the arm affectionately.

"You too, Hiccup." Stoick nodded. Hiccup smiled at him then jumped on the back of Toothless.

"Bye, everyone." Hiccup nodded.

"Bye, Hiccup!" Tuffnut waved as did Snotlout and the other Vikings then he took off into the sky like a shot. Spitelout walked over to his brother and leaned in to speak to him quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"You alright?" Spitelout asked and Stoick nodded.

"Right, let's go get a drink!" Stoick exclaimed trying to get over his emotional meeting with the son he hadn't seen in so long. He figured getting drunk out of his mind would be his best bet.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

Hand on my Heart

Chapter 13

* * *

The three of them sailed together for several months and Fishlegs was best friends with both Camicazi and Hiccup in no time. They stopped in places along the way and told different villages about the end of the dragon war and though they'd all noticed the dragon raids had stopped, not all were happy about the thought of integrating dragons into their lives. They did have some success with a few Viking tribes but others practically chased them off their islands. Camicazi always found some form of hilarious revenge on _those_ tribes.

After four months of sailing, they decided to go back to the Bogburglars because Camicazi was seriously_ dying_ to start riding Stormfly so Hiccup had to have access to a forge. She was completely over her traumatic capture and loved Hiccup, Camicazi and Fishlegs. Toothless was completely used to her and Horrorcow now so he didn't try any of his mischief with them anymore. They spent a week with the Bogburglars and Hiccup made her a saddle and riding gear as well as new gear for himself as he'd grown again. He remade his custom legs while he was there as well. The only thing about going back to the Bogburglars – Cami and Hiccup had to hide their relationship. Cami's mother Bertha would never be happy about Cami getting married and would freak out about their deal. Hiccup wasn't happy about them being together in secret but he figured one day it would all work out. He got along swimmingly with Bertha so he wasn't _too_ worried about it.

Camicazi managed to convince Axela to come with them when they left as the four of them had spent some time together and she noticed Axela and Fishlegs taking a shine to each other. After their week with the Bogburglars, they geared up their ship and left. It only took a couple of weeks for Axela and Fishlegs to get together and both Cami and Hiccup thought it was nice. Axela had initially been _shocked_ when Cami told her that she was going to marry Hiccup eventually. Fishlegs was as happy as a clam. He'd never been so happy in his life. He loved their life on the ship and now he had Axela and it was just perfect. He understood why Hiccup had no will to return to Berk. This was what it was all about. Life was good.

* * *

The four of them sailed and sailed. In no time, Cami was riding Stormfly and the two of them were closely bonded. Not quite like Hiccup and Toothless, but then that would never happen. Axela was quite interested in riding a dragon too but for the time being, she was more than happy to ride with Cami, Hiccup or Fishlegs. They spread dragon awareness everywhere they went and after almost ten months of sailing, they came across a rather disturbing village. They'd stopped there as there was also a port but they were disturbed at the fact you could _buy_ slaves there. Hiccup and the other three had no intention of staying there for long. They were just going to buy some supplies then move on... Until Hiccup saw something he would never forget. He'd been haggling in the market for leather when he happened to notice an older woman with red hair and green eyes and he thought he might fall over. She had shackles on her ankles, her skin was worn and sallow and he knew her. How could he not? She was working at a stall, selling material. He quickly paid the leather merchant, not caring that he got totally ripped off then he hurried over to the material stand. The woman looked at him and he saw there was no light in her eyes like he remembered. He noticed that nobody else was there, but he couldn't take any chances. So he whispered...

"Valhallarama?" He asked and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. They were nowhere near Viking territory.

"How do you know my name?" She asked in Norse. They were somewhere off the coast of Germany so Norse wasn't commonly spoken.

"It's me. Hiccup." He said to her and her eyes watered.

"It cannot be." She said in disbelief.

"We all thought you were dead, mother." Hiccup said to her emotionally.

"I have wished to be dead instead of this every day since the ship went down... until today." She said shakily.

"I'll get you free." Hiccup whispered to her and her eyes widened.

"No, they'll kill you." She said worriedly and he shook his head.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." He replied and she looked at him sceptically. "Are any of the crew still here?" He asked and she nodded. "Is Hofferson here?" He asked her and she nodded again. "How many of your crew are left here?" He asked.

"Five others and myself. But there are other Viking slaves from other villages." She whispered.

"Any Bogburglars?" He asked.

"Yes, Bertha's sister and cousin are here." She said and Hiccup's eyes widened.

"I'm here with Bertha's daughter, Camicazi." Hiccup whispered and she looked stunned.

"You cannot allow any women with you to come to the village. They will be snatched." She said worriedly and Hiccup nodded.

"My crew are all still on the ship. Is this where you sleep at night?" He asked pointing to the hut behind her and she nodded. "I'll come for you tonight after dark when everyone is asleep. Don't worry, you'll be a slave no longer." He promised and he saw the first bit of hope in her eyes. "But don't tell anyone that... and don't scream tonight when you see how we're leaving this island." He said and she looked confused but nodded anyway. "I'll see you tonight." He smiled and she gave him a small smile and he grinned then darted off.

* * *

Hiccup ran into the woods near the village to where he'd left Toothless hidden in a cave. He hopped on his back and the two of them made a quick getaway without being seen. The ship was several miles out since Hiccup didn't want any of them near the slave port. He landed on the deck with wild eyes and Camicazi saw the look on his face.

"What happened?" She asked him worriedly and both Fishlegs and Axela watched him intently.

"They have Viking slaves! They have my mother." He said to them and they all looked _ridiculously_ shocked. "They also have Bertha's sister and cousin who went missing." He said and Camicazi's face hardened.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" She exclaimed.

"No." Hiccup said and her jaw dropped.

"No?" She asked in disbelief.

"There are six Hooligans, at least two Bogburglars as well as other Vikings. If we want to get that many free, we're going to have to be stealthy about this. We can't just go in there throwing our weapons around." Hiccup said.

"Why not?" Camicazi exclaimed.

"Because there's seven of us and about three hundred of them!" Hiccup exclaimed back and she sighed. He had a point.

"So what do you want to do then, Hiccup?" Axela asked him calmly.

"After the port is sleeping for the night, I'm going to sneak back, free my mother and fly her here. Then she can tell us where the others are and exactly how many we need to get. _Then_ I was thinking after we have all the Vikings, we'd set the village on fire from the sky." He smirked at them and the three of them grinned. "Our priority is the Bogburglars and the Hooligans so they're who we'll go after first." He said. "Cami, Fishlegs and Axela, you're staying here." Hiccup said to them and they looked horrified.

"What?" They all exclaimed.

"Toothless is made for stealth. Horrorcow makes _so_ much noise. Stormfly won't take riders other than Cami and me and you all know that. You need to stay here and watch the ship. They're still Vikings, after all, they could totally make off with our ship. They've been slaves for _years_. We have no idea if they'll be remotely loyal to us, regardless if they are from our tribes." Hiccup said and they all glared at him because he totally had a point. "That and if I'm captured, the Hooligans _will_ come after the Chief's son." He said to them and they all sighed. He had another point.

"Hiccup? You're going to have to kill the captors." Camicazi said and he gulped.

"Yeah, I know, Cami." He nodded.

* * *

Darkness fell and they sailed a little closer so they could watch for the village to be completely dark. Hiccup explained to Toothless what they were doing, which didn't surprise the other Vikings as he talked to him regularly. He kissed Cami then jumped on Toothless' back and took off. He kept Toothless high in the sky so they wouldn't be seen and they circled over the village. It was eerily silent. He was lucky that the shack his mother was in was on the edge of the village so he landed Toothless behind the shack, jumped off and told Toothless in a whisper to stay quiet and stay there. He snuck around the shack and looked around and he heard nothing and saw nobody. He went to the door and slipped inside. He noticed right away the two separate beds. He saw his mother lying on one and he saw that her eyes were open and she was staring at him worriedly. He put his finger to his lips indicating for her to stay quiet. He tiptoed over to the sleeping man in the other bed. He looked like a heathen so it was easier for Hiccup to do this. He pulled out one of his daggers then in a swift move he covered the man's mouth and plunged the dagger in his heart. The man woke up and Hiccup's hand muffled his dying noises. When he was dead, Hiccup removed the knife and wiped it on the man's tunic. Hiccup searched him and found a key. He went over to his mother and tried the key on her shackles and they popped off.

"Come, mother." He whispered and she nodded shocked that her son had just done that. He took her hand and peeked out the door and there was still nobody there. "You have to stay quiet when you see him." He whispered to her and she looked confused but nodded again. They slipped out of the shack and went around the back of the shack and her eyes widened to saucers when she saw Toothless. "He won't harm you." He whispered. "Trust me." He said to her pleadingly and she nodded. He led her to Toothless' side then he jumped on his back and strapped himself on. He offered his hand to her and she looked at him sceptically. "Even Stoick likes him, mother." He said to her and she looked shocked then took his hand and he helped her climb up on Toothless' back. "Hold on." He said and she held around his waist tightly. "Come on, bud." He tapped Toothless neck and Valhallarama closed her eyes tightly and gasped as she felt the rush of air. A few seconds later she opened her eyes and saw that they were mid air.

"This is incredible." She whispered and Hiccup smiled.

"I'll tell you all about him soon, mother." Hiccup shot a smile at her over his shoulder. A few minutes later, the ship was spotted and he started his decline. He landed on the deck which surprised her but Hiccup helped her climb off and he jumped off as well.

"Oh, thank Thor!" Camicazi exclaimed then hugged Hiccup tightly and he chuckled.

"Mother, this is Camicazi." Hiccup motioned to her.

"Hello, Camicazi, I'm Valhallarama." She smiled.

"I remember." Cami smiled at her sadly. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I am now." She smiled at Hiccup fondly.

"Chief Stoick is going to be so happy to see you." Fishlegs said to her.

"This is Fishlegs and Axela." Hiccup pointed to him.

"I remember you, Fishlegs." She said.

"Mother, I need you to tell me where the other Vikings are. We need to get Bertha's sister and cousin next." He said and she looked at him wide eyed.

"Hiccup... they will not be happy about being rescued by a man." She said and they all laughed.

"I'll send them a note with him." Camicazi said. "I would go but my dragon won't take other passengers." She said.

"Could the black dragon not carry you as well?" She asked Camicazi who then looked at Hiccup.

"What do you think, Toothless? Could you carry me, Cami and another?" Hiccup asked him amused and he growled at Hiccup who laughed.

"What does that mean?" Valhallarama asked sceptically.

"He's insulted that I even had to ask." Hiccup smirked and Cami giggled. "Fine, but Cami, you can't go all Bogburglar warrior princess. This isn't about honour or glory, it's about getting them all free. Once they are free, we can go get some revenge but until they're free, we need to be stealthy." Hiccup said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, darling, I understand the concept of sneaking into a village in the middle of the night." She said dryly and they laughed. "I've been doing that since I was a child, while you were busy being a genius in the forge." She smirked at him and he chuckled then kissed her.

"Fine." He said amused.

"Are you two married?" Valhallarama asked them in surprised.

"Not yet." Cami replied and the surprise was evident on the Chief's wife face that she _would_ be marrying Hiccup.

"So, I drew a map of the village earlier. Can you tell me where they all are?" Hiccup asked his mother as he took out the parchment that he'd drawn on. She was surprised at how accurate and detailed it was.

"You are going for Bertha's sister and cousin first?" She asked Hiccup and he nodded. "They are both here." She pointed to a large building at the other side of the village from where she'd been.

"How many people are there in that building?" Hiccup asked.

"Three men." She replied and Hiccup thought about that.

"Cami, you'll need to come on Stormfly. We can't have four people safely on Toothless but I can't silently kill three men and talk two Bogburglars into getting on a dragon." He said and they laughed. "They'll trust you, right?" Hiccup asked her and she nodded.

"I'll be Chief after my mother. They _have_ to trust me." She said.

"Toothless, you'll watch out for Stormfly, right?" Hiccup asked the dragon who nodded. "You need to keep her quiet and still until we get back." He said and the dragon rolled his eyes as if to say 'do I look like a babysitter?' which made Hiccup chuckle. "If you do it then we can have lots of fun setting the village on fire." Hiccup sing-songed and Toothless dragon laughed then nodded. Valhallarama was _shocked_ at the dragon's clear understanding of everything Hiccup was saying.

"So what's the plan?" Cami asked him.

"We sneak in, I'll deal with taking the men out and you talk the Bogburglars into being quiet and coming with us." He said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"All three by yourself?" Valhallarama asked Hiccup wide-eyed. Cami, Fishlegs and Axela laughed at that.

"You don't have to worry about him." Axela said amused.

"He has mad fighting skills." Fishlegs added.

"No, I don't." Hiccup blushed. "But I don't plan to be _fighting_ anyone. We just need to get them out of there." He said.

* * *

Hiccup and Cami flew over to the village and surveyed the area and it was still eerily silent. They landed behind the building then dismounted. They peeked in the window and noticed that all three men were sleeping downstairs, so the Bogburglars had to be upstairs. They decided that Cami would help with the men for speed. They slipped in the front of the building then Cami went up to the one farthest away and Hiccup stood between the two that were close together. He could do it at the same time. He held up both daggers and Cami looked at him and nodded. Hiccup plunged the two daggers into their hearts then covered their mouths to muffle the noises while Cami covered the other's mouth and slit his throat. They heard 'what was that?' and stared at each other wide eyed. They couldn't have the Bogburglars alerting anyone to their presence so Hiccup motioned for Cami to go upstairs and she nodded. She crept up without making a sound and saw the two women and grinned. She hurried up the rest of the way and they gasped when they saw her. She could only be a Bogburglar with her wild hair and the way she was dressed and strapped with weapons. Hiccup searched the men and found a bunch of different keys.

"I am Bertha's daughter, Camicazi." She smiled at them and their jaws dropped. "Don't you think it's about time you ladies came home?" She smirked at them and they grinned.

"Oh, Cami! We haven't seen you since you were a little girl." One of them gasped.

"I know." She smiled. "But we need to keep silent. The village are asleep and we're doing this without them knowing. We'll have our revenge later." She smirked and the nodded. Hiccup hurried up the stairs after her with the keys and the Bogburglars stared at him. "This is Chief Stoick's son, Hiccup. His mother told us you were here." She explained and they smiled.

"So you got Val already?" They asked and both Hiccup and Cami nodded. Hiccup handed Cami the keys and she hurried over to them and unlocked them out of their shackles.

"Listen, you two. Our means of getting out of here will be a bit unconventional but you have to _trust_ me." Camicazi said to them.

"How unconventional?" One of their eyebrows quirked.

"On dragons." She replied and their eyes bugged.

"You ride dragons?" They asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and the longer we leave them out there, the larger the chance we'll get caught. So we need to go." Hiccup said to them. "They won't hurt you. Bertha happens to love my dragon." He smirked at them.

"She does." Cami nodded amused. "You'll both be riding with Hiccup because my dragon won't let anyone but me and Hiccup ride her." She said to them and they glanced at each other sceptically.

"The dragon war is over. I promise." Hiccup said to them. "But we need to go." He urged.

"Fine, but Cami rescued us, not you, got it?" Bertha's sister said to Hiccup and he smirked.

"This isn't a rescue. This is just a group of friends going for a ride on dragons. We have no idea what you were doing here or how you got free." He said to them and Cami and the women chuckled.

"Smooth, Haddock." Cami winked at him.

"You understand our ways." Bertha's cousin said to him amused and he shrugged.

"I was trained by a Bogburglar. I learned a thing or two." He smirked and they smiled.

* * *

The two dragons landed on the deck. Hiccup had practically been squashed by Bertha's sister, her arms had been so tight around him.

"See? Not so bad?" Hiccup smirked over his shoulder at the two women.

"I think I'll stick to the sea." Bertha's cousin mumbled and he chuckled.

"The sky's not for everyone." Hiccup nodded in agreement. Camicazi hurried over and helped the two women off Toothless' back.

"Val. Thank you for telling them about us." Bertha's sister said to her and she smiled.

"Mother, where is Hofferson?" Hiccup asked holding out the map he'd drawn.

"He's in the barracks. He tried to escape." Val said and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Wonderful." He muttered. "Right, well, he'll have to be taken last then since that'll cause a commotion." He said. "Who else?" He asked.

"Well, there are five other Hooligans, two Meatheads and one Murderous." She said.

"Let the Murderous rot." Hiccup said immediately and Val looked surprised.

"Really?" She asked as he was still a Viking.

"The last Murderous Vikings we met tried to rob us and kill us and they threatened to plunder Camicazi. Let him rot." Hiccup said darkly.

"Aye, agreed." Bertha's sister said with a nod and her expression was furious as well as the cousin's.

"So we'll get the Hooligans first then the Meatheads then lastly Hofferson then we'll decimate the village." Camicazi smirked at Hiccup and he nodded.

* * *

It took some convincing, but a couple of hours later, all the Hooligans and Meatheads were on the ship, except for Astrid's father.

"So what's the plan?" Chinstrap asked as they all stood around talking about how to get Hofferson back.

"A distraction." Hiccup replied. "The barracks are on the left side of the village so if we start firing on the right side, they'll have to run and put the fires out. Toothless and I can sneak in and get Hofferson while that's happening." He said.

"But what about us?" Moleskin asked Hiccup confused. "We were held captive. We want revenge." He said and Hiccup sighed.

"Yeah and that's great but it is of absolutely no use to us if you get captured while trying to take on a village of that size by yourselves. Once Hofferson is out, Camicazi, Fishlegs and I are going to ride out and set the whole village on fire from the outside in. I think burning to death will be a good revenge for those heathens." Hiccup said to him in a tone that meant he wasn't arguing.

"Does Chief Stoick know about this?" Moleskin asked him and Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him.

"If he did, the whole Viking fleet would be here. I came across my mother by accident and good thing too. I've spent years thinking she was dead." Hiccup replied.

"You aren't our Chief." Moleskin snarled and Hiccup smirked at him.

"No, I'm not. And I never will be." He said shocking the Hooligans, especially his mother. "But this is _our_ ship." He said pointing between himself and Camicazi. "Cami is the captain of this ship and if you don't like the way we plan to do things, by all means, jump overboard." Hiccup glared at him and the man was stunned at his tone. "We will gladly take you back to your villages but let me remind you that you are on _our_ ship, eating _our_ food, so you either accept our plans or you get off and find your own way back to Berk." He said and the man looked outraged then he lunged for Hiccup. Hiccup headered him then spun him around while locking his arms behind his back. He swung his leg out and hit both of Moleskin's legs causing him to fall flat on his face. The other Vikings, except Cami, Axela and Fishlegs, were stunned at Hiccup's mad skills that knocked an _enormous_ Viking man down and kept him disabled. "I might not be taking over after my father but I am still Chief Stoick's son. I wonder how he'll react when he learns that you tried to attack me when I only was trying to get you home after being held prisoner. I'm sure he'll be _so_ pleased." Hiccup said amused. "Legs?" Hiccup called. "Get me some rope, will you? He's going to spend some time decorating the mast until he learns some manners." He said amused and all of the Vikings laughed at that. Being tied to the mast was a _huge_ embarrassment. Fishlegs ran to the supply cabin and brought back a rope. Hiccup made quick work of it then tied him to the mast while Moleskin glared at him.

"How dare you." Moleskin seethed and Hiccup laughed.

"Careful or I'll feed you to my dragon." Hiccup smirked and Moleskin's eyes widened. He didn't have to know that Toothless didn't eat or hurt humans. Toothless snarled at Moleskin for effect which only made Hiccup laugh. "You hungry, boy?" Hiccup asked him amused and Toothless licked his lips. The other Vikings were wide eyed until they saw Camicazi, Fishlegs and Axela shaking with silent laughter. They understood then that Hiccup and the dragon were making fun of Moleskin and they ended up finding it hilarious too. He always had a temper problem and they were amused that a young man like Hiccup was teaching him a lesson.

"Who are you to threaten me?" Moleskin spat and Hiccup chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hiccup said amused and winked at him. "You'll know who _I_ am soon enough." He smirked then hopped up on Toothless' back. "Legs, let's go." He nodded his head to the sky. Fishlegs whistled then moments later the Gronkle wandered out of the cabin she'd been sleeping in and the other Vikings were surprised that there was _yet another_ dragon on board. Fishlegs fed her a few massive rocks then jumped on her back. Hiccup patted Toothless then the two of them leaped into the sky and took off.

"Untie me." Moleskin said to the other Vikings angrily.

"Like that's going to happen." Camicazi said to him amused. "You see, you might have been gone for years but a lot has changed in the Viking world. Hiccup and his dragon single-handedly stopped the dragon war by destroying the cause of it. He is a Viking hero at home and if he thinks you deserve time on the mast then that's exactly what you'll have." She warned him and the others looked stunned.

"How did he stop it?" Bertha's sister asked.

"Well, it all started when Hiccup shot Toothless down..." Camicazi started.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

**A/N: Nearing the end of the story now :)**

* * *

Hand on my Heart

Chapter 14

* * *

Hiccup and Fishlegs flew to one side of the village and instructed their dragons to fire. After Toothless hit the main market building, Hiccup circled around the village in the air and dropped down behind the small prison. Practically every person in the village was running to the other side to put out the fires, including the prison guard. Hiccup snuck down into the prison and he tried to remember what Astrid's father looked like. Luckily for him, there was only one cell with an occupant. Hiccup went up to it and picked the lock then swung the door open. Hiccup knew it was him straight away.

"Don't you think it's time you came back to Berk?" Hiccup smirked at him and Hofferson's eyes widened to saucers.

"You know who I am?" The man asked shocked.

"You are Astrid Hofferson's father and she misses you so let's get the hell out of here." Hiccup said and the man smiled.

"Who are you?" He asked in awe.

"I am the Chief's son, Hiccup." He said and Hofferson was visibly surprised.

"You certainly grew up." He smirked and Hiccup chuckled.

"I did. Now, our way off this island is kind of unconventional for a Viking but even Stoick likes him so I promise, you're in no danger." Hiccup said sincerely.

"Stoick was my closest friend and I trust you as his son." Hofferson said just as sincerely.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Let's go before the guard gets back." Hiccup said then turned on his heel and Hofferson followed him out. They crept out the back and Hofferson gasped at the sight of the legendary dragon.

"A _Night Fury_?" He asked shocked and Hiccup chuckled then jumped on Toothless' back.

"Yes. Even my mother went on him. It's safe." He said and Hofferson looked surprised then Hiccup helped him onto Toothless' back.

* * *

By the time Hiccup got back to the ship, Fishlegs was back too. He landed Toothless then Hofferson jumped off.

"That was incredible." Hofferson said to Hiccup with a huge grin then he greeted the other Vikings.

"So that's everyone then?" Hiccup asked and he was kind of amused at the sight of Moleskin still tied to the mast.

"That's everyone, my son." Valhallarama said with a proud smile.

"Hiccup? Horrorcow is out of shots." Fishlegs said and Hiccup nodded.

"That's okay then. Why don't you and Axela start steering away from here in the home direction and Cami and I will go." Hiccup said to him and he nodded. "You ready?" Hiccup asked Cami with a smirk and she grinned.

"Always." She nodded and he chuckled then got back up on Toothless. Camicazi saddled herself up on Stormfly then Hiccup shot up into the air and all of the Vikings saw the difference in how Hiccup flew alone and how Hiccup flew with another passenger. Camicazi followed right behind him. Fishlegs pulled up the anchor while Axela went to the wheel then they started to steer away. The other Vikings watched in the direction of the village and in no time they could see blue Night Fury fire balls heading towards the village. Shortly after they saw streams of red fire blazing too – they assumed that was Stormfly. They not only set the village on fire, but also the ships so that they couldn't make it off the island. Blue fire ball after blue fire ball hit. Streams of red fire encircled the island. Soon the whole island seemed to be ablaze. The Vikings on the ship watched as their years of torment and slavery were avenged in a wall of fire.

* * *

The cabins were full of Vikings as was the storage room. Hiccup was thankful that he'd thought to get so much extra bedding. It was however, _very _annoying having that many people on the ship. He was a creature of habit so having his space invaded like that annoyed him _immensely_. He and Cami took turns steering, as did Axela and Fishlegs, so that the ship was in motion _all the time_. They didn't want to waste any time anchoring it for something as trivial as sleep. They had to make port a couple of times for food and other necessities. They still had all their treasure but it was hidden on the dragons and in hidden compartments on the ship so that they wouldn't be found out. The others were their tribesmen but they were still Vikings so they weren't taking any chances.

The two Meatheads were the first to arrive home. The Chief rewarded Hiccup, Camicazi, Fishlegs and Axela handsomely and they all stayed for the celebratory banquet in their honour for bringing home the two Meathead tribesmen. They didn't stay long though and they were soon on their way to the Bog Burglars.

They arrived and Bertha was there on the docks when they arrived as the ship had been seen in the distance. Bertha was quite confused as to who the hell all of the people on the ship were. The ship docked and Cami was first off.

"Mother!" Cami grinned then hugged her mother.

"We need to talk." Bertha said to her.

"Soon! We have a surprise!" Cami grinned. "Ladies!" She exclaimed and Bertha looked at the ship confused then her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"It cannot be." Bertha said in disbelief and awe and her eyes welled with tears at the sight of her sister and cousin who she hadn't seen in years. Who she thought were dead.

"Bertha!" Her sister exclaimed then hugged her tightly.

"Bettina!" Bertha exclaimed into her hair as she hugged back. She let go then hugged her cousin. "Corgeza!" She said shocked. "But how is it possible?" She asked in disbelief.

"Camicazi and Hiccup saved us." Bettina smiled and _everyone _was kind of shocked that she'd _admitted _Hiccup's involvement. Bettina had spent a lot of time talking to Hiccup on the ship and she had to admit – he was one hell of a man. She didn't mind _him _rescuing them. She'd never admit to any _other _man rescuing her but Hiccup was different.

"We were held prisoner and they rescued us." Corgeza smiled. She felt the same way about Hiccup.

"I am so happy to see you both. You have no idea how happy." Bertha said to them sincerely then she turned to the group of Vikings behind her. "Bettina and Corgeza have come home! Get the feast and mead ready! Now!" She yelled and the Vikings hurried away to fulfil her request.

* * *

Bertha got Bettina and Corgeza settled in at her house while the feast and mead were being prepared and Hiccup went to the forge to see Chum. After he was gone, Bertha cornered Camicazi.

"We need to talk, Cami." Bertha said and Cami looked confused.

"What's wrong, mother?" She asked. She thought her mother would be beyond ecstatic but she just looked furious.

"What's wrong? You are going to _marry _Hiccup?" She yelled at her and Cami sighed. She hadn't wanted her mother to find out like that.

"Yes, mother." Cami nodded.

"No." Bertha said to her.

"What?" Cami asked confused.

"You know I love that boy, but no, you will not be marrying him." Bertha said.

"How can you say that? What does it matter if I marry him or not?" She asked shocked.

"It matters because you are a Bog Burglar. It matters because not _only _are you a Bog Burglar, but you are next in line to be Chief. You are _my _daughter and you will _not _marry Hiccup." Bertha said stonily.

"I am not a child." Camicazi said to her mother just as stonily. Bertha was visibly surprised at the fact she wasn't just doing as she was told.

"You have responsibilities." Bertha glared at her.

"And how will those responsibilities be affected in _any _way if I marry Hiccup? He wants to stay here with us. He is not your typical Viking man. Even your sister and cousin love him. They love him so much they _admitted _that he rescued them with me." Camicazi said annoyed.

"If you marry Hiccup, you will not be the next Chief." Bertha said and Camicazi's mouth fell open in shock.

"Mother, how can you say that?" Camicazi asked her shocked. "I have been preparing for that my whole life." She said.

"And I didn't raise a Bog Burglar as fine as you for you to just be a housewife." Bertha said and Cami looked stunned.

"I would never be that." Cami said.

"That is what you think _now_. But that is how it would be." Bertha said.

"But if you do that... it means... that I'll be an outcast." Camicazi said shocked and Bertha nodded.

"You will. You will be outcast and banished from the island." Bertha said and Camicazi's eyes welled with tears.

"Please, mother. I love him. I love him _so _much! Please. He would never wish me to be a house wife. I would still be a competent Chief. Please don't do this. Please don't break my heart." Camicazi pleaded and it was obvious Bertha felt _seriously _guilty... but Vikings were stubborn.

"Your people or Hiccup. Choose." Bertha said and Camicazi burst into tears.

* * *

Hiccup sat on the cliff edge behind the hall staring out at the water. He felt like he kind of just wanted to jump off the cliff. Everyone was in the hall so he wasn't worried about being caught crying like a baby. It was... over. He felt like he was tumbling into a dark abyss.

Valhallarama saw how visibly upset Camicazi looked and Hiccup wasn't anywhere so she decided to go look for him. She wanted to make sure he was okay. Bertha followed her silently at a distance because she kind of gathered who Valhallarama was going to find. Val remembered Hiccup saying something about the view from the cliffs so she walked around the outside of the hall and in the distance she could see him sitting slumped at the cliff edges. As she neared she saw his shoulders shaking and as she got closer she could hear him sobbing. That broke her heart. It also _beyond _shocked Bertha. Viking men _never _cried.

"Hiccup?" Val asked softly as she sat down beside him and she saw his tear streaked face. Bertha hid behind a tree and listened. Hiccup wiped his face but the sobs didn't stop because he was completely heartbroken and he didn't care _at all _that he was crying like a baby. He couldn't help it. He felt like the world was falling apart at the seams. "What happened?" She asked him as she put an arm over his shoulders.

"Camicazi ended things with me." Hiccup sniffed and Val looked _seriously _surprised. She'd watched them together and she was quite certain she'd never seen two people more suited for each other.

"Why?" Val asked shocked.

"She said that she is a Bog Burglar and Bog Burglars don't get married and the future chief certainly doesn't get married." He sobbed.

"But haven't you been together for over a year?" Val asked and he nodded.

"Mother? I don't care if we don't get married. I don't care if we never get married. I just love her so much and... I can't bear the thought of being without her." He sobbed and Bertha felt _so terrible_. She'd had no idea that Hiccup felt that way about her daughter. "We planned our whole future together. She was going to be Chief and be the Bog Burglar warrior princess that she was born to be. I was going to spread dragon awareness and help Chum in the forge... then once we had children, I would stay home and raise them so her obligations as Chief wouldn't suffer." He explained brokenly and both Bertha and Val's jaws dropped.

"You would be a... _house wife_?" Val asked him in disbelief and Hiccup looked at her confused.

"Have you _met _Camicazi? She's a Bog Burglar. Bog Burglars are never _housewives_. Besides, she can't sew anything to save herself so I'd be doing all of that anyway." He said shocking the two of them.

"But you are a man." Val said confused and he shrugged.

"I have always also been kind of strange compared to other Vikings. I really don't care if women are supposed to be the ones to stay home with the children usually. Camicazi would never be happy doing that whereas I would so it doesn't bother me." Hiccup said and Bertha now understood what Cami meant when she said she'd never be a house wife... And she felt beyond terrible.

"But what about Berk? You are meant to be Chief after Stoick." Val said.

"Snotlout will be Chief." Hiccup replied.

"Are you sure that Cami won't change her mind?" Val asked him softly and he sniffed a little and wiped his eyes.

"No. She won't." He said and his voice betrayed how devastated he was.

"Maybe... maybe you can find a wife on Berk." Val suggested and he shook his head.

"No. There will never be anyone else. I would rather be alone forever." Hiccup said shocking the two of them. "Don't you understand mother? She is... my everything." He said. "And I would do anything for her. If it's easier for her without me... then so be it."

"But what are you going to do?" Val asked worriedly.

"I am going to get you back to Berk along with the other Hooligans then I'll give Cami the ship and Toothless and I will leave." Hiccup said.

"What do you mean you'll leave?" Valhallarama asked confused.

"It seems Stoick came here and told Bertha that I have a marriage contract with Astrid when I don't." Hiccup said surprising both of them.

"Why would he do that?" Valhallarama asked.

"Because I'm not tiny and useless anymore so he wants me on Berk and he knows I'll never stay there if I'm together with Cami." Hiccup said.

"You were never tiny and useless." Valhallarama said shocked.

"Well, that's what the Hooligans thought." Hiccup shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. I don't care what they think." He said.

"They? You are a Hooligan." Val said confused.

"No. Not anymore." Hiccup said and the two women nearly fell over in shock at him denying his tribal heritage. It was sacrilege.

"If Stoick hears you say that he will be forced to banish you." Val said worriedly.

"Let him banish me then. I don't care." Hiccup said. "I won't ever go back there." He said.

"But what about me?" Valhallarama asked him in disbelief. "I only just got you back." She said.

"I love you, mother. I always have and I always will. But this? This I will never forgive Stoick for." Hiccup said. "It was one thing when he just ignored me completely. It was another when he agreed with the rest of the village that I was useless." He said and Val's jaw dropped that Stoick did that to him. "But _purposely _trying to take away the reason for my existence just because it doesn't suit him... that..." He shook his head.

"I understand, my darling." She said softly. "Will you stay here?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"Then where?" She asked confused.

"There's a small deserted island that Camicazi and I stayed on for two weeks. I'll go live there." He said. "From there Toothless and I will look for his own kind. They'll take care of him when I can't. Dragons live much longer than we do and if I'm not going to have children, there will be nobody to care for him eventually when I die." He said emotionlessly. That made Val and Bertha's heart clench uncomfortably.

"Hiccup... there must be a way for you to fix this." Valhallarama said softly.

"It seems there isn't." Hiccup said staring out at the water and they could both hear how completely defeated he sounded.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless camped out deep in the forest because he just wanted to be alone. He couldn't stay on the ship because that's where the Hooligans were sleeping. He couldn't stay in the village because seeing Camicazi made him want to bawl his eyes out and he would just look so pathetic if they all saw that... so he thought it better to stay in the woods. His mother had been really concerned about him doing that but he assured her that he would be fine.

The following day, the ship left the Bog Burglars to go to Berk. Axela told Hiccup that Cami wasn't going on the trip and he understood that. He was kind of grateful for that. She did come though as she and Fishlegs were inseparable. Hiccup did _not _want company so he stayed on Toothless throughout the short trip over to Berk. When they grew close, Fishlegs climbed up on his Gronkle and flew up to fly beside Hiccup.

"Are you alright?" Fishlegs asked him.

"Fine." Hiccup replied from where he sat on Toothless' back. "Are you going to stay with the Bog Burglars?" He asked Fishlegs who nodded.

"Good. Berk doesn't deserve you, Legs." Hiccup said sincerely and Fishlegs gave him a small smile for that.

* * *

Just as the ship docked, Hiccup flew down and landed on the peer next to the boat. The large group of Vikings that were standing waiting, stared at him in shock. He'd grown more, he'd aged more and he certainly was _not _Hiccup the Useless anymore.

"Hiccup." Stoick said wide eyed. Gobber stood gaping at him. He hadn't seen him since the day Hiccup left Berk. Hiccup climbed off Toothless' back and they were all shocked at how tall he was. Hiccup could see Astrid at the back of the crowd and he was surprised that he felt nothing at the sight of her.

"I found a few Hooligans on my travels." Hiccup said to Stoick then helped Fishlegs with the plank. He held his hand up and she took his hand then walked down the plank and they all nearly fell over in shock at the sight of her.

"Val?" Stoick gasped in disbelief and true shock.

"Hello, Stoick." She said softly. They all gasped when Hofferson came off next, then the other missing Hooligans followed him.

"How?" Stoick asked shocked.

"They were being held captive on an island quite far from here." Hiccup replied. Astrid ran through the crowd then jumped on her father and hugged him and he hugged her back tightly. Stoick grabbed Val and hugged her too and she hugged him back. Hiccup, however, stayed beside Toothless because he had no intention of staying more than a few more minutes. The missing Vikings made their greetings then Stoick stared at Hiccup in shock again.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

Hand on my Heart

Chapter 15

* * *

"You found Valhallarama... You found the others." Stoick said to him in awe.

"Well, they're home now." Hiccup shrugged casually then jumped up on the ship and everyone watched him confused. They didn't know what he was doing. He disappeared down to the storage room and came back moments later with two large baskets which he tied to Toothless.

"What are you doing?" Stoick asked him confused.

"Just getting my stuff. It's not my ship anymore." Hiccup shrugged and Axela and Fishlegs' jaw dropped.

"You're not coming back with us?" Fishlegs asked him in disbelief and Hiccup shook his head.

"Axela? Tell Cami it's hers now." Hiccup said to her and she nodded though she still looked really confused. Hiccup turned to look at Val then who looked distraught. She hurried over to him and hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. "You know where I'll be." He whispered to her and she nodded against his neck. They'd come up with a way to stay in touch. He'd told her how to get to the island and she was going to visit him and he was going to visit her in Toothless' cove in secret so they wouldn't have to lose each other. He let her go and everyone still just stared.

"You're leaving?" Stoick asked him angrily.

"Mmhmm." Hiccup nodded like it was totally obvious. Valhallarama went back over to where the others that were rescued were standing and she watched him sadly. She wanted to go with him. They'd become so close.

"Why won't you stay?" Stoick asked him annoyed.

"I don't want to." Hiccup replied stonily and everyone looked shocked. "You see, _Stoick_, I know what you did." Hiccup glared at him and Stoick had the good grace to look a little guilty, though he wasn't happy about his son calling him by his name.

"As your Chief, I order you to stay." Stoick glared back and Hiccup smirked. Val closed her eyes knowing what Hiccup would say.

"You're not my Chief." Hiccup said and every single Hooligan's jaws dropped. Even Axela stared at him in shock.

"You don't know what you're saying." Stoick warned him.

"I, Hiccup, am _not _a Hooligan." Hiccup said loudly and clearly and everyone's eyes widened in shock. Astrid stared at him in disbelief.

"Hiccup. I will overlook you saying that because you brought home the missing Hooligans. Do not say it again." Stoick said in warning and Hiccup chuckled.

"Or what?" Hiccup asked him amused.

"Or I will throw you in the prison." Stoick warned and Hiccup chuckled.

"Try it." Hiccup said to him amused and everyone was shocked. They couldn't _believe _that Hiccup basically just dared the Chief!

"Why are you being like this?" Stoick asked him confused and Hiccup shot him an annoyed look.

"Why do you think?" Hiccup asked him annoyed. "You betrayed me." Hiccup said to him and everyone looked stunned. "So why should I stay here? I have no tribe. I have no Chief. I have no _father_." Hiccup said and Stoick looked at him brokenly. "Now hurry up and banish me so that I can get going. I'm bored now." He said.

"You are banished." Stoick said to him. "You are outcast." He added and Hiccup nodded.

"Alright." Hiccup shrugged then turned to get on Toothless when Stoick motioned to two Vikings to grab him. Val, Fishlegs, Axela and all the Vikings who'd seen Hiccup in action's eyes widened knowing this wasn't going to go down well. The two Vikings grabbed Hiccup's arms from behind and Toothless snarled. Hiccup threw his head back and knocked one of them off freeing his other arm then he spun round and punched the other Viking in the face while holding out his good leg so that when he stepped back the Viking fell on his ass. The other one tried to grab him and Hiccup ducked then knocked that Viking tumbling over his shoulder and he landed on his face. Hiccup then faced the crowd with a glare. The ones who hadn't seen him do anything like that before were trying not to fall over in shock. "Never took you for a coward, Stoick." Hiccup smirked and they all looked at him stunned for saying that to the Chief. They were all shocked that Toothless didn't get involved. Toothless, however, knew that his human could handle himself.

"I'm not a coward." Stoick snarled at him and Hiccup looked at him amused which infuriated the Chief. The Vikings that had been on the ship with Hiccup, felt quite confused. They all thought Hiccup was awesome. Even Moleskin got over himself and saw how amazing Hiccup was. They couldn't understand how _that _man would _want _to be banished. They started to then consider that perhaps their Chief was at fault... and maybe they didn't _want _to be there either.

"Anyway, I'm going now." Hiccup said then hopped up on Toothless' back.

"Wait! Take me with you!" Val exclaimed then ran forward to Hiccup _shocking _everyone especially Stoick.

"Mother, you're home now. Don't do this." Hiccup said to her sincerely shocking everyone all over again. They couldn't understand why Hiccup, who had just been publicly _banished, _would ask his mother not to do the same thing.

"No." She shook her head. "I want to stay with you." She said to him because it was true. Her son was such an extraordinary young man and she couldn't bear to lose him again. She'd spent so long on the ship with him and she couldn't comprehend Stoick ever being able to be anything other than so proud of him.

"I am an outcast now. If you come with me, you will be too." He said to her urging her to stay.

"Then we'll be outcasts together." She smiled. Hiccup was really warmed by that but he didn't want her to do this just because _he _was.

"Val? What are you doing?" Stoick asked her shocked.

"I know what you did, Stoick, and the man I married would never have done that. Especially not to his only son. I would rather stay with my son and be an outcast than stay here with a man who would betray his own." Val said and Stoick looked like he'd been slapped. Hiccup knew then that he had no choice but to take her with him considering she'd basically just banished herself. He held out his hand to her and she took it then he pulled her up behind him on Toothless.

"I honestly hope I never see you again." Hiccup said to Stoick then he patted Toothless' neck and they shot up into the sky. Everyone saw the emotion on Hiccup's face when he said that to his father. He was hurt. They all saw it. It made them all wonder just what the hell the Chief had done to him. Stoick looked defeated. He'd missed his wife for years. He'd been so broken hearted about her 'death' that the very sight of Hiccup infuriated him because he looked so much like her. He saw then what a huge mistake he'd made.

* * *

Camicazi hadn't spoken to her mother at _all_ since her mother broke her heart. She'd completely ignored her at every attempt her mother made to speak to her. She hadn't been feeling very well so she went to see the village healer who had her stay there the night before Hiccup and the Hooligans left. Cami hadn't even been aware that they _had _left. Nobody told her. So that had her even _more _furious at her mother. Cami was trying a herbal drink at the healer's to calm her stomach when her mother came in. She rolled her eyes. Couldn't her mother take a hint?

"Thank you for coming, Bertha." The healer said to her and Cami's jaw dropped.

"You _asked _her to be here?" Cami asked her in shock. She'd been at the healer's for two nights and she wasn't feeling any better.

"Cami." Bertha said to her sadly. "I need to talk to you." She said.

"But I have to tell you both something first." The healer said to them.

"Is something wrong? Is Cami going to be alright?" Bertha asked concerned.

"Camicazi is pregnant." The healer said and both women's jaws dropped.

* * *

Astrid cornered the Chief later when she finally got him alone.

"Chief, you cancelled my marriage contract with Snotlout last year because you said Hiccup was coming back to be Chief and you wanted me to be married to the future Chief. He just got himself _banished_ on _purpose_. What is going on?" She asked him annoyed and Stoick sighed.

"I thought if he had a contract it would force him to come back." Stoick said to her and her jaw dropped.

"I... I accepted that he wasn't coming back. You told me he wasn't. You told me to love someone else. I spent time with Snotlout and I loved him and you knew that. You did this just to _use _me for Hiccup to come back?" She asked him in disbelief and he looked at her guiltily.

"He was going to marry Bertha's daughter Camicazi. He would have stayed there. I had no choice." Stoick said and she glared at him.

"Does the tribe know that you did that?" Astrid asked him.

"No." He admitted ashamed. "Please don't tell them. Hiccup and Val leaving has already put me in a terrible position." He said to her.

"Then fix it." She said to him seriously.

"How?" He asked confused.

"Remove the banishment on your brother and Snotlout and let me marry him." Astrid said to him.

"I can't do that!" Stoick said to her like she was crazy.

"If the people turn on you, they'll get Spitelout and Snotlout back here anyway. This way you would still keep your Chiefdom." Astrid said.

"But what use would it be? My line will not be continued as Chief. It will be Snotlout's and you and I both know that Snotlout does _not _want to be Chief." He said to her seriously.

"I don't want him to be Chief either." Astrid agreed. "I do think you have another option though." She said to him.

"What option?" He asked her confused.

"Your wife has just been banished. Your marriage is broken according to tribe law. Marry someone else and produce another heir." She said to him and he looked surprised. "A marriage would be good for your reputation at the moment." She said to him a little dryly. She'd spent a lot of time with the Chief since Hiccup left and he saw her like a daughter. He listened to her and she was like an advisor to him of sorts. She was very logical and clever and she made wise decisions.

"That is quite a good idea." He replied with a small nod. "So what do you think I should do?" He asked softly. Astrid saw how upset he was and although she was furious at him for screwing up her and Snotlout, he was also her friend and she didn't want him to be hurt.

"First, find yourself a wife." She said to him and he nodded. "Then once you are married, rescind Spitelout and Snotlout's banishment on the understanding that Snotlout will marry me and will only be Chief if you are unable to produce another heir. That way, both of them will be happy. Then, I honestly think you need to apologize to Bertha and make sure we don't end up with the Bog Burglars as our enemies especially considering Fishlegs has moved there to marry one of them." Cami said and he sighed. She really made total sense as usual.

"Astrid... _you _would make a very good Chief." He said to her sincerely and she looked surprised.

"I can always be your advisor and the future Chief's advisor if that would make you happy." She said to him and he smiled.

"Yes. I think that would be a very good idea." He agreed. "Alright. I will do as you suggested." He said.

* * *

The ship docked at the Bog Burglars' island and Axela was informed that Camicazi was at the healer's hut. She had to speak to her immediately. Axela hurried there and made her way inside.

"Cami, are you alright?" Axela asked her as soon as she saw her.

"I'm pregnant." Camicazi said and Axela looked stunned.

"Is that why you aren't speaking to your mother?" Axela asked and Camicazi nodded.

"That along with her forcing me to choose my tribe or Hiccup." Cami said emotionally.

"I have to tell you what happened." Axela said and Camicazi looked surprised.

"Where's Hiccup? I have to tell him that I'm pregnant." Cami said to her and Axela sighed.

"Hiccup left, Cami." Axela said and Cami looked stunned. "He told Fishlegs that he wouldn't be able to stay here and not be with you." She said and Cami's jaw dropped.

"So he stayed on Berk?" Cami asked surprised and truthfully kind of hurt.

"No, Cami. You see, Hiccup found out that Stoick cancelled Astrid's contract to Snotlout and made one for Hiccup without him knowing about it after Stoick saw Hiccup at the port last year." She said and Cami looked _shocked_. "Stoick thought that a contract would force Hiccup to return to Berk to fulfil his obligation. Stoick came here while we were gone and told your mother that Hiccup had a contract with Astrid and that Hiccup told him when he flew over to see him that he would go home and marry Astrid when he was finished having fun with you for a while." Axela said and Cami looked shocked.

"How could Stoick lie like that?" Cami gasped.

"Because Stoick saw the changes in Hiccup. Stoick saw that Hiccup became so well trained then that paired with Hiccup's intelligence would make for an incredible Chief. Stoick decided that Hiccup was going to be Chief whether he wanted to or not." Axela explained.

"So... my mother thinks that Hiccup was only having fun with me and was going to leave me to go marry Astrid?" Cami asked in disbelief.

"Well, that's apparently what Stoick said to her." Axela said and Cami sighed.

"She's an idiot for thinking _Hiccup _could ever do that to anyone let alone to me." Camicazi said and Axela nodded.

"Hiccup would never leave you. He loves you so much." Axela said and Cami's eyes welled with tears. "He told me to tell you that the ship is now yours. He also left you all of the treasure that you found on the island." She said.

"All of it?" Camicazi asked in true shock and Axela nodded.

"Cami... there's something else." She said.

"What?" Cami asked her as tears streaked her face.

"Hiccup told Stoick in front of all of the Hooligans that Stoick betrayed him and he had no Chief, he had no tribe and he had no father." Axela said and Camicazi gaped at her.

"He got himself banished?" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"He did." Axela said and Camicazi burst into tears and cried into her hands. Hiccup got himself banished because of her and she felt her heart wrench at that. Her Hiccup was all alone and she felt so guilty.

"I am so stupid." Camicazi sobbed. "I chose wrong." She cried.

"What are you going to do?" Axela asked her worriedly.

"I'm going to go find him. I made him a promise and I intend to keep it." Camicazi cried.

* * *

Camicazi went up to her house and started to pack her belongings. She hadn't been able to stop crying but the healer said that was normal for pregnant women. She just hoped that Hiccup would forgive her. While she was packing, her mother came in.

"I just spoke to Axela." Bertha said to her guiltily.

"This is all your fault!" Camicazi yelled at her and Bertha could see her puffy red eyes and truthfully she saw that her daughter was broken-hearted over Hiccup. "How could you ever believe Hiccup would be capable of that?" She asked her angrily.

"I'm sorry, Camicazi." Bertha said to her sincerely. "But we are known in the Viking world as women who do _not _marry. It would make sense that he would have fun with you then marry a Viking woman from his tribe who would be a good wife and mother." She said.

"But Hiccup isn't like any other Viking! You know that!" Cami exclaimed. "This was Stoick's plan!" She said and Bertha sighed.

"Yes, Axela explained it all to me." She nodded.

"What did you always tell me about a promise?" Cami asked her and she looked confused.

"I told you that a Bog Burglar never breaks her word." Bertha said and Camicazi nodded.

"I promised Hiccup if I ended up pregnant, I would marry him." Cami said and Bertha's jaw dropped.

"What?" Bertha asked her in disbelief.

"You don't have to like it, mother, but I'm pregnant and I have a promise to keep." Cami sobbed. Bertha saw that her daughter was going. There was nothing she could do to stop her. She was so _against _marriage... but... she loved Camicazi more than anything. She couldn't bear to lose her.

"I overheard him telling his mother that he was going to go live on an island the two of you found together and stayed on for two weeks." Bertha said to her and Cami's jaw dropped. She stared at her mother in silence. Her mother was... helping her? Helping her get Hiccup?

"Why are you telling me that?" Cami asked her and Bertha sighed.

"Because I love you." Bertha said and Cami sniffed.

"Are you really going to banish me?" Cami asked her and Bertha glanced down at the floor.

"If you are willing to compromise, so am I." She said to her and Cami cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Meaning?" She asked.

"Did you promise to marry Hiccup as soon as you got pregnant?" Bertha asked.

"We never decided on a time frame." Cami said confused. "Why?" She asked.

"Wait until I'm dead." She said and Cami's jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"I do not want to see my only daughter get married. He can be here with you, you can be together, you will be Chief, he will replace Chum in the forge... but if you really _have _to marry him, wait until I'm dead. Will a marriage ritual make such a difference to either of you?" She asked her. "You will never want another man, will you?" Bertha asked.

"No, I will only ever want Hiccup." Camicazi said. "So if I agree to that, you will not banish me?" She asked.

"I will not banish you if you agree to that." Bertha confirmed.

"Alright, mother." Camicazi agreed.

"Good. Now go get that silly boy and bring him back here." Bertha said and Camicazi cracked a grin.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

Hand on my Heart

Chapter 16

* * *

Hiccup and Val reached the island the day after they left Berk. Neither said all that much while they flew. Both of them were thinking over everything that happened. When they finally reached the island, Hiccup got Toothless to fly low and slowly so they could see if there was anyone on the island. They spent over an hour flying all around the island and it was literally deserted. They landed eventually at the spot Hiccup and Camicazi had camped in. That was where Hiccup was going to build the house. It was an excellent location. Close to a clean water supply, close to the hot springs for bathing, close to the forest where food was plentiful. Hiccup also knew that the port wasn't too far from there so he'd be able to pop over for supplies and other food regularly. They would be okay.

Hiccup wanted to get started straight away. Hiccup had been teaching his mother for weeks how to use the pedals on Toothless and Toothless loved the woman. Toothless could smell that she was Hiccup's mother as their scent was very similar so he totally loved her. Toothless did however miss Camicazi and Stormfly. Hiccup had noticed that Toothless was kind of grumpy and he understood. He was kind of grumpy too. Hiccup set to work on chopping wood and Val wanted to help build the house so Hiccup asked her to go on Toothless to look for stone that could be used in building a house.

Toothless and Val took off the scour the island while Hiccup chopped wood. He'd already drawn up the design for the house so he knew what he would need and what would go where. Throughout the day, Val appeared back with Toothless who dropped off large pieces of flat rock for the base of the house. Some of them were thicker than others so to make it even, Hiccup dug into the earth and sunk them until they were all evened out. By the end of the first day, the entire rock base of the house was sunk into the ground and because Hiccup was a perfectionist, it was perfectly flat.

Hiccup and Toothless hunted in the evening while Val set up a fire and cooked some vegetables that Hiccup had brought with them. Hiccup returned with a deer which Val cleaned then cooked and the two of them had dinner together while Toothless ate what was left of the deer. After dinner, the two of them had a little mead then Hiccup got back to work on the small house. He wasn't planning on making it spectacular right away. It just needed to shelter them at first. It was too cold to stay outside. He dug deep holes all around the stone floor and sunk in the long planks of wood he'd cut so that the stuck up vertically in the air and they were down deep enough in the ground so that they sat solidly and wouldn't be moved by wind or a storm. When Hiccup finished one wall, Val weaved thin rope in between the planks along the wall to hold them all together while Hiccup started on the next wall. It took hours but eventually all four walls were up.

Hiccup had left a gap on one wall for a door and Val tied an animal hide over the gap so it was like a door flap. While Hiccup had been doing the floor, Val had weaved hay and leaves together with sewing string to make a thick thatch for the roof. Obviously, that wasn't a permanent solution but it was late and they were both getting tired so it would have to do for the night. Hiccup had made the two middle planks at the front and back of the little house significantly longer than the others and he flew up on Toothless and tied a long thin tree trunk securely to both of the long planks providing the backbone of the roof v shape. After that, he hung the thatch across the plank and it was large enough to cover the entire space then Val and Hiccup tied the thatch down securely on both sides of the small house. They'd literally worked on it _all day_.

"I cannot believe that it is finished in one day." Val said to Hiccup shocked and he chuckled.

"Only the floor is permanent, mother. The walls and the roof will have to be redone and I will have to make a door, but it's enough for now." He said and she smiled.

"You are so clever, my son." She said proudly and he smiled.

"I'm glad you're with me, mother." He said softly and she grinned at him.

"I am glad I came with you." She agreed.

* * *

There was enough room in the small house for Hiccup, Val _and _Toothless and the three of them slept in there together. Val made two makeshift beds and Toothless slept in front of the door which blocked any cold air from coming in. It was surprisingly warm inside. They hadn't needed all of the hide blankets which surprised both of them.

In the morning, Val set about making breakfast while Hiccup went to check behind the waterfall. He wondered if the remaining treasure would still be there. It was over a year since he was last on the island so he figured it would be gone. He went to the falls, leaving Toothless with Val for her protection. Hiccup swam behind the falls and was _shocked _to see everything was _exactly _how they'd left it. It was all still there. He decided that the best thing to do would be to go to the port and sell it as soon as possible. He took the remaining bags of treasure then he made his way back to the house.

"It was still there?" She asked surprised when she saw Hiccup with several bags.

"Nobody has been here since then it seems. It would be best to sell this immediately." He commented

"Then go to the port and sell it after breakfast." Val shrugged.

"I cannot leave you here alone, mother." Hiccup said to her and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I am a Viking, my darling. I can take care of myself if you remember." She pointed out.

"I know." He nodded.

"Also, you will fly much faster if I am not with you and I can work on the house while you are away. You said that it will only take you a few hours to fly there and back." She said. "You will be able to carry more if I am not with you and you can buy some supplies when you are there." She added.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" He asked her and she laughed.

"Yes, my darling. I will be fine." She smiled.

"I'll bring back food, material and anything else I can think of that will help." He nodded. "We will also need clothing." He said thoughtfully.

"If you bring material and thread I will make us clothes." She said.

"Alright." He smiled. "The port also has a forge I can pay for use of so I will make the fitments for the door at some point." He said. "Think over if there is anything you want or need that I can get at the port." He said and she nodded.

* * *

Hiccup was back in the early evening and he'd managed to discretely sell all of the remaining treasure and he'd gotten himself a fortune from it. By the time he got back, his mother had made them beds and she'd sealed all the cracks in the wood so there wouldn't be a draft in the house. Hiccup brought back bread and butter and they had that with salted meat that he'd also bought. Val had also fished a little so she cleaned and salted them to dry them out so they'd be able to eat that the following day. The two of them were exhausted from their two tough days so after dinner they just sat and talked and had some mead that Hiccup bought. Hiccup told her a few stories and she did the same. They weren't talking about Stoick or Camicazi.

* * *

Axela and Fishlegs had refused to let Camicazi go alone so the three of them took the ship. Sure, it took longer, but Cami was pregnant and they didn't want her going off on Stormfly all by herself. It took them a week to get to the island and Camicazi's stomach was in knots. The three of them made their way through the forest because Cami knew exactly where Hiccup would be staying on the island. It took a while but they eventually got to the spot and their jaws dropped at the sight of the amazing house that stood there. They couldn't _believe _Hiccup had managed to build such an amazing house in only a week. The fire was burning and Camicazi walked forward towards the house just as Val walked out of it and Val blinked in surprise at the sight of not only Cami but Fishlegs and Axela too.

"Cami, darling, what are you going here?" Val asked her surprised.

"I need to speak to Hiccup. Where is he?" Cami asked confused.

"He and Toothless went over to explore the caves on the other side of the island." Val said. "They've been gone for a while though and Hiccup said he wouldn't be long so he'll no doubt be back soon." Val added. "Are you alright?" She asked Cami. Val _loved _Cami and she was _so _happy to see her.

"Yes." Camicazi nodded. "Though I'll be better when I speak to Hiccup."

"The house is amazing." Fishlegs commented and Val smiled.

"Hiccup worked so hard on it. It's really quite great isn't it?" Val asked proudly looking at the house.

* * *

The four of them sat talking for a little while then the newcomers wanted to see the inside of the house. Hiccup landed just as the three of them went inside. He jumped off Toothless' back with a grin and ran up to his mother who was standing outside.

"Mother!" Hiccup exclaimed before she could say anything. "I thought the waterfall had a lot of treasure but the caves have even _more_." He said to her excitedly. "We're going to have to go through it and see what can be sold discretely and..." Hiccup froze as Camicazi walked out of the door of the house and his eyes were wide and he blinked rapidly at the sight of her. "Cami?" He asked shocked.

"Hiccup." She said softly and Val saw the longing all over her face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her confused.

"Can we go talk?" She asked him and he looked surprised but then he nodded. Toothless bounded over to her and licked her face and ran around her in circles then went back to licking her face and she giggled. Val and Hiccup were laughing a little at that too. It was obvious the dragon had missed her. "I missed you too." Cami said to Toothless as she hugged his neck. Toothless caught a whiff of her scent then started to sniff her stomach then he jumped up and down excitedly then ran over to Hiccup and pounced on him and licked his face too.

"What is wrong with you?" Hiccup asked him confused at his weird behaviour. Cami understood _just _why the dragon had done that.

"I'll go inside." Val said to them then went into the house leaving them alone. Cami went over to Hiccup and sat down next to where he was flattened on the ground and Toothless pulled back and sat down on the ground with a big toothless grin and Hiccup was still looking at him confused.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Hiccup asked Toothless confused.

"He's acting like that because he's happy for you." Camicazi replied and Hiccup then turned to look at _her_ confused as he sat up next to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked her sceptically.

"He knows that I'm..." She gulped. "I'm pregnant." She said and Hiccup's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"What?" Hiccup asked her in disbelief.

"We're having a baby." Camicazi said to him softly and he stared at her in shock then his expression turned to sadness which surprised her.

"Does Bertha know about that?" He asked and she nodded.

"It turns out that Stoick told my mother that you told him that you were only having fun with me but you would eventually go home and marry Astrid. That's why my mother did that." Cami said and Hiccup looked furious.

"I would never do that to you!" He exclaimed and she nodded.

"I know that. If she'd told me that at the time I would have explained that to her." Cami said.

"So you came all the way here to tell me that you're pregnant?" He asked her softly.

"No. I came all the way here to tell you that I'm an idiot and I chose wrong." She said to him sincerely. "I told my mother that too. I'm sorry it took me so long to see that." She said to him ashamed.

"What are you saying?" He asked her as his stomach clenched.

"I'm saying that I choose _you_." She said to him and in a move too fast for her to register she was pinned to the ground and Hiccup kissed her. She laughed a little against his mouth and pulled him closer and kissed him back. "Does this mean you forgive me?" She asked him in a whisper and he stared down at her.

"I love you. There's nothing to forgive." He said and she smiled. "Please tell me you didn't get yourself banished." He said worriedly.

"That depends on you." Cami said to him sincerely and he looked confused.

"How so?" He asked and she sighed.

"My mother is _really _against the marriage thing so she said that I can still be Chief, we can still be together and she'll stay out of it all as long as we wait to get married until after she dies. She said she doesn't want to see me get married." Camicazi said to him. "But if you want to get married now, I'll let her banish me. I only need you." She said sincerely and his stomach fluttered.

"Cami." He said softly running a hand over her cheek. "I don't need some organised ritual or marriage ceremony. That doesn't matter to me anymore. It only mattered before because that's what I was brought up to believe I needed." He explained. "I don't care if we never get married. I just want to _be _with you. The ceremony isn't what makes two people married. I love you and it will always only be you." He took her hand and put it flat on his chest over his heart. "In here, I'm already married to you." He said and her eyes welled with tears. "I'm completely miserable without you." He admitted and tears streaked her face.

"I've never been as miserable in my life as I have been in the last week." She replied and he chuckled.

"So can we just be together? Be _us_?" He asked her and she nodded.

"I want that more than anything." She said and he smiled then kissed her again.

"You're really pregnant?" He asked her softly and she nodded. He smiled widely at that. "That's amazing." He said and she grinned at him.

"Really? You're happy?" She asked.

"So happy." He nodded and she smiled.

"Me too." She agreed. "My mother will _flip _if it's a boy." She said amused.

"You're mother is staying out of it, remember?" He smirked at her and she laughed a little.

"That's a very good point." She nodded in agreement.

"Don't tell Bertha, but I hope it's a little girl." He smiled and she laughed.

"You _are _a Bog Burglar in disguise, aren't you?" She teased and he chuckled.

"I'd be proud to be a Bog Burglar." He smirked and she smiled at him widely.

"I love you." She said with all the love she had for him.

"Though I do plan on telling Bertha all about how _manly _our son is going to be and how we're going to have five boys just to annoy her." Hiccup teased and she laughed loudly.

"I'll help." She winked at him and he chuckled.

"Her facial expression is going to be priceless." He said amused and Cami giggled.

"So does that mean you'll come home with me?" She asked and he nodded.

"Won't that cause problems for your tribe though? My mother and I are banished from Berk." He said.

"My mother doesn't care about that. She said that you're both welcome to live with the Bog Burglars." She said.

"Alright." He agreed.

"Though I have to say, I _love _the house." Cami commented pointing to the house and he smiled.

"We can always come for little vacations here when we want some time alone." He smiled and she grinned at him.

"That will be amazing." She said.

"By the way, I went to see Stoneclaw at the port and he changed over the ownership papers for the ship to Nordsten." He said and she blinked in surprise.

"My surname?" She asked him confused and he nodded.

"News will travel that Hiccup Haddock is banished from the Hooligan tribe on Berk so it would be better that the ship isn't associated with me." He said to her.

"But what about the baby?" Camicazi asked him confused.

"She'll have your name, obviously." Hiccup replied surprising her.

"You're okay with that?" Cami asked curiously.

"I'm not using Haddock anymore so why would our child get that name?" He asked her.

"What will you use?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter. I suppose I could use yours." He said and she grinned at him.

"Really?" She asked happily and he chuckled.

"Hiccup Nordsten sounds better anyway." He smirked and she giggled.

"You're very strange for a Viking man." She teased and he chuckled.

"Everyone knows that already, Cami." He winked at her and she smiled. "Anyway, my mother could use some good news, so we should tell her that she'll be a grandmother." He smiled.

"Yes, definitely." Cami grinned. Hiccup got off of her and retook his seat and Cami sat up.

"Mother?" Hiccup called and moments later Val walked out of the house.

"Is everything okay?" She asked them softly.

"I'm going to be a father." Hiccup smiled at her and she looked surprised and ecstatic all at once.

"You're pregnant?" She asked Cami delighted and she nodded with a smile. "That is so wonderful! I am so pleased for you both." She said sincerely and they both smiled. "And what about the two of you?" She asked motioning between them.

"Bertha just can't resist me." Hiccup teased and they both laughed.

"So are we going to live with the Bog Burglars then?" Val smiled.

"Yes." Hiccup nodded.

"That won't be a problem for Bertha with Stoick?" She asked Cami concerned.

"No, my mother doesn't care what Stoick thinks about it." Cami replied and Val smiled.

"I'm glad everything worked out." She said. "Now, darling, what on earth were you trying to say about the caves?" She asked Hiccup.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "I completely forgot! There is _tons _of treasure in the caves!" He grinned.

"That's amazing." Cami said surprised.

"We'll have to go get it all before we leave. There is literally like ten times more than what was behind the waterfall." Hiccup said and Cami's jaw dropped.

"Are you joking?" She asked shocked.

"Nope." Hiccup grinned. "There is so much that we could literally buy every single one of the Bog Burglars their own ship and we'd still have tons left." He said shocking them. "So we need to take all of it. I remember Bertha saying she wanted to redo all of the roofs on the island. There's more than enough to do that now." He said.

"You want to share it?" Cami asked him curiously.

"Of course." He nodded. "We will never need _that much _money." He said.

"You are too nice to be a Viking." Cami commented amused and Val chuckled.

"Hiccup, you should really say hello to Fishlegs and Axela." She said surprising Hiccup.

"I didn't even know they were here." He said and Val chuckled at him being so wrapped up in Cami.


End file.
